Memorias
by Itsumi Riddle
Summary: Magneto ya no existe, sólo queda Erik; y la impotencía de ver cómo los humanos infligen la cura a los mutantes, con y contra su voluntad. La conciencia de Xavier contacta con él y ofrece una nueva oportunidad. Un nuevo comienzo. A partir de aquella playa.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclameir: X-Men no me pertenece. Es cosa de su franquicia y de aquellos que han pagado por sus derechos. Esta historia es sólo por diversión.**

**Argumento**: La historia, un AU, comienza en la última escena del X Men 3, La decisión Final, con Magneto jugando al ajedrez sólo, en un parque, pero transcurré en su mayoría después de los eventos de X Men, First Class. El espíritu de Charles le ofrece a Erik la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, de conferir sus propias memorias a un Erik joven, en el momento de su vida que él elija. De ese modo, la memoria de Erik se traslada a la playa - ¡famosa playa! ¡cuántas lágrimas me ha hecho derramar! -, y, con conocimiento del futuro, tiene la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, tomando elecciones diferentes... ¿O no?

Eventualmente, la relación de Erik/Charles evolucionará a una relación de pareja, o al menos con un sentido romantico, pero las cosas llevaran su tiempo. No tengo intención de hacer un fic muy largo, tal vez diez o doce capítulos como éste, pero puede que cambie de idea. Depende de los lectores y del potencial que desarrolle la historia.

Bien, también quiero dejar claro que el inicar esta historia no significa que deje abandonado _Lores of the Dark_. El nuevo - y último - capítulo ya esta en proyección, y lo publicaré en cuanto pueda. ¿Pero os pasado alguna vez ver una película, cualquera que fuese, y quedar tan obsesionados que ya sois capaz de pensar, sentir o reflexionar sobre otra cosa? Eso representó para mi X-Men. Fui a verla el domingo, con una semana de retraso por culpa de los exámenes. Y hoy, martes, ya había leído en la web todas las historias hábidas y por haber, tanto en español - poquitas - como en inglés. Falte a un examen por culpa de X-Men, se me olvidó la comida y la cena por culpa de X-Men. ¡Joder! ¡Es horrible! Nunca me había pasado tanto. ¡Estoy obsesionada!

La cuestión es, ¿cómo no obsesionarme? Charles y Erik me mataron, porque juntos hacen ese tipo de historia de amor imposible, cuando ves que dos personas están atadas la una la otra por algo más allá del simple amor, y que sin embargo jamás podrán estar juntas por sus elecciones, ambas muy respetables. La historia de Erik tan trágica, y la tragedía final de Charles... El conexión bullía en toda la película. Si se hubieran besado o hubieran tenido sexo salvaje, no habrían logrado trasmitir una conexión tan profunda como en esas escenas - lágrimas compartidas tras el recuerdo de la madre de Erik, la forma en que Erik sostiene a Charles con su propio cuerpo en el avión, sus partidas de ajedrez... -

Así pues, irremediablmente, mi mente desembocó en este fanfic. Al principio tuve la intención de que fuera un one-shot, pero tras leer respectivamente a **Perla Negra**, en _Sueños Compartidos_ y secuela, y a **Izumi** en _Momentos_ supe que jamás podría estar a la altura y me decidí por algo más largo. Espero que lo disfrutéis igualmente y que, tras leer, estéis ansiosos por la continuación.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

Trescientos sesenta y dos días habían pasado desde aquel penoso momento que marcó el mundo. La gente sonreía feliz. El Sol continuaba brillando en su cenit, nacido en el este y fallecido en el oeste para resurgir de nuevo a la mañana siguiente, tras la marcha de la Luna. En los campos, en los pueblos, en las ciudades… no existía señal alguna del cambio. Pero no había sido un sueño — pesadilla, tal vez —; había sucedido.

A veces, reflexionando sentado en cualquiera de los oxidados bancos del parque que se había convertido en su asilo, vestido con ropas comunes — camisa a cuadros granate y pantalón gris de franela —, sin capa, sin casco, sin guantes, sin uniforme, con el doble de arrugas en su piel por cada mes transcurrido y los ojos azules terriblemente cansados, Erik Lehnsherr, Erik, que ya no Magneto, se preguntana en que punto del camino las cosas comenzaron a torcerse, hasta concluir en el derrotero que habían tomado y que lo conducía, a él, allí, a un parque vecinal, rodeado de personas normales — abuelos, padres, madres, niños —, asientos normales, mesas normales, risas normales y un Erik tan normal como resto.

La respuesta era sencilla. La cura. La cura que le había sido inyectada a la fuerza por uno de sus propios hermanos mutantes: Bestia. Pero pronto comenzaría a lamentarlo, sino había comenzado ya. Una vez superada la amenaza de Magneto y la Hermandad, vistas sus fronteras cubiertas y el número de enemigos diezmado radicalmente, los _Homo Sapiens Inferior_ habían desvelado su verdadero rostro. La cura era implantada ahora legitimamente y a la fuerza por padres que forzaban a sus hijos menores y por hijos que rogaban a sus padres — fruto de una fuerte campaña mediática — que los libraran de ser unos monstruos. La escuela había sido cerrada, las organizaciones compuestas únicamente por mutantes prohibidas, la ley de Registro aprobada en el Senado y a punto para ser ratificada en el Congreso. Los pocos mutantes libres que quedaban en el mundo huían a partes remotas y se ocultaban entre civilizaciones precolombinas que nunca había escuchado hablar sobre ellos. El sueño de Xavier se esfumaba, volaba ahora más lejos que nunca…

Xavier…

A veces, Erik pensaba que cada cosa ocurrida merecería la pena si tan sólo su viejo amigo estuviera de vuelta, allí, con él. A veces — pocas veces, veces en las que Erik se convencía de haber perdido los escasos restos de cordura que aún mantenía —, escuchaba la voz de Charles que le contestaba.

_~ ¿Ahora me hechas de menos, viejo amigo? ~ _

¿Dónde habían errado? Si ni la paz ni la guerra aportaban la solución final del conflicto, sino que fracasaban ambas, ¿qué más hubieren debido hacer?

_~ Tal vez nada de lo que hiciéramos hubiera podido cambiarlo. Tal vez las cosas sean ahora como debieron ser. Tal vez el mundo sea demasiado para ser manejado por ti o por mi, mi amigo. Tal vez, simplemente, debió seguir su propio curso. ~ _

Contestaba siempre a su pregunta la voz de Charles — voz que en realidad no existía, que era fruto único de la locura que anegaba su mente —, y Erik se negaba a aceptar tal respuesta. Algo debieron hacer. Algo debió hacer él antes de acabar como la sombra pobre y sarcástica de sí mismo, convertido en lo que más odiaba, condenado a la inferioridad. Y envuelto en esa burbuja de auto-odio y conmiseración, si la voz hablaba, Erik no volvía a escucharla más.

A veces, sentado en el mismo parque, frente a un tablero de ajedrez cuyas piezas blancas siempre permanecían en el mismo sitio, Erik lo intentaba. Lo intentaba con ansías, con necesitada desesperación. ¿Si no lo conseguía, que lo diferenciaría de aquellos que masacraron su pueblo, su casa, su familia, su inocencia, su paz? ¿Si no lo conseguía, que lo haría diferente a ellos?

Pero intentarlo era aún más frustrante que intentar mover aquella moneda, hace ya tantos años, bajo el peso de un disparo y una cuenta atrás — _eins, zwei, drei… ¡Pum! _—. Las piezas, la pieza, jamás se movían. Permanecían siempre inmóviles, como una burla silenciosa a su propia impotencia, al miembro extirpado, más añorado que si se hubiese tratado de una mano, de un brazo, de un pie. Humano, repetía su mente. Viejo, débil, acabado. Patéticamente humano. A veces, muy pocas y odiadas, la voz intentaba ayudarlo.

_~ Olvídate de tú odio, Erik. Deshaz tu furia. Recupera el camino; recuerda, el punto entre la ira y la serenidad. Nosotros somos lo que somos. Ellos no pueden hacer nada para cambiarlo. ~ _

De mala gana, impulsado a la fuerza por un brote de confianza que intentaba ocultar, incluso de sí mismo, Erik extendía la mano y trataba de nuevo. Sin frutos. Sin remedio. Sin esperanza. Inútil, un esfuerzo condenado al fracaso. Charles, ese Charles que sólo existía en su cabeza, mezcla de todos los Charles que conoció en su vida — el Charles joven y el presuntuoso, el Charles más débil y el más alegre, uno que aún conservaba la movilidad de sus piernas y el cabello y la luz de sus ojos que se fue con ellos, otro mayor, más viejo, más curtido por las experiencias de su vida —, lo consolaba escupiendo mentiras. ¡Cómo si él, a esas alturas, todavía las necesitara!

_~ Aguarda. Tranquilízate. Aún no es el momento. ~ _

Y Erik aguardaba, no por voluntad propia o por respeto a la voz, sino porque no le quedaba más remedio. Lo que un día juró impedir, sucedía ahora de nuevo y con confiesa impotencia, Erik sabía que cualquier cosa que él pudiera hacer, no ayudaría en nada a evitarlo. Su pueblo, sus hermanos, sus congéneres mutantes, iban a ser extinguidos. Muertos en duchas de gas, en hornos crematorios; muertos con dardos venenosos, con traiciones, con mentiras… ¡Qué más daba cómo! Dentro de unos pocos años, nadie se acordaría de ellos, y sus nombres acumularían polvo en las páginas más apartadas de los libros de Historia.

El fracaso, la debilidad, hacía mella en sus huesos. Envejecía y lo sabia. A menos de un año transcurrido, pocos lo identificarían como el gran Magneto, aquel que lideró a los mutantes y puso en jaque el poder de la humanidad. Pronto la muerte lo recibiría en sus manos y él no temía el momento. Sería agradable olvidar al fin… Olvidar a su madre, olvidar que murió por su culpa; olvidar a Charles, olvidar a sus hermanos… olvidar que sus muertes — y el mal acaecido en sus vidas — también pesaban sobre su conciencia. Olvidar…

_~ No te rindas tan pronto, mi amigo. Aún queda mucho que hacer antes de que llegue el olvido… ~ _

_¡No! ¡Ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, Charles! ¡Ríndete!_

_~ Sabes que nunca lo hice, ni ésta, ni las anteriores veces que me lo pediste. ~ _

_En esta ocasión no te quedará más remedio._

_~ ¡Inténtalo! Una vez más. Por mi. Sabes que me lo debes. ~ _

Sentado en uno de los viejos asientos del parque, con las risas del resto del mundo deslizándose a su alrededor y las piezas de ajedrez tachadas de metal colocadas desordenadamente ante sí, Erik se dice a sí mismo, con pesar, que es cierto, se lo debe, y en ese momento — sin importarle mucho que Charles no sea realmente Charles, sino sólo una voz vacía en su cabeza — lo intenta una última vez, sabiendo de antemano que no lo logrará.

Pero algo ocurre en la mente de Erik cuando lo intenta — algo que, aunque quisiera, no podría explicar, porque hacerlo conllevaría admitir cosas para las que aún no está preparado —, y de repente, Erik no esta solo. Hay alguien más con él, una presencia que reconocería en cualquier parte. Una presencia que jamás consiguió olvidar y que, de alguna manera, lleva consigo desde la primera vez — frente a la antena parabólica, junto a las puertas del colegio —. Lo siente. Siente cómo lo acaricia, como comparte su sufrimiento, cómo asimila sus recuerdos y lo sana, uno por uno, de cada uno ellos. Siente algo más. Siente su poder que se expande. Siente los límites autoimpuestos de su mente que desaparecen. Siente el veneno, esa cosa llamada cura que lo contamina desde el día en que la recibió — se la impusieron — desparecer de su sangre, de su sistema. Siente el miembro perdido, que lo recupera. Siente una lágrima, que se desliza por su mejilla. Se siente él de nuevo, y teme, por última vez. Y con un esfuerzo garrafal, lo consigue.

_Eins, zwei, drei… _

¡La pieza se mueve! ¡La ha movido! Sólo unos milímetros; pero para él, esos milímetros significan el mundo entero.

_~ Ahora escúchame atentamente, amigo mío. No me queda mucho tiempo. Mi conciencia se extingue. Pude haber regresado en el cuerpo de otro, pero comprendí que hacerlo no sería suficiente para salvarnos, para salvar lo que queda, para recuperar lo que éramos. Ahora es demasiado tarde. Depende de ti, Erik. ~ _

_¿Yo? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo, Charles? Apenas soy capaz de hacer temblar una pieza de ajedrez…_

_~ Ahora no, pero podrás. Todavía guardo suficiente fuerza para un nuevo truco. Empezaremos de nuevo. Trasladaré tu consciencia, tus recuerdos, al instante de tiempo que elijas. Continuarás siendo tú, pero con conocimiento de los eventos futuros. Confiaré en ti para hacer lo correcto. ~ _

_¿Lo correcto? ¿Y qué es lo correcto, Charles? ¿Sacrificarnos inútilmente con la vana esperanza de que los sapiens inferiores nos acepten? ¿Confiar ciegamente en ellos nuestro futuro? ¿Colocar en sus manos nuestra salvación?_

_~ Lo correcto. Lo que tú consideres correcto. ~ _

Erik frunció las labios en una mueca que evidenciaba su frustración por la críptica respuesta de su amigo. Lo correcto. Lo que considerara correcto. Hay tantas formas de hacer lo correcto y equivocarse…

_~ Reflexiona bien, porque cuando ocurra, tú y yo, y este universo, dejaremos de existir. O mejor dicho, será como si nunca hubieremos existido. ¿Puedo contar contigo, viejo amigo? ~ _

No contestó. Ninguna palabra emergió de sus labios porque entendía que no era necesario. Charles ocupaba su mente, sin secretos, abarcando todos los rincones. Hacía tanto tiempo desde que experimentaba esa sensación y con horror — horror no fruto de la revelación, pues secretamente Erik siempre lo había sabido; horror de que ahora Chares también lo supiera — entendió cuánto lo había extrañado en su vida. Su viejo amigo. Su mejor amigo. Su único amigo — si es que dicha definición, por defecto, era capaz de abarcar las infinitas líneas que lo enredaban a él, la tan complicada relación que siempre los había unido y, mismamente, los había mantenido separados, lejos el uno del otro —.

_Lo haré._

_~ Bien. Entonces, elige el momento del tiempo que prefieras y piensa en él intensamente. Yo me ocuparé del resto. ~ _

_De acuerdo._

_~ Cuando cuente tres, Erik. A la de tres. ~ _

_~ Uno… ~_

Lo primero que Erik pensó fue en su madre, en el trágico momento que la bala atravesó su frente porque él no pudo mover la moneda.

_~ Dos. ~_

Entonces, reflexionó que sería mejor elegir un momento del tiempo en el que él ya fuera adulto, con poder para manejarse libremente, alejado de la guerra, con su mutación ya desarrollada y la Hermandad de Mutantes a su disposición. Tal vez la cumbre de Nueva York, donde podría asegurarse de que Lobezno quedara verdaderamente lisiado y nada se interpusiera en sus planes: los líderes del mundo convertidos en mutantes. Quizá un punto culminante de la Batalla Final.

_~ Tres_. ~

El tres, ese número tanto había odiado en su vida, lo golpeó sin estar preparado. Cientos, miles, millones de momentos, de imágenes, de deseos surcaban su mente a una velocidad exorbitante. Buscaba la mejor, la más apropiada. Pero el tiempo se agotó rápidamente, sin haberla encontrado. Y la voz de Charles resonó en su cabeza, una última vez.

_~ Buena suerte, viejo amigo. ~_

Su mente giró sobre sí misma a una velocidad exorbitante, cayendo después a un profundo vacío. Su conciencia, sus recuerdos la acompañaban. Ya no sentía su cuerpo. Viajaba, volaba a través del espacio y el tiempo sin tener realmente idea de a dónde se dirigía, aún cuando en su corazón, siempre lo hubiese sabido. Porque aquel momento había permanecido en su pecho — con dolor, con miedo, pérdida y culpa — durante casi cuarenta años. Porque ni en un instante se había permitido olvidarlo. Porque aunque en su mente, tan lógica y racional, las dudas fluyesen a pares, su corazón había escogido el momento desde el principio.

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba Erik. El instante que tanto había temido, día tras día, llegaba, como siempre supo que ocurriría. Sentía el metal de sus cañones y torpedos moverse bajo el agua, apuntándolos. La orden de exterminio no podía tardar. Erik no estaba sorprendido. Los humanos — americanos, soviéticos, <em>homo sapiens inferior <em>—, se revolvían contra la especie superior y, por temor, tratarían de erradicarla. Ya había vivido una experiencia semejante, una vez. En esta ocasión no lo permitiría.

Pero había alguien diferente, alguien cuya bondad y fe inherente en el corazón humano le había impedido prever el futuro; alguien cuya opinión importaba a Erik casi tanto como el predominio y la misma supervivencia de su propia raza. Por eso le brindó la oportunidad de ver por sí mismo.

- Adelante, Charles, dime que me equivoco.

Charles no pudo hacerlo. Ni siquiera él, con su asombrosa capacidad de leer, poseer y congelar mentes podía negar lo evidente. Erik lo lamentó. No lamentó haber tenido razón, ni que los humanos definitivamente unieran fuerzas contra los mutantes. Lamentó esa pérdida de inocencia, ese brillo en sus ojos azules, que se iba apagando, la pérdida de esa fe inquebrantable que siempre lo había sustentado. Charles era demasiado bueno para el mundo. El mundo estaba lleno de seres como él, como Erik. Que si, podían albergar algo de bien en su interior, pero finalmente privaba la supervivencia propia, el miedo y los deseos de venganza.

Erik jamás volvería sentir el miedo. Lo había decidido. Ignorando los gritos — las súplicas — a su alrededor, frenó las decenas misiles como si fuera simples marionetas de cuerda, redirigiéndolos contra los barcos para eliminar cualquier prueba de su existencia, cualquier huella que pudiera llegar a los gobiernos sobre los poderes y limitaciones de lo mutantes.

Era lo más seguro, la actuación más lógica, pero Charles nunca había llegado a comprender que para ganar una guerra, para salvaguardar la identidad de su especie, las victimas iban a ser necesarias. Se lazó contra él y Erik no tuvo más remedio que apartarlo de su camino. Un puñetazo. Luego otro. Herirlo era la último que deseaba pero, como el tiempo, él también vendría a ver la necesidad de sus acciones.

Rodaron por la arena. Charles trató de arrebatarle el casco. Erik se cansó de retener su fuerza y lo golpeó con el puño con todas sus fuerzas, incorporándose después y dejándolo a él tumbado sobre la arena; débil, incapaz de detenerlo. Los mísiles que quedaban en aire reinyectaron su velocidad y se lanzaron contra los barcos. Quedaba tan poco.

A continuación, tres escenas se sucedieron en un pequeño cúmulo de tiempo.

_Primer disparo._

Fue sólo una advertencia. Erik percibió el magnetismo de la bala atravesar el espacio a su lado, a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Giró su rostro hacía Moira, ella continuaba apuntándolo. Los misiles perseguían su trayectoria en el cielo.

_Segundo disparo._

Erik desvió éste, que ya iba dirigido hacia sí mismo, contra su cuerpo. Pero desviarlo fue un instinto, un acto reflejo mas que una actuación a voluntad. Su mente giraba. Algo extraño sucedía dentro de ella y no podía ser a causa de Charles, porque el casco continuaba firme sobre su cabeza. Recuerdos, visiones. Esa misma playa. Lo que ya había sucedido en ella y lo que sucedería.

_Tercer disparo._

Los misiles se hundían en el mar instantes antes de que resonara. El conocimiento impulsó que Erik gritara un furioso — _¡NO! _— que continuó resonando en las mentes de los presentes mucho después de que Charles, el Profesor X, cayera inmóvil a la arena golpeado en la espalda por esa misma bala que Erik había desviado sin ser consciente. Un "_no_" furioso y doblemente impotente. Un "_no_" a lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero también a aquello que sucedía de nuevo y a las consecuencias que ello acarrearía.

Ignorando a los demás, al mundo entero — que por él bien podría haberse hundido en el abismo — Erik se arrojó al punto donde se hallaba su amigo, acunándolo entre sus brazos, extirpando la bala que todavía quedaba prisionera entre los huesos de su columna. La realidad parpadeaba furiosa. Veía esa escena, la escena que se desarrollaba trágicamente ante sus ojos — Charles herido, Charles indefenso, Charles desvaneciéndose en sus brazos —, pero veía también la misma escena, aparte, como algo ya acontecido, y veía lo que venía después.

_Nos estamos enfrentando. Eso es lo que quieren;. Ya te lo advertí, Charles. Yo te quiero a mi lado. Somos hermanos, tú y yo. Debemos estar juntos, protegiéndonos. ¡Deseamos todos lo mismo!_

_Amigo mío… Lo siento. Pero no es así._

Y veía aún muchas más cosas. Mutantes. Guerras. Décadas de enfrentamientos. Traiciones. — Inútil, todo inútil —. Veía _La Cura_. La extinción de su especie, la suya, la de Charles. Sus errores quedaban al descubierto. Su presunción, la suya y la de él, por ambos bandos. ¡Charles! Charles se distanciaba… Su amigo, su viejo amigo. Rencor. Odio. Y de él, Magneto, sólo quedaba una sombra.

- ¡NOOOOOOOO!

A lo lejos, el eco de una voz pasada. Una voz que podría pertenecer a Charles pero que también podría no hacerlo — una voz más grave, más seria, más curtida —.

_~ Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer. El resto depende de ti. ~_

_~ Confío en ti, Erik. Harás lo correcto ~._

_~ Hasta la vista, viejo amigo. ~ _

La voz se apagó, extinta, y Erik no vio nada más. Pero los recuerdos extraños continuaban con él. Y Charles. Charles herido, acunado en sus brazos. Charles cobraba prioridad. Pero Erik sabía que tenía que irse. Debía dejarlo. Tenían que vivir caminos diferentes. ¿O no?

Una nueva posibilidad surgía en su mente. Ahora conocía el futuro, de algún modo — y Erik guardaba fuertes sospechas sobre quién podría estar detrás de tal hecho —. Sabía a qué termino le llevaría la decisión que estaba por tomar. La paz no era una opción. La guerra tampoco había resultado. ¿Entonces?

Erik apretó los párpados con fuerza, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar hasta palpar el sabor de la sangre. Su mente hervía. Necesitaba apagarlo todo y descansar. No. Antes debía ocuparse de Charles. Pero con todo el conocimiento que cargaba, se sentía incapaz de tomar una decisión. Una que resultara ser correcta. Finalmente, se rindió a la evidencia. No tenía qué decidir, no todavía, al menos; tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Sólo había una cosa que todos sus recuerdos — lo verdaderos y los implantados — le impulsaban a obrar.

Abrió los ojos. Juzgó rápidamente la situación y entendió que, en lo que para él habían sido minutos, horas, incluso, de reflexiones, apenas habían transcurrido unos segundos en el mundo real. Moira — la humana — corría hacia ellos y murmuraba disculpas para Charles. Bestia, Banshee, Kaos y Mística también se aproximaban. Él rechazó a todos, excepto a Mística, impulsándolos con fuerza hacia atrás. Ninguno de ellos tenía derecho a acercarse a Charles. Eran inferiores. Erik acalló la queja de su propia mente que se cuestionaba si acaso él tampoco tendría tal derecho — él menos que nadie —.

- Charles, lo siento… Lo siento tanto… - silenció a su amigo, leyendo en sus ojos la intención de protestar -. No. No hables. No digas nada. Guarda tus fuerzas.

Charles dudó. Erik estaba seguro. Pero, finalmente, asintió y cerró los párpados, tal vez en un intento por alejar de sí la realidad. Cuando los ojos azules se abrieron, rebasan de dolor. Tanto, que a Erik le hizo la daño la propia visión.

- Erik, no… No siento las piernas…

Erik tembló. Los recuerdos eran ciertos, si es que el algún momento había llegado a dudarlo. Pero, entonces, Charles… No. No. No. Erik se negaba a aceptarlo. Esta vez sería diferente, aunque sólo fuera esto. Esta vez Charles tendría una oportunidad, no estaría solo.

- Lo sé, amigo mío… Calma. Todo saldrá bien.

Pero nada saldría bien. Él lo sabía. Sabía que nada saldría bien. Lo había visto. Y si había una mínima oportunidad, debía darse prisa.

- Tú - sus ojos se clavaron en Azazel, el demonio rojo -. Ven aquí.

El mutante dudó. Erik vio en sus ojos granates las dudas. Era natural, aún cuando en sus recuerdos ambos se convirtieran en aliados — jefe y súbdito, más bien —, hasta hacía unos minutos ambos se hallaban en bandos separados.

- Si te marchas ahora, juró que te encontraré y te mataré. Aunque me cueste otros veinte años - amenazó totalmente en serio, desviando la vista a propósito hacía el cuerpo muerto de su jefe.

- Erik, no…

Erik ignoró la protesta de su amigo. Azazel se acercó hasta ellos. Él era un mutante peligroso. Se había aliado con Shaw por conveniencia, pero nunca había obrado en contra de su voluntad, aunque eso conllevara infringir a las ordenes. Sin embargo, algo en el azul cristalino de los ojos de Erik lo convenció de obedecer. Eran los ojos de un hombre que ya lo había perdido todo, una vez, y que, si el telépata moría, ya no tendría nada que perder. Nada que lo contuviera. El monstruo de Frankenstein.

- Nos llevarás a los dos a un hospital, ahora. Luego volverás por los otros y los transportarás lejos, a otro lugar.

Azazel asintió. Aferró su hombros con sus garras y Erik a su vez se aferró a Charles; pasara lo que pasase, no pensaba soltarlo. Erik sintió su cuerpo ligero, ingrávido, sólo por un instante. Un parpadeo. Después, la fachada del hospital Presbyterian de Nueva York apareció ante él. Bajó la vista hacía Charles. Azazel ya había desaparecido.

- Ya llega, Charles. La ayuda ya llega. Aguanta un poco más, mi amigo.

Con desesperación, Erik comprobó que éste ya era capaz de responderle. Había perdido demasiado tiempo. Era demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí llega. Es simplemente el primero capítulo, el prólogo, pero espero que haya abierto vuestras expectativas. Entended que, aunque los recuerdos de Magneto hayan poseído ahora a Erik, todo es aún muy confuso. No sabes qué es real y qué no. Sabe lo que va a pasar pero aún no lo ha asimilado. Ve que su elección de separarse de Charles y formar su propia hermandad sólo desembocará en guerra, y en derrota. No sabe que elegir a continuación. Por el momento, se enfoca en salvar a Charles, si no es demasiado tarde, que es la razón por la que Magneto eligió ese momento en el tiempo para regresar, pues yo siempre sostengo la creencia de que la culpabilidad por la parálisis de su amigo jamás se borra de su conciencia. A partir de ahí se desembolberá la historia.<p>

El próximo capítulo no sé cuando estará listo, pues pese a mi obsesión, todavía estoy embarcada en medio de los exámenes finales. Dependerá de mi tiempo, mis ganas, y de la reacción de los lectores. Aun así, confió que estará listo para el próximo fin de semana. Un fuerte saludo, Anzu.

**¿REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclameir: X-Men no me pertenece. Es cosa de su franquicia y de aquellos que han pagado por sus derechos. Esta historia es sólo por diversión.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

_La casa pertenec__ía a una avenida respetable de Waverly Island. Una vivienda unifamiliar de paredes blancas y techos almendrados, sin diferencias evidentes del resto de sus vecinas. A Erik no le interesaba la casa, ni el aspecto de la misma. Él venía por el tesoro que ocultaba dentro. Quizá, por ello, no fue una sorpresa muy grande encontrar allí a Charles __—__ un Charles viejo y cansado, como él mismo __—__. Se podría decir que lo esperaba._

_- Tenías razón, Charles - dice como saludo -. Ella es especial._

_Erik se complace en la sorpresa que cuadra en los ojos de su amigo. Con sus asombrosas capacidades telepáticas, sorprenderlo desprevenido siempre es un raro e inusual don que él disfruta, quizá en honor a los viejos tiempos. También, aunque esto jamás lo confesaría, se complace en verlo de nuevo. Simplemente en verlo. Hacía ya mucho de tiempo de la ultima vez y aunque, generalmente, considera a Charles una especie de ser eterno e invulnerable, es bueno ver que se mantiene en forma, a punto para entrometerse y desbaratar sus planes __—__ esta última parte Erik la reconoce, aunque ya no le complace tanto __—__._

_Ignorando las quejas de los otros, especialmente las de aquel palurdo con garras, invita a Charles a acompañarlo y da ordenes a sus soldados de que no dejen entrar a nadie. Sabe que, aun así, tal vez lo intenten y tal vez sea hora de que alguien les baje los humos. Callisto y Juggernaut servirán por el momento._

_- He venido a llevarme a Jean. No te entrometas, Erik._

_- Igual que antaño, ¿eh?_

_- Necesita ayuda; Jean no está bien._

_- Vaya__…__ Hablas igual que sus padres._

_La conversación es frugal, y ambos lo saben. Esta vez se trata de la guerra, no de una de sus tantas partidas de ajedrez. Erik emplea sus poderes en abrir la cerradura y cede respetuosamente el paso a su amigo. Hay algo en su expresión que no le gusta, como un presentimiento. Pero no se pregunta que podrá ser. Tal vez más tarde. De momento, Jean es la prioridad._

_- Sabía que vendrías - es lo primero que ella dice, contemplando a Charles._

_Está sentada sobre una silla de mimbre, rígida, y hay algo distinto en ella, algo que la difiere de la última vez. Erik no quiere confesarlo pero, por un instante, siente miedo. Luego comprende que no tiene nada que temer; serán los humanos quienes teman, no él._

_- Pues claro - responde el profesor, con calma -. He venido a llevarte a casa._

_- Yo no tengo casa._

_Ella y él discuten. Erik sabe, aunque no pueda sentirlo, que Charles en ningún momento ha dejado de hurgar en su cabeza. Y a ella eso la enfurece. De vez en cuando, interfiere._

_- Solo quiero ayudarte__…__ - dice Charles -._

_- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Me pasa algo malo? - pregunta Jean -._

_- Absolutamente nada - interviene Erik -._

_Charles es sincero desde su punto de vista, Erik lo sabe. Simplemente, ellos poseen puntos de vista diferentes, radicalmente distintos para la mayoría de las cosas. Jean, lo que queda de ella, Phoenix, mantiene la calma; pero no se requiere ser telépata para comprender que es todo una fachada. Y Charles comente un error al mencionar a Scott; un error que pagará caro._

_- Tal vez deberías hacerle caso, Charles__…_

_- Jean, por favor__…_

_- ¡No! ¡Déjame!_

_De un momento a otro, con un poder que, hasta hace poco, era incapaz de imaginar, Erik se ve impulsado controla los cristales, contra la pared. Y no puede moverse. Y ese sentimiento confuso __—__ una mezcla entra la nostalgia y el temor __—__ que lo ha invadido desde que puso un pie en esa casa, se intensifica._

_Charles sufre. Ante sus ojos, comienza a desintegrarse._

_- Jean, ya es suficiente__…_

_- No, Jean__…__ ¡Jean!_

_Ahora es Erik quien suplica, en las dos ocasiones. Pero no es suficiente. Sabe que ella no lo escuchará, y si lo escucha, es probable que comparta el mismo camino que su amigo. A su mente __—__ inevitablemente y contra su voluntad __—__ regresa la imagen de esa playa, esa playa que tanto ha odiado y que jamás ha logrado olvidar __—__ ni la playa, ni la culpa __—__. Siente ahora la misma impotencia, el mismo dolor. Y de nuevo, esa sensación, ¿de verdad ha sido él el responsable de tal situación? ¿Es culpa suya lo que esta ocurriendo? ¿Hubiera podido de algún modo evitarlo __—__ siendo más rápido, más ágil, más generoso __—__?_

_Pero sus preguntas, sus miedos, sus temores no son nada. Porque la escena continua avanzando. La casa entera tiembla, se ha alzado en el aire. La gravedad ha desaparecido. Necesita de toda su fuerza para mantenerse a flote, inmóvil, en el suelo. Inmóvil e impotente. Impotente de nuevo mientras Charles se desvanece. Se desvanece y su cuerpo explota, en un millón de partículas brillantes que se pierden en el aire como si fueran nada. _

_Se ha ido. Ya no queda nada de Charles, sino los recuerdos. Recuerdos amargos, en su mayoría. Y en la quietud que acontece a la destrucción, lo escucha, un rumor, un leve susurró dentro de su cabeza._

_~ No llores por mi, mi amigo. Hasta la vista. ~ _

…

- _¡CHARLES!_

El grito, crudo e impotente, surgió de los labios un joven Erik todavía dormido, y de alguna manera, resonó por todo el hospital — bien a través del oído, bien a través de poderosas vibraciones que mantuvieron en jaque cualquier tipo de metal en varios kilómetros a la redonda —, despertando a su propietario. Erik parpadeó varias veces, confuso. Lentamente, comenzó a entender que el sueño — la pesadilla — no había sido real, sino una manifestación más de los recuerdos de su futuro, que le habían sido implantados.

La habitación donde se encontraba ahora era blanca, no sólo de paredes blancas, sino blanca, toda ella — sabanas, mantas, cortinas, estanterías —, y exudaba un olor que él reconocía y odiaba, muy típico de los hospitales, pero que él había aspirado en otra parte, hacía ya muchos años — años de torturas, de experimentaciones, de nazis; años en los cuales nacer judío era el peor pecado que se podía cometer —. Erik respiró profundamente, intranquilo. Un demonio oscuro comenzaba a alzarse en su interior, no sólo por los recuerdos, sino por la falta de algo. Algo que debería estar en sus brazos. ¡Charles! ¿Dónde estaba Charles?

Una respiración tranquila y uniforme le otorgó la respuesta. Tumbado sobre la cama, en la misma postura exacta en la que Erik lo despidió la noche anterior. Había dos tubos conectados a su garganta, una mascarilla, un gotero y dos agujas que se aferraban a sus muñecas, como garfios puntiagudos. Continuaba dormido, aunque eso no era extraño. El doctor había dicho que tardaría días en despertarse. Su demonio interior — ese que le asaltaba a veces — desapareció totalmente, de nuevo subyugado, bajo la visión de su amigo herido.

Charles había perdido el conocimiento segundos después de que Azazel los trasportara de la playa al hospital, con ordenes estrictas de Erik de regresar entonces a por el resto y conducirlos a un lugar diferente. No había estado conciente, por tanto, en los momentos en los que Erik irrumpió en el hospital, con Charles brazos, con su propia camisa chorreando sangre, pidiendo socorro a gritos, hasta lograr que un médico — el mejor médico — lo atendiera.

No había estado tampoco consciente durante la operación de cirugía de urgencia, que se alargó durantes más de seis horas — horas en las que Erik apenas pudo contenerse a sí mismo, abrumado por el dolor, acosado por la incertidumbre —; y no vio lo que aconteció después, las lágrimas de Erik cuando el médico le comunicó que había superado la intervención con éxito, pero el resultado final aún era incierto. No supo nunca la intensidad, la fuerza, con la que Erik se negó a marcharse, replicando a la enfermera que tenía necesidad de dormir y que se quedaría a su lado, sin importar que Charles pudiera o no necesitarlo — dispuesto a derruir el mundo si alguien lo apartaba —. Se perdió cada cosa ello porque continuaba dormido, inconsciente, vencido, una víctima de la guerra — la víctima más inocente —.

- ¿Cuáles son los resultados? - inquirió Erik incorporándose velozmente, cuando el médico entró en la sala.

Éste esquivó su mirada en un principio, incomodo. Erik no necesitaba de los poderes de Charles para saber la opinión que se había forjado de él desde su primer encuentro, cuando irrumpió a gritos en su consulta, con ese ridículo casco sujeto en la cabeza y el traje de licra amarilla cubierto de sangre. Sin embargo, el tiempo y la más que obvia devoción por su amigo, parecía haberle ganado algo de respeto por su parte, aún con el casco continuando en su sitio y las furibundas y groseras negativas con las que se había negado a alejarse del paciente, mientras éste no despertaba, pendieran aún en sus oídos.

Mientras el médico dudaba, Erik se pregunto si era posible sentirse tan nervioso — tan apunto de estallar — aguardando la solución a una pregunta cuya respuesta ya conocía. La imagen de Charles anciano, calvo y parapléjico, prisionero en su silla de ruedas, lo golpeó de nuevo, en el espacio que ocupa un suspiro. Enfadado, Erik apretó los párpados con fuerza, alejando de sí esos recuerdos de un futuro del que nada quería saber. La culpabilidad acompañaba a la imagen.

- Su amigo ha sido muy afortunado - se atrevió a expresar el médico en voz alta, al fin -. Unos minutos más, quizá unos segundos, y hubiera sido demasiado tarde. La bala hubiera podido matarlo. Pero lo operamos a tiempo y, debo añadir, él está mostrando una extraordinaria capacidad de recuperación, una que me asombra hasta a mi mismo. Eso me hace tener esperanzas.

Erik gruñó y su hilera de dientes inferiores — todos pequeños y similares, excepto los dos incisivos, que sobresalían mínimamente — quedó al descubierto, amenazante.

- Sea claro, doctor. Y déjese de palabrería. Dígame las repercusiones.

- La bala ha herido gravemente su medula espinar, fragmentando en tres partes la vigésimo octava vértebra de su columna vertebral - explicó rápidamente el hombre, doctorado en medicina por las tres universidades más aclamadas del país, adoptando su mejor cara de médico aprendida -. Esto ha producido en el paciente un fuerte trauma y la pérdida temporal de movimiento en sus extremidades inferiores. Deberá adaptarse a una silla de ruedas y recibir atención personalizada en todo momento, hasta que se recupere. Personalmente, si sus medios económicos lo permiten, yo recomiendo la contratación de una enfermera.

La última frase la sugirió con prudencia, casi con temor a la reacción de aquel hombre tan agresivo y protector que tenía ante sí — pues al doctor no le cabía duda de que esas dos fueran sus principales cualidades —. Pero Erik no reaccionó. Erik ni siquiera escuchaba. Su mente se había perdido y volaba lejos, retornando una y otra vez a las palabras que jamás creyó escuchar, que constataban que, tal vez, aún no fuera demasiado tarde — _hasta que_ —.

- ¿Ha dicho "hasta que se recupere"? - tartamudeó para asegurarse, con una extraña sensación en el pecho, una que Charles habría denominado esperanza -. ¿Sus heridas son temporales? ¿No tendrá que permanecer en una silla de ruedas para siempre?

- Así es - el médico asintió y añadió una pequeña sonrisa -. La recuperación será un proceso lento y doloroso para el paciente. No, no físicamente - aclaró, interpretando la expresión de Erik -. Pero deberá aprender a respetar sus limitaciones y a depender constantemente de otro, lo que a veces se hace más difícil que soportar el dolor físico. Generalmente, en este tipo de casos, recuperar la completa movilidad de las piernas conlleva un ciclo de entre uno y tres años. Pero, como ya he dicho, su amigo me ha sorprendido… Tal vez… Pudiera ser que unos pocos meses comenzara a presentar progresos… - concluyó, con una voz que no prometía milagros, pero que parecía fascinada por la idea de que sucedieran.

Erik gruñó; después se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse. Algo parecido a la felicidad había calado en sus huesos. El daño no era permanente. Charles se recuperaría pronto. Tal vez el médico tuviera razón y la recuperación fuera un proceso lento doloroso, pero Erik no se apartaría de su lado, facilitándole las cosas. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan agradecido a un ser humano. Todavía quedaba esperanza.

- Gracias, doctor. Haré lo que usted me pida.

* * *

><p><em>Charles siente dolor; pero no un dolor cualquiera, siente que muere de dolor. La agon<em>_ía más insoportable lo devora mientras un pequeño y, en apariencia, inocente objeto __—__ una moneda forjada de hierro y tachada en plata __—__ atraviesa su cráneo, introduciéndose por su frente, fragmentando sus huesos, estallando, una a una y lentamente, cada partícula de sus nervios. Sus venas colapsan y explotan, sus arterias pierden sangre o se coagulan. Dolor. Dolor Dolor._

_Lo peor, es que él es consciente; ve en su mente cómo cada cosa ocurre, mientras la agonía corroe su cuerpo. Y no es capaz de librarse; pudiera si quisiera, pero sabe que en el instante de hacerlo perderá algo demasiado importante a cambio. _

_El dolor se extiende y se repite, una, y otra__…__ y otra vez__…__ Cuando Charles no lo resiste más e intenta huir, sus piernas no reaccionan. Está inválido. Prisionero para siempre._

…

- _¡NOOOO!_

El desgarrador grito de agonía también atravesó todo el hospital, aunque de una manera diferente. Esta vez no hubo oídos que se entremezclados ni vigas de hierro temblando, pero su angustia se abrió eco en todas las cabezas de Nueva York, todas aquellas mentes que se concentraban en un radio de doscientos kilómetros a la redonda. Ese "_no_" cargaba cada partícula de sufrimiento que Charles sentía y resonó en la mente de todas las gentes — mujeres, hombres, abuelos, niños —, muchos de los cuales cayeron al suelo, viendo la muerte de sus sueños, muchos otros estallaron en lágrimas, olvidando cualquier deje de alegría y sintiendo, por un momento — el momento que duró el grito — que ya no quedaba nada bueno por lo que vivir.

Únicamente uno, de entre esos muchos, no percibió ese clamor a la infelicidad dentro de su propio cerebro — aunque sí intuyó que se produjo —, sino que fueron sus tímpanos los que, directamente, lo escucharon emerger de los labios de su mejor amigo.

_- _¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Basta!¡No puedo moverme! ¡No!

Erik escuchó el grito y vio cómo el cuerpo de Charles comenzaba a convulsionarse, en un intento — inútil, por el momento — de incorporarse en pie. El médico se hallaba lejos de la habitación, tampoco había enfermeras cerca, y Erik actuó por instinto.

- ¡No! ¡Charles!

Corrió junto a la cama de su amigo y rodeó con sus dedos sus brazos — cuyas muñecas, coronadas por agujas, ya habían comenzado a sangrar — reafirmándolos contra el colchón. El cuerpo de Charles continuó convulsionándose y Erik se reclinó sobre él, aprisionando con su torso, en un esfuerzo por mantenerlo inmóvil.

- Detente… Charles… ¡Relájate! ¡No quiero que te hagas daño!

No hubo respuesta.

El forcejó se prolongó unos instantes, instantes en los que el cuerpo de Charles se retorcía y el cuerpo Erik lo mantenía sujeto — torso con torso, piel con piel, palpitación contra palpitación —. Entonces, lentamente, la visión del paciente empezó a clarearse. Lo reconoció. Y, por un instante, sus ojos reflejaron paz.

Charles dejó de convulsionarse. Erik le regaló el inicio de una pequeña sonrisa a cambio. Ambos rostros se hallaban muy cerca, a milímetros de distancia, y, durante ese tiempo, el tiempo que dura un parpadeo, aunque el casco continuara en sitio y tal no fuera su poder, ambos creyeron leer los pensamientos del otro, en perfecta comunión a través de sus ojos.

Después, el iris azul de Charles se oscureció, súbita presa de los recuerdos; y desvió la vista, deseando encontrarse en cualquier otro lugar excepto aquél — junto a cualquier otra persona que fuera él —. Como si dicho deseo se hubiera manifestado en palabras, Erik lo libró de su agarre y se alejó, apartándose de él de la misma forma que si su piel quemara — abrasado por el contacto no deseado —. Ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra — demasiado difícil, demasiados reproches, demasiadas confrontaciones —.

El silencio se hubiera extendido, quien sabe si eternamente. Por fortuna, el médico eligió ese preciso momento para intervenir. Entró en la sala con paso firme, sin hallar nada extraño en sus posturas — Charles sobre la cama en calma, Erik a unos pocos respetuosos pasos de distancia — que lo hiciera sospechar sobre confrontación, y sonrió al contemplar a su paciente despierto.

- Profesor Xavier - lo saludo amablemente; Erik comprendió de inmediato que se encontraba mucho a más a gusto con él que con su propia presencia, lo que por otra parte — considerándolo a él como un humano — le halagaba -. Soy el médico que le ha atendido, el doctor Halle. Es una gran alegría para mi verle despierto, profesor, no lo esperábamos hasta esta noche. ¿Le ha puesto ya su amigo al tanto de la situación?

No, Erik no lo había hecho. Ni siquiera había hablado. Pero Charles aguardó unos instantes y asintió afirmativamente. Su rostro reflejaba un profundo alivio, casi incredulidad.

- Si... lo ha hecho. La minusvalía no es permanente… Podré volver a caminar, ¿verdad?

Incluso habiendo obtenido la información directamente de la mente del médico, su voz arrastraba un deje de súplica, anhelante. El doctor confirmó el dictamen rápidamente, comprensivo. Había tratado suficientes pacientes como el mismo diagnóstico para entender cuan difícil era siempre para ellos aceptar su nueva situación. 

- Así es. Como ya la dije al señor Lensherr - recordó con un tono que pretendía ser jovial -, ha sido usted muy afortunado. Unos minutos más, unos segundos… y habrían sido vitales. Por suerte, pudimos intervenirle a tiempo; y yo tengo que plena confianza de que, con el tiempo, su recuperación será completa - giró el rostro hacía Erik -. ¿Dónde dijo usted que se había herido?

- En una de las instalaciones para tiro olímpico de Central Park - contestó él sin titubear, sin que ningún rastro de remordimiento o vacilación enturbiara la voz, pese al leve escepticismo que había caracterizado la pregunta del médico -. Ensañábamos para una película… Fue un fallo muy estúpido, en realidad.

- ¿Una película? ¿Sobre qué?

Charles hubiera adivinado de inmediato si se trababa de verdadera curiosidad, o si era la desconfianza lo que lo impulsaba a indagar sobre el asunto. Pero Erik no se inmuto.

- Sobre mutantes - dijo -. Mutantes que quieren se conducidos al genocidio por la raza humana, y deben defenderse.

- ¡Oh!

El doctor Halle retrocedió unos pasos, revolviéndose nerviosamente el bigote, y nunca supo si fue debido a la peculiar respuesta, a la ferocidad con la que fue expuesta, o al letal brillo que rezumaban del Erik Lehnsherr. El hombre le había inspirados sentimientos confusos desde el principio. En cierto sentido — un sentido imposible de clasificar — era como si no fuese totalmente… humano.

Consciente mejor que nadie de la deriva de esos pensamientos peligrosos, Charles entendió que había llegado su momento; sus dedos anular y corazón fluctuaron a un punto concreto de su cabeza, para aumentar la concentración. Que su amigo continuaba portando el casco de Shaw no le paso desapercibido, aunque no lo miró. Tampoco la agonía sufrida la última vez.

- Erik, es suficiente - ordenó secamente -. Doctor, prosiga, por favor.

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Si, si por supuesto. Verá…

Abstrayéndose del discurso, Erik se reprochó a sí mismo su falta de autocontrol. Él siempre había hecho uso de un carácter agresivo y poco paciente — quizá no siempre, pero sí desde que su memoria alcanzaba a recordar, sí desde aquel fatídico disparo que destruyó su "_yo_" anterior y lo obligó a renacer en un "_yo_" nuevo; más fuerte, más potente, más invulnerable —. Nunca se preocupó por la imagen que daba de él a cualquier ser humano. Nunca se molestó en agradarles. Al contrario, prefería imponer respeto, temor, odio. Los únicos cuya confianza intentaba ganar, mostrándose amable y atento, eran los nazis que perseguía — sus futuras víctimas — y únicamente porque así podía darse el lujo de disfrutar, después, la expresión de absoluta sorpresa que enmarcaba sus caras, el pavor en sus rostros, la culpabilidad — vieja y ajada, y venida demasiado tarde — que deformaba su mirada, con el conocimiento de que él era un demonio vengador surgido del infierno y de que, por él, sus pecados iban a ser al fin saldados.

- Como ve - continuaba explicando el médico -, su sistema urinario y reproductor no ha sufrido demasiados daños, otro motivo más para asentirse agradecido. Usted deberá adaptarse a su nueva situación, requiriendo el menor tiempo posible. Será necesario que se amolde al uso constante de una silla de ruedas, para trasladarse, y también deberá ingerir una serie de medicamentos y realizar una serie de ejercicios para evitar que sus músculos se atrofien y facilitar así la recuperación - hizo una pausa, para asegurarse de que Charles mantenía la atención; después prosiguió, pero con un tono más humano, menos adquirido -. Sé que son muchos cambios, muchas cosas que usted no podrá hacer, sé cuán doloroso puede resultar… Sin embargo, repito con énfasis, son sólo medidas temporales… En menos tiempo del que imagina volverá a caminar normalmente. Serán, nada más, unos pocos…

- …años - concluyó por él la voz de Charles, rota y desolada, aunque no fuera su intención trasmitir dichos sentimientos. Pero era así como se sentía. Exhausto. Derrotado. Roto.

Hacía tres semanas, Charles Xavier era un humano normal. Si, escuchaba en su cabeza y, sí, podía controlar las acciones ajenas, pero eso era todo; en su vida diaria, era uno más. Un joven que asistía a clases por la mañana, estudiaba su tesis por las tardes y ocupaba las noches en tabernas de facultad bebiendo cerveza, presumiendo de sus conocimientos y empleándolos para conquistar alguna chica nueva, mientras su hermana Raven se empleaba — con más asiduidad de la que a él gustaría — en frustrar dichas citas.

Ahora, después de haber experimentado tanta y diversa emoción en un plazo tan pequeño — demasiado pequeño para asimilarlo —, todo lo que quedaba de él era un ser minusválido. Un hombre a medias. Un hombre que debería depender de otros para valerse en las cosas más simples; que ni siquiera sería capaz de sobrevivir por sí mismo. Una situación que se hacía aún más dura, cuando él, de alguna manera — manera que, día tras día, se había ocupado de esconder, incluso de sí mismo, con remordimientos —, siempre se había creido superior al resto. 

- Unos pocos años… - la cifra se le hacía inmensa, insuperable -.

- Meses, no años.

Irrumpió alguien — él supo inmediatamente quién - en sus pensamientos.

Por primera vez, los ojos de Charles y Erik se encontraron, ambos azules. Charles había rehuido esa mirada desde que apenas despertara, desde que Erik se apartara de Charles como si la piel de Charles quemara, porque Charles había deseado que Erik no permaneciera cerca — que fuese otro en su lugar —.

Tal vez el doctor no se percatara, pero la tensión, el magnetismo del ambiente, vibró con esa mirada. Enfrentados dos pares de ojos del mismo color azul — iguales, pero tan distintos al mismo tiempo —. Los ojos de Charles con ese color azul suave, muy brillante, cuya luz destacaba sobre el resto, con una aureola dorada alrededor, que parecía el reflejo de su propia alma. El azul de Erik, en cambio, oscuro, bordeado de negro, fácilmente confundible con distintos tonos de gris o de verde; pero si uno contemplaba esos ojos de frente, mientras reflectaban el Sol del horizonte, éstos lo imbuirían en un poderoso hechizo, prendiendo al observador de esa mirada, implantando en su corazón el deseo de conquistar esa luz que brillaba, tan hermosa, — reflejo de otra —, en una anhelante desesperación de que no se apagara nunca.

Los ojos eran reflejos de sus dueños, y la aureola de Charles resplandecía con fuego cuando Erik se hallaba cerca, mientras los ojos de Erik se iluminaban, prendiendo de su hechizo, y reflejaban vida. Pero ninguno de ellos se percataba del milagro — no querían percatarse —; no ahora, al menos. Ahora, menos que nunca, existiendo tantas cosas interponiéndose en su camino — remordimientos, culpas, rencores, reproches silenciados —, que los separaban y los mantenían lejos. 

- Meses - repitió Erik, con un profundo sentimiento de congoja en el pecho, fruto de aquella mirada que le había hecho saber — si es que acaso aún le quedaban dudas — que las cosas resultaban distintas entre él y Charles, que había nuevas barreras que los distanciaban; un contacto que había reabierto, también, las heridas de su sueño, de ese futuro que ya odiaba, de esa explosión, ridículamente frágil, en la que éste desaparecía en miles de átomos diferentes, sin dejar huella de su presencia, como si nunca hubiera existido -. Usted dijo meses, ¿no es así, doctor? - inquirió, como excusa para girar la vista hacía él, huyendo de la mirada herida de Charles, y palpando sus labios con la lengua antes de hablar, tratando de poner fin a la sequedad que se había apoderado de su paladar — y de su cuerpo, y de su mente —.

- Bueno, sí… - el doctor parecía nervioso de nuevo, intercalando la vista entre su paciente y su protector, pues, en su mente, no había otro término que designara mejor al señor Lensherr -. Usted ha mostrado una capacidad de recuperación excepcional, profesor. Lo cual me hace engendrar esperanzas, aunque no garantías, de que los progresos comiencen a presentarse antes de lo esperado, quizá en unos seis u ocho meses - concluyó, asintiendo con la cabeza hacía Erik -.

Charles asintió. Veía las dudas en la mente del médico como si fuesen transparentes, y se negaba a entablar esperanzas. Serían años, por el momento.

El doctor Halle habló un poco más y después se despidió, prometiendo regresar a menudo para interesarse por su salud y por su animo, y recomendándole encarecidamente mantenerse fuerte, con una visión positiva. Palabras vacías. Charles supo que era sincero, aunque también supo que se sentía aliviado de marcharse, al fin, y que Erik no era la única causa. Él y Charles quedaron a solas.

Silencio. Silencio de nuevo. Ambos habían compartido momentos de silencio en el pasado, momentos de silencio entre densas y sugestivas conversaciones — en las que no existían _tabúes_, en las discutían temas de cualquier tipo —. El silencio de entonces era sereno, sosegado, trasmitía calma; un instante en el que ya habían agotado las palabras, pero seguían comunicándose — tan intensa era la sintonía del uno con el otro —. El silencio de ahora — tenso, rígido, electrizante, mudo en su desasosiego — era una cosa totalmente contraria. Un silencio cargado de reproches, de ira, de rencores que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a expresar, bien por diferentes razones.

Erik, de nuevo, — tal vez porque la culpa lo reconcomía a él con más intensidad que a su amigo — se obligó a sí mismo a dar el primer paso. Se acercó a la cama de Charles, caminando con pasos pequeños, y se arrodilló junto a su cabecero. De esa forma, su rostro quedó a la misma altura que el de su amigo; ninguno de los dos sobresalía por encima del otro.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - inquirió, con verdadero interés.

Charles giró el rostro hacía Erik y obligó a sus ojos a enfocarlo, pese el daño que produjo en sí la visión de él con su casco — pues fue como sentirse rechazado, rechazado él y rechazada su conexión, aquella tan especial que los había inbuido desde el principio —. Por simple comodidad — porque poseía fuerzas para discutir o porque tal vez no deseara hacerlo —, eligió ser sincero. Pero fue una sincerdad rallana en lo suplerfluo. 

- Cansado... Muy cansado. ¿Y los demás?

A Erik no le pasó desapercibido el cambio de tema. Tampoco hizo nada por evitarlo.

- A salvo, espero. Ordené a Azazel que los llevará lejos, una vez nos trajo a nosotros aquí. Probablemente se hayan trasladado ya a la mansión. Has pasado dos días enteros durmiendo, amigo.

Ese "_amigo_" trataba de ser una broma. Una forma de aligerar el ambiente, de relajar la tensión. Pero los múltiples significados que adquiería, una vez pronunciado, no le pasaron desapercibidos ni al uno ni al otro. Sus ojos se oscurecieron. El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación.

Y Charles luchó por romperlo, por expresar algo — lo que quiera que fuera —, pero el cansancio hacía mella en sus huesos. Temía que, si gastaba sus fuerzas derramando una palabra, una sola, su voz se perdería y ya no sería capaz de hallarla nunca.

Permaneció mudo.

- Charles yo…

Y en ese momento, Erik podría haberse disculpado, podría haber expresado una explicación para sus acciones, podría haber dicho lo siento — como en verdad deseaba —. También podría haberle hablardo a Charles del futuro, ese futuro que, de algún modo, se había instalado en su mente y lo torturaba. Un futuro horrible, cubierto de fracasos, uno futuro dónde él, Erik, nunca consiguió lo que anhela, un futuro dónde él, Charles, falleció — asesinado — sin ver su sueño cumplido.

Pero el temor fue demasiado grande — venido con la vergüenza —; y supo que, si hablaba, sería demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. ¿Qué haría Charles con la información? ¿La ignoraría y escogería el mismo camino, condenando a su propia raza a la extinción y el olvido? ¿Renunciaría Erik a esa ventaja, hasta no estar seguro? Él estaba dispuesto a rectificar, pero ¿y Charles? Finalmente, Erik eligió callar y no se confesó— ni se disculpó —. 

Eligió preguntar, en cambio:

- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo te sientes, de verdad?

La puntualización era importante. Los ojos de Charles se abrieron y después se entrecerrarron en líneas muy delgadas. Sus pupilas adquirieron un brillo especial. Su manos lo buscaron, e inmediatamente Erik modificó su postura para responder al contacto. Se aferraron a él, como si — a su pesar — fueran la única cosa en el mundo que pudiera sostenerle. Había lágrimas vivas deslizándose por sus mejillas. 

- Asustado, Erik... Estoy aterrorizado…

* * *

><p>¡Saludos, obsesas del Erik&amp;Charles como yo! (XD) Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Sé que las acciones se desarrollan de forma lenta, pero quería reflejar esa pasividad, ese ambiente inhiesto de los hospitales… que da la sensación de que el mundo se apaga y todo fluye más lentamente. Por otra parte, la relación entre ellos debe ser tensa por obligación, por mucho que desearía escribir a Erik que súplica perdón de rodillas y un Charles que se lo concede de corazón, pidiéndole que no pierda más tiempo y lo bese (XP). Las cosas irán lentamente. De momento, por pequeño que sea, ya hemos visto un pequeño avance. Charles ha accedido a olvidar — por un tiempo — todo lo que le separa de Erik y acogerlo en busca de consuelo.<p>

Sé que tampoco hemos visto mucho de los recuerdos del futuro y de lo que piensa Erik al respecto, pero entended que por ahora su prioridad es Charles — como demostró en la playa; en cuanto lo vio caer herido se olvidó de los mísiles y corrió a socorrerlo —. Cuando éste empiece a normalidaz su situación veremos algo más de acción, aunque tampoco mucha — recodad que el fanfic está en categoría "romance", y se va a centrar en ello por encima de lo demás.

Y, ¡por supuesto! Como muchas deseabais — yo la primera, lo había planeado así desde el principio — la inmovilidad de Charles es sólo temporal. No soy ninguna experta en medicina, y mi última intención es ofender a nadie. Debe ser muy duro, horrible, encontrarse en una situación semejante, e intentado reflejar dicho sentimientos fielmente. Yo no se cuanto tiempo tardarían en la película en trasladar a Charles a un hospital — presupongo que bastante, viendo la situación de rechazo a la que se enfrentan —, pero en mi fic, es precisamente esa rápida actuación de Erik lo que lo salva — ósea, que al final, los recuerdos del futuro si sirvieron de algo, (^^) —.

Prometo, para el próximo capítulo, aumentar la interacción entre ellos, en el buen sentido y en el malo, y probablemente sabremos también que tal le ha ido al grupo de Mística y compañía. Ahora, antes de despedirme, quiero agradecer a las **catorce personas **que me han hecho la mutante — XD — más feliz de esta tierra con sus comentarios. Es difícil expresar cuán agradecida os estoy a todas. **Arue-san, Silia g. miranda, Rosa Novak Winchester, Ainums, Valdelmar, Yuki Souma, Elhyam, Leina Salvatore, Ellise, hikikomori-chan, Madellinne Lamperouge, Mis Rena, ****, Septimaluna**.

**¡Muchísimas gracias!** A la mayoría ya os he contestado personalmente, y para los reviews anónimos, que por desgracia las leyes de la página me impiden contestar aquí — lo hice una vez con una historia, y me la denunciaron y la acabaron borrando ¬¬ — os invito a dejarme vuestro correo la próxima vez, siempre con espacio entre sí, para poder contestaros allí como merecéis. ^^

También quería avisaros, de que **cualquier PM que me envéis tardaré más de lo normal en contestarlo**, porque ahora mismo **me voy a la montaña** (o bueno, aproximadamente en unas horas, de madrugada), y estaré allí un par de noches, hasta el martes, para desestresarme y coger fuerzas para el último examen. No osbtante, en cuanto llegue a casa, lo primero que haré, después de dormir, será leerlos y contestarlo todos, con mucho cariño.

Ahora os envío un fuerte saludo, gente.

Cuidaos todos, Anzu.

**¿REVIEWS?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Anochecía. Erik observó el Sol desaparecer tras las montañas, oscureciendo el horizonte, a través de la ventana que enmarcaba la pared izquierda. Pronto, la Luna tomaría el relevo. En lo demás, nada había cambiado. La habitación en la que se hallaba era tan blanca hoy como ayer y antesdeayer, el olor pestilente — ese que tanto odiaba, que su memoria relacionaba con algo más que hospitales — se mantenía de igual manera. En cuanto a él, Erik, continuaba inmóvil, sentado en el perfil de una cama demasiado estrecha para dos personas, con una primera mano prisionera de otra que se negaba a dejarlo ir, y una segunda reafirmada sobre la frente de Charles en un contacto cálido y suave — por completo natural — mientras éste todavía dormía, aferrándose a él incluso en sueños, portando en su rostro una paz que no se localizaba antaño, antes de asumir su debilidad y confesarse _—__"__estoy asustado, Erik_" "_estoy aterrorizado_ —.

_Un parpadeo_. Olvidando su mutismo, Erik apreció al instante cómo el cuerpo de Charles se estremecía y la placida expresión de su rostro se descomponía ligeramente. Los músculos de su espalda se pusieron en guardia. _Dos parpadeos_. La luz blanca y artificial lo cegaba, era difícil reconocer un cuerpo material entre las cientos de formas que se escondían en la penumbra. Charles se sentía confuso, primero en un estado de relajación atemporal, después golpeado por un súbito e inexplicable sentimiento de pánico. _Tercer y cuarto parpadeo_. Su visión fue aclarándose. El mundo dejo de parecer una enorme mancha brillante — salpicada por otras más pequeñas, amorfas y azabaches — y comenzó a tomar forma. Una habitación. Una cama. Cuatro paredes. Una ventana. El cielo oscuro de la noche trasparentándose tras ella.

- Erik…

Charles supo quién era de inmediato, sin necesidad de que sus ojos lo buscaran, o su mente tratara de localizarlo — inútilmente — entre la infinidad de murmullos inconfesos que abarrotaban el hospital. Reconocería ese toque en cualquier parte — ese contacto entre sus pieles —, incluso después cien años; ningún otro lo tocaba de la forma en la que Erik lo hacía.

Sus manos continuaron entrelazadas.

- ¡Charles!

Erik no se había movido de su lado desde antes de que él sucumbiera al sueño. No había sido consciente de cómo sus músculos iban entumeciéndose, uno a uno, ni de cómo sus párpados luchaban por permanecer abiertos, mientras el cansancio y la dificultad ansiaban apoderarse de ellos. Ni siquiera había considerado la idea de dejarlo y alejarse. La ternura que mostraba para con él, hizo que Charles casi olvidara, por un momento, la imposición de ese horrible casco, y las decisiones fatídicas de aquella playa.

Lo observó con afecto — el azul brillante de sus ojos enmarcado por su aureola dorada —. Erik correspondió esa mirada, con repentina confianza.

- Has tardado, esta vez... - bromeó -. Comenzaba a creer que ya no despertarías.

Charles aceptó la burla, arqueando ambas cejas, como uno más de los chistes cotidianos que circulaban entre ellos, y su rostro adquirió un ligero aire de superioridad intencional.

- Soy más fuerte de lo que crees, amigo mío. Y por visto, tú estabas decidido a esperarme…

- Siempre.

La contestación fue demasiado sobria, demasiado directa, demasiado sincera — demasiado trascendental —; lejos del tono distendido que había escogido, como mudo acuerdo mutuo. Pero no fue intencional. Erik respondió lo que pensaba, antes de lograr reprimirlo. Después obligó a sus ojos a no desviarse, como deseaban. Los obligó a permanecer inmóviles, inexpresivos sobre los ojos de su amigo, en un intento por ocultar el temor que lo carcomía por dentro y que ni siquiera reconocía ante sí mismo.

Siempre había conocido la posibilidad — la posibilidad de que la distancia fuera demasiado grande, las diferencias insuperables —, la había considerado como una reacción negativa a sus acciones; había creído que, tal vez, valiera la pena el costo, si con ello lograba salvar a su especie. Pero ahora que reconocía a su sacrificio — el de ambos — como inútil, dolía inmensamente más pagar el precio. No se sentía capaz. Y no quería serlo.

- Erik, yo no…

Charles — que vio sus dudas — intentó consolarlo, acallar su temor, pero comprendió que no podía acunarlo sin que sus labios pronunciaran mentiras a cambio — demasiados reproches inconfesos, cosas que se interponían —. Entonces intentó incorporarse, un gesto tan simple como levantar su espalda del colchón y aproximarse unos centímetros a su amigo — tal vez para apoyar sus manos sobre su rostro, tal vez para apoyar su frente sobre su frente — a fin de tomar su dolor consigo.

No lo logró; — estaba inválido —. Su cerebro ordenaba a sus piernas que hicieran fuerza, pero éstas no reaccionaban; — estaba inválido —. La inmovilidad lo perseguía desde aquella playa, y después había escuchado el diagnóstico surgir de los labios del propio médico; — estaba inválido —. Pero, en aquel momento, la impotencia lo hirió de frente. Su invalidez dejo de ser un juicio teórico que entendía y asumía, para metamorfosearse en una dura y cruel realidad — en algo que sentía, que lo devoraba por dentro —. Él, Charles, estaba inválido. Y, como si se tratase de un auto reflejo, a la velocidad de un relámpago, sus manos se separaron de las de Erik, huyendo lejos.

Sus ojos también lo esquivaron.

- Estoy cansado… Y tú no te has movido de esta habitación durante días. ¿Por qué no buscas un sitio para descansar?

Erik asintió, percibiendo con dolor como el muro volvía a alzarse ante ellos, acusando un terrible vacío en sus manos, que algo echaban en falta. Asintió, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar discutir o suplicar perdón de rodillas — ambas acciones eran igual de tentadoras —. Charles necesitaba paz — esas habían sido las palabras del médico —, y él no iba a ser un ser tan egoísta para negársela. Por el momento.

- Muy bien.

Se incorporó y sus piernas trastabillaron, fruto de las largas horas de inmovilidad. Tuvo que alargar una mano y reafirmarla sobre una pared para mantenerse en pie. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, odiando su debilidad. El corazón de Charles se enterneció al verlo, pese a que continuaba — inevitablemente — coronado por el dolor y la ira.

- Amigo mío… - dijo -.

No pronunció más palabras. Tampoco fueron necesarias. Los ojos de él y los de Erik conectaron, con la misma sensibilidad de antaño — una conexión extraña, dónde las palabras sobraban —. "A_ún es demasiado reciente; pronto__"_parecieron decir esos ojos. Y basto. Fue suficiente, para ambos

- Volveré temprano, por la mañana. ¿Estarás bien mientras tanto? - inquirió el más viejo de los dos, con preocupación sincera.

- Hay cien enfermeras en este hospital que se rifan por mis cuidados - bromeó el otro, en un intento por ser el de antes; un intento que concordaba con su voz cansada ni con la mortífera palidez de su rostro -. Creo que lograré sobrevivir a la noche.

Erik le ofreció una medio sonrisa a cambio.

- De todos modos, grita si me necesitas. No andaré lejos.

Aquella fue su despedida, tan simple y a la vez tan compleja — sin florituras, declaraciones falsas, ni buenos deseos —. Ellos estaban por encima de eso. Erik le ofreció una última mirada y Charles le correspondió con la misma intensidad. Después el uno se alejó y el otro permitió que su cabeza reposara definitivamente sobre el colchón, y pronto empezaron a emerger las lágrimas. Tal vez, cuando sus ojos se secasen o se cansasen de llorar, el mundo volviera a ser un lugar mejor.

…

El aire de la noche azotó su cabello con ímpetu; la temperatura disminuyó unos grados fuera de las paredes del hospital. Erik agradeció el contraste, útil para despejar sus sentidos, mientras cerraba la cremallera de su cazadora de cuero y observaba a derecha e izquierda, en busca de alguna pensión que pudiera serle eficaz para pasar la noche. El ambiente ruidoso y lozano de la ciudad Nueva York, una vez caído el Sol, difería fuertemente con el aire acuciado y cenizo del hospital.

Erik avanzó por la cera desdeñando confianza y esquivando con eficacia al resto de individuos — transeúntes, cuadrillas de jóvenes y universitarios, madres y abuelos — que, impregnados en su propio mundo de preocupaciones, apenas reparaban en él con atención. Un cártel de letras brillantes en color verde captó su interés — _Hostal Liberty Places _—; y no quedaba lejos del hospital. Erik decidió que debería hacerse con algunas prendas de ropa nueva con las que sustituir la presente. Sus ojos se desviaron a una modesta tienda de una única planta y a la discreta cabina telefónica que se ubicaba un par de metros más allá.

Caminó hasta ésta, introduciéndose en ella, y cerró la puerta de vidrio trasparente tras de sí. Con naturalidad, acercó el audífono a su oreja y aguardó unos instantes. Se centró en su poder. Un aluvión de sonidos metálicos — que se prolongó por varios segundos —, descendió del interior de la cabina telefónica y desbordó la caja de cambios. Erik sonrió con superioridad, aún cuando nadie hubiera cerca para visualizar dicha sonrisa, y recogió las monedas que habían caído guardándolas en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón — bastarían para pagar las facturas de un par de días —. Sólo entonces, decidió que tal vez fuera un buen momento para hacer un uso verídico del teléfono.

…

Charles apenas durmió aquella noche; había sucumbido al sueño una vez se agotaron sus lágrimas, pero en su mayoría había sido turbio y salpicado por pesadillas y sentimientos de angustia, que derivaban ahora en ojeras y bolsas bajo sus ojos. En dicha condición lo encontró Erik, también somnoliento, un par de horas después del amanecer del día siguiente. Él sí había logrado dormir algunos minutos, pero en su mayoría había aprovechado la noche para ducharse y reflexionar.

- Buenos días… - lo saludó desde la cama, siguiendo la trayectoria de su cuerpo con sus cansados ojos azules.

El mutante del magnetismo rechazó las formalidades. Introduciéndose en la habitación con los hombros rectos y la espalda erguida, caminó hasta el incomodo sillón de pana naranja, a pocos metros de la cama del enfermo, e intentó adaptarse lo mejor posible. Refirmó sus brazos sobre los apoyaderos del asiento y cruzó las piernas — la una sobre la otra —, deteniéndose a observarlo.

- Tienes un aspecto horrible, Charles…

El aludido amplió primero los ojos — sorprendido — y después curvó los labios en una sonrisa amarga, optando antes el sarcasmo que por la dura replica que le escocía en la lengua.

- Vaya… Ese es justo el halago que necesitaba, Erik. Muchas gracias.

- Lo digo en serio - insistió el otro, dejando en claro que su intención había sido todo lo contrario a una burla -. Dudo que hayas dormido un poco esta noche. ¿Quieres que llame al médico?

Su amigo no necesitó de su poder para creer en sus buenas intenciones, pues supo al instante que su preocupación era sincera, que no mentía. Entonces la ofensa dio paso a otra emoción, mil veces más peligrosa. La derrota.

- No te molestes. Ya se ha pasado por aquí varias veces, esta noche. Y tampoco sería capaz de arreglar lo que esta roto si regresara, ¿verdad?

Sus palabras — el tono amargo de las mismas más que el propio contenido — permanecieron enturbiando el ambiente unos momentos, durante los que reino el silencio. "_Lo que está roto_". ¿Se refería a su inmovilidad física o había algo más? ¿Algo que tuviera que ver con él, con sus decisiones y acciones en aquella playa?

Finalmente, Erik eligió forjar un nuevo tema; incapaz de resolver a los interrogantes que planteaba el primero y poco dispuesto a martillear su autodominio en base a ellos. El médico había pedido calma. Paz para su paciente, se recordó.

- Anoche llamé a la mansión.

En los ojos de Charles resurgió un nuevo matiz de atención — que Erik percibió cuando éstos enfocaron a los suyos propios — pero era mínimo; fruto más de una obligación autoimpuesta que de verdadero sentimiento.

- ¿Si? ¿Los localizaste?

Se negó a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

- Se hallaban todos allí, a excepción de Banshee. Alex y Hank dijeron que había viajado a casa de sus padres, para no inquietarlos, pero que regresaría pronto. Raven fue quien contestó al teléfono. Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Los ojos de Charles reflejaron ahora verdadera emoción, un brillo de afecto especial que no se hallaba presente mientras Erik mencionaba a los demás.

- ¿No me odia? - inquirió casi con miedo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué habría de odiarte?

- Ella estaba contigo - afirmó él de inmediato, revelando que no era la primera vez que consideraba el asunto -. Hubiera dejado que los misiles explotaran. Creo que me culpa por no permitirlo.

Sus párpados se cerraron y Erik se obligó a sí mismo a respirar profundamente, relajando sus músculos y alejando de su mente el tema de confrontación. Demasiado reciente. Continuaba sin ser el momento para discutir.

- Tú eres su hermano, Charles - aseveró en cambio, con total convicción, sorprendido incluso de que el telépata pudiera en duda tal realidad -. Y ella te quiere. Dos opiniones distintas no van a cambiar eso.

Un chispazo de memorias futuras, que con esfuerzo y voluntad había aprendido a reprimir durante la noche, rebatieron sus palabras. _Raven llorando. Raven dejando de ser Raven. Raven centrándose en su odio para superar su dolor. Él, Magneto, acompañándola en el proceso. Mystic __y Charles, antiguos hermanos, dos completos desconocidos. _

Con horror, Erik rechazó tales recuerdos, repitiéndose a sí mismo que la visión de un potencial futuro no convertía dicho futuro en realidad; no inexorablemente. Él no planeaba a cometer dichas acciones. Jamás obraría en contra de Charles arrebatándole a su hermana. Incluso si pidiera a ésta que se uniera a su bando — y es que formaba uno —, esa separación no tendría que llevarse a cabo. Continuarían viéndose, en la distancia.

Charles no se percató de ese pequeño lapsus. No se percató de cómo el azul de los ojos de su amigo se nubló hasta casi convertirse en gris, ni de cómo sus manos se crisparon y sus puños se cerraron con ira. No se percató porque su mente — y sus ojos — fluctuaban aparte, lejos de los temores y remordimientos de Erik, deteniéndose una y otra vez las palabras que él había pronunciado en su anterior afirmación, sin siquiera ser consciente del significado que ocultaban.

_Ella te quiere, Charles. Dos opiniones distintas no van a cambiar eso. _

- ¿Si? Tal vez tengas razón… -dudó -. ¿Pero cómo pueden dos personas continuar su amistad si, a la larga, las creencias opuestas del uno lo conducirán a enfrentarse al otro irrevocablemente?

El cambio en la tonalidad de su voz, la gravedad que proyectaba su rostro, la franja dorada que alumbraba sus iris azules… Erik supo de inmediato que ya era Raven de quién Charles hablaba; que ya no era ella el sujeto de la cuestión. Y la pregunta floto en su mente, sin dilucidar la respuesta por más tiempo del deseado. ¿Sería posible?

- Yo no poseo la respuesta que buscas, Charles - reconoció, con voz grave -. Pero el médico te dará el alta pronto y regresaremos a la mansión en pocos días. Tal vez sea un buen lugar para averiguarlo.

Sus palabras fuera una oferta, mas que una contestación. Erik lo sabía y también Charles. Dependía del segundo aceptar dicho ofrecimiento, o rechazarlo. Erik estaba decidido a no presionar; eligiese Charles lo que eligiese, sería una decisión libre, y un intentó de recomponer ese futuro maltrecho y rehacerlo. Transcurrieron largos instantes, en completo silencio. Entonces, el cuello de Charles asintió, una única vez. Y ninguno de los dos tuvo más que decir.

_Había aceptado._

_…_

El resto día transcurrió en un superficialidad arrolladora. Ambos amigos habían dicho ya más de lo que pretendieron expresar, en un principio. Temían que si continuaban tensando el ambiente, éste terminara por explotar, en el momento menos oportuno. En base a esa guía, Charles interrogó a Erik sobre su cambio de vestuario, y Erik contestó — sin delatar su procedencia — que también había adquirido algunas prendas nuevas para Charles, para que cuando abandonara el hospital no tuviera que hacerlo con su bata de cama o con el peto amarillo, como únicas opciones. Hablaron también sobre el tiempo, sobre el tráfico en la ciudad de Nueva York y sobre la horrenda comida que servían en los hospitales. La mayor parte del tiempo, permanecieron en silencio.

Cuando la noche comenzó a filtrarse a través de los cristales, Erik comprendió que había llegado el momento de la despedida.

- Intenta dormir más esta noche - fueron sus últimas palabras -. La debilidad no te será de ninguna ayuda.

Después se incorporó con decisión, camino con la espalda erguida y dejó atrás el dormitorio del hospital— sin detenerse, sin girar el rostro para observar la reacción de Charles a su declaración —.

Sus nuevos vaqueros y el jersey de algodón negro y cuello alto impidieron que el contraste de temperatura fuera tan elevado como el de la noche anterior. Con mesura, Erik descendió por la rampa principal y torció a la derecha. Tal vez no fuera mala idea dar un pequeño paseo por la calles de Nueva York, antes de encerrarse de nuevo en su hotel, e intentar así despejarse.

En su anterior llamada, Raven le había hecho prometer que contactaría de nuevo, manteniéndola al día sobre la salud de su hermano; y nuevo asalto a una cabina telefónica resultaría una útil contribución a sus ahorros. Mientras caminaba en busca de una, inevitablemente, sus reflexiones volvieron a dirigirlo a las horrendas visiones de ese terrible futuro que tanto odiaba. ¿Habrían forjado ya una diferencia, sus nuevas elecciones, o todo continuaría tan negro como el primer día?

...

El quinto día desde su operación, el clima de Nueva York sufrió una repentina ola de calor procedente del suroeste del continente, desértico. Quizá debido a su ascendencia inglesa, Charles nunca había resistido bien las altas temperaturas, ni la sequedad del ambiente urbano, que acentuaba su impaciencia e, incluso, socava su buena educación. Sin embargo, en las habitaciones interiores de aquel hospital — el más prestigioso de Manhattan —, el ambiente continuaba siendo fresco, sin rozar la delgada línea que divide el bienestar del frío glacial, adecuado siempre a la salud de los pacientes.

Con una aspecto mucho más saludable y descansado que el de el día anterior, lo encontró Erik aquella mañana.

- Veo que hoy si has dormido - afirmó a modo de saludo, introduciéndose en la habitación con sus andares comunes, unos que derrochaban confianza -. Te ves mucho más atractivo que ayer.

- Buenos días a ti también, Erik - replicó el otro, haciendo gala de sus exquisitos modales ingleses y mostrando, efectivamente, que su humor iba acrecentándose -.

Erik no contestó. Pero cuando Charles buscó su mirada — mientras él tomaba asiento en el incomodo sillón de pana anaranjado, que prácticamente se había asignado como suyo — sus labios se deformaron en una mueca muy característica, que identificaba de antes, porque no era la primera vez que Erik se la dedicaba. La había visto con anterioridad.

— El rostro torcido en un ligero perfil, los labios unidos en una estrecha franja, y el extremo superior derecho de ambos curvado en un ángulo hacía arriba; los pómulos realzados sutilmente y un pequeño hoyuelo en extremo izquierdo, opuesto al lado de su sonrisa —. Una expresión altanera y gentil, al mismo tiempo. De orgullo y de aprecio. Una expresión que era capaz de llegar a decir tanto, diciendo en realidad tan poco.

- El doctor Halle me ha hecho más pruebas y dice que la herida de la bala cicatriza rápidamente. En unos días podrá darme el alta - cambio de tema, entablando conversación por propia voluntad -.

De inmediato, Erik mostró interés.

- Esa es una buena noticia. Anoche volví a hablar con Raven y está desesperada por verte. Incluso me pidió la dirección del hospital, para venir ella misma…

Charles clavó los ojos sobre los suyos — tan azules, tan distintos — con repentina seriedad. Su cuerpo parecía haber entrado en tensión.

- ¿Y se la diste?

- No - negó Erik -. ¿Preferirías que lo hubiese hecho?

- No. No… - Charles relajó al fin su espalda y permitió a ésta reposar sobre el colchón -. Yo… Necesito tiempo para adaptarme a mi situación, antes de verla. No quiero que sufra por mi. Ninguno de ellos. ¿Se lo has contado?

- Lo suficiente, sí.

- Bien…

Se formó un breve espacio de silencio entre ambos, que ninguno quiso romper — demasiada incomodidad;, tema demasiado delicado —.

- Moira también está en la mansión.

Erik nunca entendió por qué sus labios pronunciaron aquellas palabras — o al menos, no lo hizo en aquel momento —. Raven había mencionado a la humana en un par de frases, movida más por la obligación a su hermano que por propia voluntad, mientras le ponía al día sobre la salud del resto. Y él no había planeado contárselo a Charles. Sin motivo. Simplemente, no había considerado que el tiempo mereciese la pena.

Ahora, sin embargo, sus pupilas no se apartaban de las de su amigo, en busca de una reacción — cualquier reacción —. Y su estómago gruñía, devoraba cual ave de presa, ante la idea de que hubiera alguna. Y su mente se sublevaba en silencio, enfurecida, al punto que hubo de concentrarse en su poder para no provocar un nuevo temblor incontrolado.

No entendía el porqué; pero la simple sospecha de que Charles la prefiriera a ella — una simple mujer humana — en vez de a él, ocupando su lugar — sentada sobre esa misma silla de pana, a la derecha de Charles, junto a la cabecera de su cama — despertaba en su interior una terrible bestia que se creía incapaz de controlar. La odiaba. Y en esa situación la odiaba todavía más.

Lo más extraño de dicho sentimiento de odio es que éste no derivaba, tal cual sería común — aceptable, incluso — del desprecio por la inferioridad de su raza, ni de que fuera suya la pistola que había herido gravemente a Charles; sino que era debido a causas desconocidas. Y eso irritaba a Erik, pero no contribuía a que la odiara menos.

No obstante, los segundos transcurrieron — lentos, en su curso —, y tal reacción no se produjo. El rostro de Charles continuaba con la misma expresión de antaño — mitad aceptación, mitad melancolía —; las cejas ligeramente empinadas a ambos extremos de la nariz, los pómulos rectos, la mandíbula ligeramente tensionada y los labios curvados en sus límites — de forma nada premeditada sino natural — en una discreta sonrisa que pocas veces moría. Sus ojos también se mantuvieron también inmóviles frente a los suyos, sin denotar ningún cambio — ningún brillo especial —. El nombre de Moira no había avivado su aureola dorada.

Tras comprobarlo, el monstruo de Erik se desvaneció, tan rápido como había surgido. Y la ira fue enmendada por un sentimiento cálido en su pecho, cuyo origen tampoco supo — o no quiso — interpretar.

- Supongo que será difícil para Moira afrontar todo lo ocurrido…

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que Charles pronunció para ella. De inmediato, Erik asintió — dándole la razón secamente —, y se apresuró en iniciar un nuevo tema de conversación. En su mente, cualquier sentimiento por la agente Moira MacTaggert había pasado a la historia.

…

Los días transcurrieron veloces, una vez instaurada esa especie de rutina. La confianza maltrecha y herida parecía empezar a recomponerse, palabra por palabra, mañana tras mañana, tarde tras tarde; los silencios pesaban cada vez menos. El destino ya no se configuraba tan grisiento para Charles, mientras Erik comenzaba a guardar esperanza para el futuro. La invalidez continuaba anclada entre ellos — al igual que las acciones y las elecciones de aquella playa — pero ya no lo abarcaba todo. Dejaba espacio para los sueños.

- Yo mismo estoy capacitado para impartir clases; igual que Han, si así lo desea. Por supuesto, todavía no es suficiente. Pero creo que lo lograremos… - exponía Charles sus ideas — sus ilusiones — con el azul de sus ojos inusualmente brillante, bajo la atenta mirada de Erik, que no se perdía detalle de ninguna de sus expresiones, ni de sus gestos -. Si lo hubieras sentido, Erik… Hay tantos de ellos… Tantos como nosotros. Y cada uno cree que está solo. Podemos cambiar eso.

La conversación se extendía indefinidamente, siempre dentro de los límites establecidos. Existían determinadas cuestiones que habían decidido dejar de lado por el momento, en una especie de acuerdo mutuo. Tal trato impedía la completa conexión entre ambos, esa sintonía especial que Charles había percibido desde el primer contacto con su mente — antes incluso de rescatarlo de las aguas del océano, mientras sintonizaba sus pensamientos desde el barco — y que se había amplificado al máximo durante la convivencia en la mansión. Ambos lo entendían; ambos lamentaban dicha pérdida. Pero el temor a ir más allá, a que lo poco que quedaba se rompiera, los impulsaba al silencio. Poco era mejor que nada.

…

Aquel sábado, había algo diferente en el ambiente — una sensación —. Erik lo percibió de inmediato, en el instante en el que sus ojos cruzaron el umbral de esa habitación y se posaron sobre los de Charles — siempre tan azules, tan luminosos — con un resplandor opacado. Se saludaron y hablaron normalmente. El médico se mostró a media mañana para adquirir un último análisis de sangre de Charles, pese a que siempre procuraba evitar ese espacio mientras Erik estuviese presente. Las noticias que trajo consigo eran positivas. Pero, ese "_algo_" que lo incomodaba, ese "_algo_" que era un ente extraño, continuaba presente, allí, entre ellos, rayando en la superficie.

Aún hubo de transcurrir un nuevo día para que ese "_algo_" que Erik percibía, finalmente se manifestara en una única frase, compuesta por cinco breves palabras.

- ¿Por qué no lo quitas?

Charles no necesitaba ser más explícito; Erik supo de inmediato a qué se refería. Casi por instinto, sus manos se desplazaron hacía el casco especial que continuaba adherido a su cráneo, manteniendo su mente protegida de la invasión a la que él pudiera someterlo.

- No - rechazó la idea de plano -.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso confías en mi? ¿Crees que te obligaría a obrar contra tu voluntad?

- No es cuestión de confianza - mintió; esquivando hábilmente la principal pregunta -.

Sin embargo, la intención de Charles distaba mucho de retroceder y abandonar ahí el asunto. Durante demasiado tiempo había callado; días enteros en los que había optado por ignorar los reproches que debía increpar a su amigo, a favor de la paz y de la amistad entre ellos, subyugándose al acuerdo tácito de silencio.

Finalmente entendía que dichas condenas no habían desaparecido — de la misma forma que sus piernas tampoco habían recuperado su movilidad —; simplemente habían permanecido ocultas, pólvora bajo la superficie, aguardando el momento en que llegara la chispa que las hiciera eruptar; — con una fuerza sublime — sin que nadie lograra contenerlas.

- Por supuesto que lo es. ¿Por qué, si no, te pusiste el casco en primer lugar?

Los ojos de Erik se oscurecieron. Charles no era el único que había callado sus reproches. Erik también había acumulado una basta cantidad de pólvora. Y la mención de Schmidt se convirtió la mecha que encendiera la bala.

- Si no lo hubiese hecho, tú me habrías impedido matar a Shaw - reprochó, con un tono glacial.

- ¡Habría salvado una vida humana!

Charles no comprendía. Jamás había vivido lo suficiente para comprender…

- ¡No me importa! Te lo advertí desde el principio. ¡Era un asunto entre él y yo! ¡No tenías derecho a intervenir!

- Pero tú me obligaste. Me obligaste a elegir entre su vida y la tuya. ¡Me convertiste en tu víctima y en tu cómplice!

- No. Yo no te obligue - replicó Erik, con voz extrañamente pausada. Hacía tiempo que su cuerpo se había incorporado con ira del sillón y ahora caminaba por la habitación, con los puños encogidos, en un intentó por rehacerse y evitar la mirada de su amigo -. Fue decisión tuya - afirmó, enfocándolo por primera vez -. Y tampoco creo que lo hicieras sólo por mi. Tú sabías que dejándolo libre continuaría siendo un peligro para tu preciosa especie humana.

Aquella afirmación, demasiado próxima a la realidad para sobrevivir sin mácula, fue semilla de nuevos reproches. Porque lo que él decía no podía ser cierto. Simplemente, no podía serlo. Era inadmisible.

El rencor acumulado, y su propia frustración, condujeron a Charles a lanzar una acusación que, en el fondo de su corazón, no consideraba justa. Se arrepentiría, más tarde. Ahora únicamente quería causar daño — el mismo daño que Erik le había inyectado con sus palabras —.

- Si… Hablemos de humanos. Los miles de humanos que tú intentaste asesinar… ¿También eso era un asunto tuyo, Erik? ¿Tampoco tenía derecho a intervenir? ¿Por eso fue que me enviaste aquella bala?

Tal vez el rencor no fue tan grande y Charles se arrepintió en aquel mismo instante, el instante en el que los ojos marinos de Erik se clavaron sobre los propios, reflejo de un mar de tristeza, de una infinidad de dolor y de culpa. Pero no pudo retractarse. La discusión había llegado demasiado lejos.

- Eso fue un accidente. Yo jamás te habría herido intencionalmente.

- ¿No lo harías? - inquirió entonces, con verdadero escepticismo y una mueca de esperanza -. ¿Elegirías no matar a Shaw ahora que sabes cómo yo tuve que vivir su agonía en mi propia mente?

Esta vez Erik esquivó su mirada, tan cristalina que hería con el contacto.

- Son cosas diferentes.

- Diferentes, ¿por qué?

De verdad no lo entendía.

- Jamás habría intentado detonar esos mísiles de haber sabido lo que ocurriría - afirmó, imbuyendo de realidad cada palabra -.

Aquella era la única verdad que podía ofrecerle, si él la aceptaba.

- Te pedí que no lo hicieras… - pese a todo, la voz de Charles había adquirido un tinte más suave, cómo si hubiera dado por válidas sus últimas palabras; como si la discusión hubiese durado demasiado y ahora sólo deseara recuperar la paz -.

- No. Únicamente me diste motivos para no hacerlo - rebatió. Aunque Charles nunca consiguiera entenderlo, allí radicaba un gran diferencia -. Yo confío en ti, Charles. Somos hermanos, tú y yo. Jamás te pondría en peligro intencionalmente.

La palabra "hermanos" le escoció en sus labios tras pronunciarla. Tal vez no fuera eso lo que pretendiera decir, pero sí era la calificación que más se asemejaba. Sus ojos chocaron, tan iguales y tan distintos — como una vez ya había reparado, hace tiempo —; permanecían inmóviles, e incluso así, a cada segundo transcurrido, la distancia entre ambos parecía ser cada vez más pequeña.

Hasta que un sonido ajeno los oblogó a separarse.

- ¡Profesor Xavier! ¿Se encuentra a salvo? ¿Qué han sido esos gritos? - el doctor entró en la habitación resollando, claramente atraído por los gritos -. Señor Lensherr, espero que usted no tenga nada que ver con esto.

Erik no respondió. Todo lo que tenía por decir, estaba ya dicho. Las sospechas de ese médico le producían indeferencia. Tampoco creía que Charles tuviera algo más que añadir — la distancia les convenía a ambos, por el momento —. Erik irguió su espalda y giró el rostro para despedirse de su amigo. Tras recibir su callada aprobación, se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

…

El lunes amaneció nublado. Pese a las elevadas temperaturas, la ola de calor ya había pasado. Erik Lensherr ordenó un café bien cargado en el modesto hotel donde se alejaba y lo bebió de un único sorbo antes de reanudar el camino hacía el hospital. Era todavía demasiado temprano para que hubiera otros transeúntes en la avenida. Su nueva cazadora de cuero oscuro pendía desabrochada de su pecho, y entonaba con el color de sus vaqueros. En un par de manzanas llegaría al hospital. Charles ya lo estaría esperando.

Erik sonrió ante ese último pensamiento y aceleró el ritmo. Se sentía especialmente deseoso de verlo y sabía que tal sentimiento tenía que ver con la discusión del día anterior. Todavía quedaban cosas por discutir, pero una vez expresados los reproches el camino a seguir se visualizaba más llano, más ligero. Erik cruzó la calle y su cabello se agito libre, al viento.

Tal vez hoy fuera un nuevo comienzo. Tal vez mañana las cosas fueran un poco mejor.

* * *

><p>Debo ser rápida porque me muero de sueño. Ha sido una semana horrible para mi y por eso he tardado tanto en actualizar y en contestar vuestros comentarios. Pero quiero que sepais que estoy muy, muy agradecida a cada una de vosotrasos por todos ellos. Me habéis hecho mucho más feliz de lo que esperaba.

Mañana ampliaré esta nota, citandoos a cada uno y añadiendo unas pocas aclaraciones. También revisaré el capítulo, porque de verdad, hoy me sieto incapaz de hacerlo. Se me cierran los ojos, llevo seis horas escribiendo y seguro que tiene un montón de fallos. Pero es que no quería que pasara otro día sin subirlo, os lo mereceis. Por eso os ruego, sed clmentes y perdonad los errores. Mañana nos vemos.

Un saludo, y gracias de nuevo, tomodachs.

Anzu.


	4. Chapter 4

** Disclameir: X-Men no me pertenece. Es cosa de su franquicia y de aquellos que han pagado por sus derechos. Esta historia es sólo por diversión.**

* * *

><p>El lunes amaneció un día nublado. Pese a las elevadas temperaturas, la ola de calor ya había pasado. Desde la cama del hospital donde se hallaba prisionero, Charles observó la noche clareando y dando a luz a un nuevo día. El cielo abandonaba atrás el negro, siendo éste sustituido por un gris añil, con una pizca de color — mezcla de rosa, azul, amarillo y rojo —. Hace tan sólo unos pocos días, Charles lo habría considerado un amanecer hermoso, un don de la naturaleza, y se habría sentido afortunado por contemplarlo. En la actualidad, muchas cosas que antes hubiera considerado bellas adquirían el cáliz de intranscendente.<p>

Su mente se hallaba lejos de aquel resurgimiento del Sol. Había viajado varios días atrás, en un intento de revivir de nuevo, una y otra vez, los hechos acontecidos en aquella playa de arenas blancas y palmeras paradisíacas. En los primeros momentos, tras su llegada al hospital, el conocimiento y el dolor por lo que había perdido habían absorbido la plenitud de su mente, manteniéndola a distancia de aquel escenario, pero ahora — ahora que su cuerpo comenzaba a sanar y la aceptación se había paso — los recuerdos se negaban a irse, torturándolo como precio a pagar por no haberlos atendido antes. Y la agonía de su cuerpo palidecía ante la de su mente.

Charles revivía una y otra vez la escena, desde su propia perspectiva y desde la perspectiva de todos los demás, pues sentía que era así como realmente él la había vivido. Experimentaba el inconmensurable alivio, la alegría y la fe que habían anegado los corazones de los humanos tras que ellos evitaran aquella la guerra; y cada uno de ellos había sido una luz que brillaba, y cada luz le trasmitía sus sueños, sus esperanzas, sus deseos… — el deseo de regresar a sus hogar y reunirse otra vez con sus familias, cuando creyeron que la última, bien pudiera haber sido la última vez —. También experimentó su miedo — no hacía Shaw o hacía el bando enemigo — miedo hacia ellos mismos, los mutantes, y percibió en propia piel cómo ese temor evolucionaba en ira, y después en odio, y entonces trasmutaba en una esperanza ante la posibilidad de aniquilarlos a todos y exterminar la amenaza, de una única vez. Debían aprovechar la ocasión, pensaban.

Él mismo había repetido a Erik, más de una vez, que aquello no ocurriría. Que eran otros tiempos. Que si los salvaban, el sentimiento de deuda mantendría a los humanos cooperativos con ellos, dispuestos a aceptar a los desconocido y forjar la unidad. Se había equivocado.

Y de ese modo, su propio temor había quedado eclipsado por el de sus compañeros — por el de su hermana, por el de Alex, por el de Banshee, por el de Hank, y por el de Moira —, invadiéndolos a todos excepto Erik, pues de su mente y sus sentimientos Charles era incapaz de percibir nada. Algunos de ellos tuvieron el instinto de huir, de esconderse, pero finalmente ninguno se movió, porque mientras veían los mísiles dirigirse contra ellos comprendieron que cualquier intento de escape sería inútil. Habían arriesgado su vida por salvar a la humanidad y ahora la humanidad los condenada al exterminio.

Fue ese instante, el último instante, el que Erik aprovechó para dar un paso al frente y detenerlos. Alivio. Mucho alivio. Por parte de todos y de él mismo. Alivio. Y, a continuación, ira. Charles jamás se atrevería a confesarlo en voz alta pero, durante un segundo, el tiempo que dura un parpadeo, en su mente no entró la posibilidad de detener a Erik pese a adivinar su intención — pese a comprender con exáctitud lo qué se proponía hacer —. Y Charles sabía que no fue el único. Sabía que, aunque muchos de ellos hubieran escogido quedarse con él por lealtad, en ese momento ninguno encontraba injustificables las acciones de Erik. Habían arriesgado su vida y habían estado a punto de morir — de perder consigo a seres muy queridos —. El siguiente movimiento se llamaba venganza.

Y aunque dicho momento de debilidad lo avergonzara, Charles se sentía incapaz de incriminarse por ello, al igual que no tampoco podía incriminar por ello a los demás. A veces, creía que ni siquiera era jurisdicción suya juzgar a Erik.

¿Por qué había actuado en su contra, entonces?

Porque él las había sentido. Cada una de las mentes que habitaban aquellos barcos — gente buena, gente mediocre, gente malvada —, era una pizca de la luz que iluminaba el mundo. Y en cada una de ellas, hasta en las más crueles, residía dentro de sí la posibilidad de redención, de dar bien a la Tierra. ¿Cómo podría, entonces él, permanecer quieto e inmóvil y permitir así que esas brillantes luces se apagaran, para no volver a resplandecer jamás?

Porque, al final, el resultado de la ecuación se resolvía muy fácilmente. Erik no era un criminal, no habría cometido ningún crimen más allá del que dispusieran los propios humanos; sin embargo, sus elecciones concluían siendo diferentes. Tal vez por su pasado, tal vez por su dones, tal vez porque él no había sufrido lo mismo que su amigo había sufrido, Charles apostaba por la fe, apostaba por confiar en esa pequeña matriz generosa que cada ser humano poseía — aunque tantas veces ignorara — y apostaba porque tras nueve decisiones egoístas y equivocadas, finalmente la bondad triunfaría, y entonces, humanos y mutantes lograrían convivir en paz.

Erik, en cambio, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Él quizá conociera esa matriz generosa de la que hablaba Charles — o simplemente creyera en ella por entrega hacía su amigo —, pero su familia ya le había sido arrebatada una vez y no se arriesgaría a qué ocurriera una segunda; no se arriesgaría a qué, en esas nueve elecciones egoístas, que precedían a la bondadosa, su raza quedara exterminada sin remedio. Él se defendería de sus ataques y atacaría.

Ambas eran dos elecciones opuestas, igualmente respetables aunque inviables entre sí. La parte más madura de Charles las entendía y las asumía, y se reprochaba a sí mismo guardarle a Erik rencor — porque se lo guardaba —. Y esa otra parte de él — la más humana y egocentríista — lo odiaba por sus acciones en la playa; lo odiaba por no ceder a sus súplicas y escucharlo, lo odiaba por ser tan egoísta y por haber acertado en sus suposiciones, lo odiaba por esa bala que desvió y que impactó fatalmente contra su espalda, lo odiaba por asesinar a Shaw y hacerle cómplice de ese asesinato, lo odiaba por hacerlo dudar de sí mismo y de sus principios, por haber estado dispuesto a aniquilar a millares de seres vivos sin remordimientos; lo odiaba porque, pese a todo, no conseguía odiarlo como debería — porque seguía queriéndolo en su vida — y, sobre todo, lo odiaba porque ya no estaba seguro de si ese deseo era correcto o, simplemente, con sus elecciones tan opuestas y enfrentadas, debería resignarse y dejarlo ir…

Aquellas era dudas que lo torturaban, bajo la superficie de su cerebro, desde su ingreso en el hospital, que parecían ir aclarándose días tras día, y que había surgido a flote con su anterior discusión — aunque, de cualquier modo, con ella o sin ella, era cuestión de días que brotaran igualmente —.

Charles no era un desagradecido. Agradecía de Erik que lo hubiese trasportado a aquel hospital de inmediato — cuánto más, cuando el tiempo había sido vital para su posible recuperación futura — y que hubiese cuidado de él desde entonces. A decir verdad, si Charles hubiese tenido la oportunidad de elegir, no hubiera optado por ningún otro para que lo acompañara en lugar de él, del mismo modo que jamás hubiera elegido a ningún otro sobre él para compartir el peso de la escuela y sus clases — el peso de sus vidas —.

Sin embargo, dudaba hasta que punto dicha preferencia sería razonable y justa. Erik había estado a unos segundos de convertirse en uno de los mayores genocidas de la historia y, mientras continuara sirviéndose de ese casco, Charles desconocería por completo sus nuevos planes. Si surgía una nueva oportunidad, si esos pocos segundos morían, la responsabilidad por la muerte de esos miles recaería también sobre Charles, por haber puesto sus preferencia personajes primero y no haberlo detenido.

¿Debería cortar sus lazos con él? ¿Incluso cuando la mera posibilidad le causaba un dolor físico que lo devoraba por dentro?

Charles se planteaba una y otra vez la pregunta pero continuaba sin hallar la respuesta. Jamás, en esos tantos días, se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que ésta no se hiciera necesaria. Sin embargo, ese lunes por la mañana, cuándo Erik cruzó la puerta de su habitación había algo distinto en su mirada — que resplandecía con un azul sorprendentemente suave —.

Buscó sus ojos, olvidando la cuestión que torturaba sus sentidos en horas de soledad, y trató de resolver la diferencia. Erik separó los labios — delgados y muy pálidos, casi del color de su piel —, condujo sus manos al metal del casco que aún protegía su mente y pronunció una única pregunta.

- ¿Me das tu palabra?

El significado se sobreentendía. Charles asintió, casi sin creerlo — casi sin creer que fuera algo tan fácil, tan simple y tan sencillo —, avergonzándose porque sus ojos se hubiera anegado repentinamente con dos lágrimas inexplicables.

- Respetaré tu intimidad - prometió, con afán de cumplirlo. En ese momento — tan próximo al anterior y a la vez tan distante — el incidente de la playa quedaba olvidado -. Jamás te forzaría a nada.

Y aunque Erik tal vez hubiera podido objetar, del mismo modo que Charles hubiera podido establecer condiciones, ninguno de los dios sintió voluntad para dar ese paso.

Las manos de Erik ejercieron una leve presión, para contrarrestar el magnetismo, y el casco se deslizó lejos, derramándose en el suelo con un prologando eco. Su mente quedó descubierta. Charles cerró los ojos para concentrarse en tal sensación. Erik lo imitó al tiempo. Perfectamente fluidos, perfectamente compenetrados… la exquisitez de su unión casi había sido excluida, desechada por unos recuerdos incapaz de reflejar fielmente la realidad.

El resto del mundo — dudas, rencores, tensiones, elecciones — desapareció. Sin que se hiciese necesaria ninguna acción invasiva — Charles había jurado respetar su privacidad y moriría por respetar esa promesa —, unicamente existían ellos. Y ente ellos, sólo existía paz — completa aceptación —. Lo que aconteciera después... ya no parecía tan importante.

* * *

><p>El rugido del motor fue ronco, pero no demasiado sonoro. Erik disminuyó la velocidad para abandonar la vía de la autopista — un nuevo invento automovilístico que evitaba los límites de velocidad y unía el estado de Washington con Nueva York — y tomar el segundo desvío, hacía el centro de la ciudad; el Ferrari aceptó el giro con suavidad. Un riachuelo de edificios, uno más alto que el otro, iluminados por un escurridizo resplandor dorado en sus cumbres, y coreados por cientos de gritos humanos y sonidos de claxon, se abrían ahora ante él.<p>

Erik adaptó su postura para que el Sol no lo cegará, recolocando el retrovisor. Esquivó un bache y se maravilló una vez más de la perfecta composición del auto, cuyas suspensiones trabajan igual de bien por una carretera asfaltada, que por un calzado de piedras. Él nunca había poseído un coche propio — no hubiese sido práctico, con su vida siendo un devenir entre un continente y otro —; tampoco sabía mucho sobre ellos. Había sido Charles quien escogiera ese medio de trasporte para regresar a la mansión y él había elegido ese auto — de entre los muchos que había en el confesionario de alquiler — por su amplitud y la comodidad de sus asientos, y por su fabricación europea. Después había decidido probarlo, para asegurarse de qué era dinero bien invertido, y su disfrute había sido una completa sorpresa.

El semáforo de la avenida Liberty cambió a color rojo. Erik aceleró, apurando el tiempo al máximo, y frenó en seco en el último segundo, ganándose el reproche irritado de algunos conductores — "_¡Maldito europeo!" "¡Capullo!" "¡En América no dejamos locos al volante!" —. _Erik sonrió de lado, con maldad. _Yankies_… Pero cualquier pensamiento sobre ellos desapareció cuando semáforo retornó verde. Clavó el pie en el acelerador, continuó recto un pequeño trecho, y tomó la tercera salida de la rotonda a la izquierda, obviando los límites de velocidad. El edificio del hospital apareció ante su vista.

_¡Charles! _Ya estaba más cerca. Se introdujo en la vía de servicio y buscó un aparcamiento que no quedara demasiado lejos de la puerta de salida. Frenó con más delicadeza al localizar uno — ese serviría —. Una ráfaga de aire sacudió su cabello, libre al viento, cuando descendió del automóvil. Hacía dieciséis días que Charles descansaba en ese hospital. Catorce desde que recibió la noticia de su invalidez. Trece desde que Charles despertó y hablaron en por primera vez. Siete desde aquella terrible discusión, dónde los reproches habían sido lanzados por ambos sin medida. Seis desde que Erik dejara el casco atrás y se decidiera a confiara por completo en Charles. Y hoy, por fin, iba dársele el alta y regresarían juntos a _casa_.

- Doctor Halle - inclinó con educación la cabeza hacía él al entrar en la habitación, obviando su habitual ausencia de modales - Charles - torció los labios en dirección a su amigo, formando aquella sonrisa tan característica -.

Con decisión, sin detenerse a la espera de que sus saludos fueran devueltos, Erik traspasó la habitación y se acomodó en el viejo sillón de pana — sentándose en él y colocando la rodilla izquierda sobre la derecha — muy consciente de que ésta bien pudiera ser la última vez que repitiera tal gesto.

- Confío en que no haya habido ninguna dificultad - manifestó unos segundos más tarde, clavando la vista sobre los ojos trigueños del médico, en una expresión que no resultaba desconocida para el doctor Halle — cuya mente siempre relacionaba con una amenaza velada —.

El doctor retrocedió un par de pasos, casi por instinto, y comenzó a atusarse el bigote — un costumbre muy común que lo asaltaba junto a sus nervios, cada vez que el señor Lensherr se hallaba cerca —.

- Erik, por favor…

La voz de su paciente irrumpió la escena. El joven profesor Xavier miraba a su amigo con una chispa de reprobación, chispa que no evito a sus espectadores la sensación de que ambos estaban compartiendo un chiste privado. Pero el doctor no se sintió ofendido, por el contrario; relajó sus músculos de inmediato. En su interior, reconocía a Charles Xavier como el único ser humano capaz de contener la viperina lengua del señor Lensherr — pese a qué, desgraciadamente, ni siquiera él lograba aplacar por completo esa aura peligrosa que siempre lo envolvía —.

Erik leyó su mente y torció aún más sonrisa, nublando sus ojos con una expresión inocente.

- Sólo preguntaba amablemente, Charles… - se excusó, intercalando su vista entre su amigo y el médico -. No creo que el doctor se halla visto incomodado por ello en ningún momento; ¿verdad que no, doctor Halle?

El hombrecillo doctorado en medicina carraspeó, incómodo, y se obligó a sí mismo a mantener la compostura. Ignoraba qué poseía ese peligroso sujeto para hacerlo sentir tan nervioso, pero desde luego no podía rendirse ante él. ¡Augustus Halle se había doctorado con honores por las universidades de Prixton y Yale, por el amor de Dios! Media América aclamaba su nombre. Ese tal Lensherr necesitaría algo más que miradas oscuras sobrecargadas de desprecio para intimidarlo.

- Por supuesto que no - corroboró, felicitándose a sí mismo tras lograr una tonalidad tan firme y carente de dudas -. Precisamente, estaba comentado al profesor Xavier lo satisfecho que estoy con su recuperación, y las instrucciones que deberá seguir a partir de ahora, cuando abandone el hospital. Tal vez sería prudente que usted también se quedara a escucharme, si está de acuerdo, señor Lensherr.

Erik gruñó. Harían falta cien hombres más como ese médico para que lograran sacarlo de esa habitación, con consentimiento o sin él. Sin embargo, una mirada de Charles y se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse. No debía olvidar que debía a ese hombre la salud de Charles, ni que debía estarle agradecido, por muy placentero que fuese trastocarlo.

Comprobando con satisfacción cómo la situación volvía a hallarse bajo su control, el doctor Halle concentró de nuevo la atención en su paciente y continuó dándole instrucciones.

- Será de vital importancia, para su recuperación, que siga a rajatabla la toma de medicamentos que le he recetado, así cómo los ejercicios numerados para restablecer su movilidad, que evitarán que sus músculos se agarroten. También deberá acudir de nuevo al hospital en el plazo de tres semanas, para practicarle nuevas revisiones, aunque es poco probable que se vea obligado a ser ingresado de nuevo - el médico se detuvo unos segundos, asegurándose de que su paciente asimilaba bien cada precepto, y Charles asintió con seriedad, complacido de ésta última noticia -. Por último - continuó -, me atrevería a sugerir, como ya hice en su día, la contratación de una enfermera que pueda estar pendiente de usted las veinticuatro horas del día, durante las primeras semanas, mientras usted aprende a valerse por sí mismo en su nueva situación.

- No - la voz de Erik se alzó simultáneamente a su dueño, mientras éste se incorporaba de su asiento y caminaba para enfrentarse al doctor -. Ninguna enfermera. Eso no será necesario. Yo me encargaré de él.

Por supuesto que lo haría. Con sugerencia del médico o sin ella, Erik planeaba hacerse cargo de cada una de las necesidades de su amigo, facilitándole el tránsito hasta que recuperara la movilidad — no únicamente cómo medio de disipar su culpabilidad y relajar su conciencia, sino porque realmente deseaba hacerlo —. Charles no se hallaba solo. Erik permanecería con él. Y la visión de una mujer humana, cualesquiera que fuese, entrometiéndose en su vida, atendiendo su bienestar sin reservas, cuidando de _él —_ mientras a él, Erik, no se le estaba permitido hacerlo —, lo irritaba profundamente.

- Señor Lensherr - el cuerpo del médico retrocedió unos centímetros, pero su mente no parecía dispuesta a ceder -. Es de la salud del paciente, de quien estamos hablando. Haga el favor de dejar de lado sus caprichos y dedicar unos pensamientos para él.

El primer impulso de Erik fue tomar el control de cualquier instrumento metálico cercano y atravesarlo con él — ningún humano poseía el derecho de tratarlo de tal modo, mucho menso de cuestionar su sincera preocupación por Charles —. Después, se obligó a sí mismo a reflexionar y se sintió culpable, hallando un rastro inequívoco de verdad entre aquellas la sarta de palabra soeces. Estaba siendo egoísta, poniendo sus propios deseos por encima de necesidades de Charles. No debería decidir por él, sino rendirse a sus ordenes.

- Es decisión tuya - cedió finalmente, enfocándolo a los ojos con sinceridad y arrodillándose al lado de Charles, en un intento por quedar a su misma altura -. Si crees que pueda serte de ayuda… quizá podamos buscar a alguien que esté al tanto de… - miró al médico, buscando las palabras -… nuestra situación especial. Que no le resulte extraño convivir en la mansión con nosotros - _un mutante… _concluyó en el interior de su propia mente, trasmitiendo la palabra directamente a la mente de Charles.

Charles frunció el ceño, pensativo — considerando en serio el asunto —; pero de la garganta del doctor surgió un gruñido y su rostro se deformó tras las palabras dichas, en una mueca que divergía entra la sorpresa y el miedo, — el asco y la repulsión —.

- ¡Oh! Bueno, yo… - tartamudeó, con las mejillas en un tono tan pálido que no debía ser saludable; sin que sus ojos se apartaran de su paciente postrado, ni del hombre que se arrodillaba a su lado, ni del natural contacto de la mano del uno sobre el brazo del otro -. Yo no sabía… No quise… Yo… los dejo para que discutan el asunto… con intimidad.

Erik observó cómo se desaparecía rápidamente, torciendo a la derecha tras la entrada, con las cejas enarcadas — asombrado por un comportamiento tan extraño —. Está vez no había hecho nada para asustarlo, ¿o si? Sus ojos buscaron los de su compañero, en busca de una aclaración. Se sorprendió al comprobar que las mejillas de Charles también habían adquirido un deje color, pero lejos de la palidez extremo del médico, su cambio era fruto de un profundo sonrojo.

- ¿Por qué ha huido?

Charles esquivó hábilmente su mirada. A juzgar el ceño que había surgido entre su frente, pudiera parecer enfadado — mas Erik sospechaba que dicho enfado era únicamente una maniobra para ocultar su vergüenza —.

- ¡Por amor de Dios, Erik! ¿No podrías haber elegido otras palabras para describirlo?

- ¿Otras palabras? - repitió con sarcasmo y un deje de insolencia, sin que su confusión se hubiese visto saldada -. No poseo tu don de escanear mentes, Charles. Tendrás que ser más explicito en lo que a mí se refiere.

Charles no contestó. Como si se tratase de un milagro, en la mente de Eric desfilaron de nuevo las palabras que había pronunciado segundos antes y que casi había olvidado; sin embargo, no había sido él quien las había puesto allí. "_Alguien al tanto de… nuestra situación especial. Que no le resulte extraño convivir en la mansión con nosotros…" _

Los sujetos coincidían. La incómoda retirada del médico y el sonrojo de Charles ya no parecían tan inexplicables. Eric comprendió a instante. Y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- Esto es increíble… ¿No me digas que nuestro afamado doctor tiene pensamientos impuros con nosotros?

- ¡Oh! Cállate - Charles torció el rostro, intentando formar una expresión de reproche que contrastaba con la traviesa luz de sus pupilas -. Tú no has tenido que verlo. Las imágenes que ha formado su mente eran tan… repulsivas. Ahora está convencido de que tú y yo sostenemos una relación y de que tú me maltratas - concluyó con resignación, que no logró ocultar por completo su diversión interna.

De la garganta de Erik brotó una carcajada. Sus labios se curvaron entonces en una sonrisa torcida cargada de prepotencia, pero que también pudiera haber sido interpretada tentativamente como intentó de seducción. La esquina inferior derecha de sus labios torcida hacía arriba, un pequeño hoyuelo en dicha mejilla, y el resto de sus labios dividíos en dos líneas muy finas, separadas entre sí por un breve espacio que permitía vislumbrar la sombra de su mandíbula.

- No te lo tomes tan apecho, Charles - sugirió, con voz grave y los ojos inusualmente brillantes -. Sabes que si de verdad tú y yo mantuviésemos una relación, yo jamás te maltrataría. No sin tu consentimiento…

Aquella última frase — que bailaba entre lo sugerente y lo obsceno — permaneció flotando entre ellos durante varios minutos sin disolverse — tensa, como un contenedor de deseos jamás confesados —. Los ojos de ambos brillaron azules, uno frente a otro, conectados, como preciosas piedras de joyería.

De pronto, en una percepción que nada tenía que ver con su poder, Charles era consciente del contacto de la piel de Erik sobre su brazo, que ardía bajo su mano; fue consciente también de las respiraciones de su compañero, en un ritmo simultaneó al propio — que inflaba y desinflaba su torso al son de sus suspiros —; y fue consciente de la proximidad de su rostro, de la composición de sus pálidos labios. Y tras ser consciente, Charles se sintió inmensamente atraído por esos mismos labios — y por su piel, por su respiración y por su rostro —, como si éstos poseyeran en sí una fuerza imantada que tiraba de él hacía ellos.

No era la primera que se manifestaba tal deseo; en otras ocasiones lo había sentido — tumbados ambos en una cama, posteriormente a su entrevista con Ángel; frente a la mansión, cuando Erik consiguió girar la antena; tras el aterrizaje forzado de su helicóptero, después de Erik lograra arrastrar el submarino y lo protegiera a él con su propio cuerpo de las turbulencias —, pero nunca con tanta fuerza, nunca con tanta intesidad. Tampoco se había hallado nunca tan cerca de la realización de dicho deseo.

Sus ojos continuaban inmóviles — los unos frente a los otros — en lo que pudiera haber transcurrido ya una eternidad. Sus rostros no se habían movido, pero proyectaban la sensación de que sus labios — milímetro a milímetro — habían acortado la distancia y se hallaban cada vez más cerca. Charles sintió miedo. Y mucha confusión. Pero no se apartó, ni dejó de aproximarse. No sentía fuerzas para alejarse — no sabía si de verdad debería hacerlo —. Y si continuaba esa trayectoria, en breve…

- ¡Profesor Xavier! El doctor Halle me ha enviado para que firme los documentos del alta… - la voz de la enfermera se filtró en la habitación como un resorte eléctrico que los impulsó a ambos hacía lados separados; el ambiente, que parecía magnetizado mágicamente, y el tiempo, que se había detenido, recuperaron la normalidad y perdieron su carga eléctrica — aquella que los había hechizado —, imbuyéndolos de nuevo en la realidad -. ¿Ocurre algo?

Los ojos de la enfermera viajaron del uno al otro, deteniéndose en sus manos entrelazadas y en sus rostros, sumamente próximos, y en la expresión de dolor que retorcía sus caras. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles.

Erik fue el primero en reaccionar. Sus manos abandonaron las de Charles, que parecían reacias a liberarlo, y se separó de la cama, incorporando su cuerpo.

- No se preocupe. Dejaré que usted y el doctor se ocupen de todo. Yo iré a buscar el coche para aparcarlo junto a la salida. Charles – cabeceó en dirección a su amigo, sin permitir que sus ojos hicieran contacto.

Éste asintió y lo observó marchar, desaparecer tras el marco de madera tallada de la puerta. Tal vez el contacto con sus ojos le hubiera sido negado, pero no le resultaba necesario invadir su mente para percibir el reflejo de sus sentimientos más superficiales. Había dolor allí — pérdida, deseo —. Charles supo al instante que sus labios no era los únicos en lamentar la frustrada pérdida de contacto con los suyos.

Sin embargo, no fue el único sentimiento. Un poco más escondido, fluctuando entre la superficie y el subconsciente, Charles percibió algo distinto — algo muy diferente, que poco tenía que ver con lo anterior —: alivio. Alivio por haber sido interrumpidos antes de avanzar más allá; alivio porque esa intromisión les hubiera impedido de cruzar esa delgada línea invisible que los mantenía como dos entes separados. Porque Erik no se sabía preparado para afrontar lo que vendría después si la cruzaban. Y el miedo lo anegaba.

Fue aquella palabra, junto a aquel conocimiento — aunque él mismo no se supiese por completo preparado para la manifestación física de su afecto — lo que hirió a Charles más que ninguna otra cosa. Erik abandonó la habitación y Charles permaneció inmóvil, vacío por dentro — vacío en soledad —, mientras sus labios clamaban en silencio para acallar esa profunda agonía que los había poseído, ahora que su otra mitad había decidido marcharse cobardemente y abandonarlos.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí llega el capítulo, obsesas (XD). Quiero que sepaias que estoy muy, muy agradecida por todos vuestros comentarios, del tiempo que os tomais es escribirme y hacerme la obsesa más feliz de esta Tierra.<p>

Sobre esta capítulo, no sé por qué, pero estoy mucho más complacida con él que con el anterior, así que espero que a vosostras también os halla gustado. Como veis, hemos indagado un poco en los pensameintos de Charles, que es algo que me pedías muchas. Erik ha cedido por fin a quitarse el casco y el restablecimiento de esa unión ha servido también para desterrar rencores y fortalecer su relación. Entender que al quitarselo, no significa que Charles tenga acceso a todos sus pensameintos y a los recuerdos del futuro; como el propio Erik le pide, Charles se mantendrá apartado, no intentará sonsacar nada a la fuerza; sin embargo, la conexión primaria si se restablece y eso, es muy importante. También hemos visto a ese Erik posesivo y celoso que me encanta, y ambos han estado a punto de darse ese pasó más allá, de no ser por la interrumpción de la enfermera, ¬¬ Pero aun así, las cosas avanzan.

El próximo capítulo ya se inicia fuera del hospital, y gran parte se desarrollará dentro de los límites de la mansión. Un Erik celoso, una Moira enfada, una Raven sagaz y, creo, una brillante interpretación de Emma Frost serán los protagonistas. Supongo que estará listo en una semana y media. Lo cierto es que me está costando bastante mantener el nível en la escritura, y un capítulo para este fic me ocupa bastante más tiempo en escribirlo que si se tratara de otros, así que os toca esperar. Tampoco es que me tarde una eternidad...

Mientras tanto, un saludo muy fuerte y un nuevo gracias a los lectores. De verdad, no sería capaz de continuar sin vosotros. Os lo debo todo.

Se despide vuestra obsesa, Anzu.

¿**REVIEWS**?


	5. Chapter 5

** Disclameir: X-Men no me pertenece. Es cosa de su franquicia y de aquellos que han pagado por sus derechos. Si la película fuese mía, Charles nunca se hubiese quedado paralitico y Erik nunca lo hubiese abandonado en aquella playa. Moira se habría ahogado en el océano y huiera habido sexo salvaje la noche de antes de la pelea. Esta historia es sólo por diversión.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

El rugir del tráfico, varias aceras más allá, y el devenir de enfermeros y pacientes, se interponía entre la intimidad que hubiera podido existir entre ellos. Mientras el más viejo guiaba la silla de ruedas del joven por la rampa de acceso al aparcamiento, una pareja de hippies con el cabello tejido en rastas pintaba en un rincón del asfalto el símbolo de la paz, coreado por la ovación "_NO a la GUERRA_", un grupo de guardias de seguridad los vigilaban con recelo desde su puesto, y una mujer de mediana edad instaba a sus tres hijos pequeños a caminar ese trecho rápidamente, pasándolos de largo lo antes posible. Pero ni Erik ni Charles mantenían su atención centrada en tales sucesos.

El silencio se había establecido entre ellos desde antes de que abandonaran el hospital, concretamente, desde que la enfermera irrumpió en su habitación, interrumpiendo su beso frustrado; su sangre continuaba involuntariamente perdida en aquel momento y ambas mentes sentían temor por romperlo, y expresar algo que hiciera quebrar la delgada línea que los mantenía unidos.

Finalmente, Erik detuvo sus pasos ante el deportivo chapado en gris añil, con pequeños matices azulados que sobresalían más o menos dependiendo del contraste de la luz del Sol, y sus manos se alejaron por primera vez de la silla de ruedas, en busca de las correspondientes llaves. No fue consciente de cómo Charles ampliaba los párpados y observaba, de un resquicio a otro, cada detalle del coche.

- Tú sabes… - cuestionó, sin ocultar su admiración -. Cuando te dije que prefería llegar a la mansión en coche, no pensé que elegirías _éste _coche. Ha debido costarte una fortuna alquilarlo… ¿Tienes idea de qué modelo es?

Erik se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, sin que su observación sobre el dinero le preocupara en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Uno que corre muy rápido? - contestó con las cejas alzadas, en una expresión de habitual petulancia.

- ¡Erik!

El genio del magnetismo curvó los labios en una sonrisa torcida tras el reproche, y de su garganta brotó una pequeña carcajada, mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre los hombros de su mejor amigo.

- Lo siento, Charles - se disculpo; su espalda se inclinó hacía delante y su rostro se las arregló para quedar a la misma altura que el de él -. Pero ya es hora de ir subiendo, ¿no crees?

Tal proximidad descolocó a Charles; la escena del hospital retornó de nuevo a su mente y se vio incapaz de contestar nada mínimamente audaz, por lo que prefirió asentir con un gesto de cabeza y permanecer en silencio. Erik introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta del copiloto y la giro hacía la izquierda; el seguro entonó un leve canto al abrirse. Charles observó como terminaba de abrir la puerta sin prestar realmente atención a los hechos.

Siempre había esperado que aquel primer momento — el momento en qué su inmovilidad quedara patente fuera del hospital, y necesitase de otro para realizar las acciones más básicas — sería difícil. Sin embargo, ahora que se estaba llevando a cabo, descubría que el nerviosismo ganaba rápidamente terreno a la frustración ante el hecho de que Erik tendría que cargarlo el brazos para ayudarlo a sentarse en el asiento del lado izquierdo del auto. Miles de cuestiones lo invadían: ¿cómo elegiría hacerlo? ¿colocaría un brazo suyo alrededor de sus hombros y trataría de que él mismo hiciera peso, o lo elevaría totalmente en sus brazos como había hecho en aquella playa, a la hora de traerlo al hospital?

Charles sólo necesito un poco de paciencia para comprobar que Erik no elegiría ni uno, ni otro método. En cambio, se arrodilló a su lado — frente a frente con él —, cerró los ojos para concentrarse, y evidenció un control nuevo y desconocido de sus poderes, permitiendo a éstos que elevaran a Charles unos centímetros — sólo unos centímetros — por encima de su silla de ruedas, deslizándolo ingrávido por el aire y, muy despacio, posando de nuevo su cuerpo inmóvil sobre el asiento del coche.

El maestro de la telepatía se había sentido nervioso ante el inminente contacto de la piel de Erik — contacto que, finalmente, no se produjo —, pero lo que Erik había entregado a cambio, casi como gesto inconsciente, iba mucho, mucho más allá.

Para Charles, fue como si un ente invisible acariciara cada espacio secreto de su cuerpo, sin excluir ni un ápice, y ésta fuera una caricia cargada de reverencia y fascinación. Para Erik, fue como si cada partícula del cuerpo de Charles se abriera ante él, sin exceptuar nada, y él mismo se comprometió a reverenciar cada pequeña parte como si se tratara de una hermosa concha — una hermosa concha cuyas paredes se abrían ante él voluntariamente, revelando el tesoro oculto que guardaba dentro; un tesoro que Erik ni se atrevería a rozar, por miedo a herirlo o contaminar su belleza —. Y Charles fue plenamente consciente de cuáles eran los sentimientos de su amigo respecto a él, pues éstos resplandecían en la mente de su propietario como gotas de lluvia en un mundo desierto. Y Erik supo que él lo sabía.

Así, Erik terminó de acomodar a Charles en su asiento y éste se lo agradeció con un gesto de cabeza. Entonces, por un largo momento que se extendió en el tiempo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Las palabras se hacían innecesarias. Las sensaciones cubrían cualquier espacio entre ambos.

…

Contrario a lo que cualquiera de los dos pudo haber temido, el trayecto hacía la mansión resultó ameno en su totalidad, sin silencios incómodos o largos vistazos al modernísimo reloj digital que complementaba el automóvil. La conexión anterior, que ambos había experimentado hacía varios minutos, parecía haber roto por completo el hielo que arrastraban desde la escena del beso no dado, y la camaradería volvía a fluir entre ambos casi con la misma facilidad del principio. _Casi_. Algo había cambiado y continuaba allí — interponiéndose entre ellos — pero, por el momento, resultaba exquisitamente fácil ignorarlo.

Los edificios de Nueva York se perdían tras de ellos como sombras en el horizonte. Erik apoyó la mano sobre la palanca de cambios y adecuó el coche a una nueva velocidad, feliz de tener a su disposición los tres amplios carriles de la autopista. Con su permiso, Charles abrió la ventana unos centímetros y permitió que una leve corriente de aire se asentara entre ellos, evaporando el calor que se había acomodado en el interior del vehículo durante el tiempo de espera.

- No sabes las ganas que tengo de aterrizar la mansión y recuperar de una vez uno de mis preciados trajes - comentó en un momento dado del viaje, mientras acariciaba la irritación que se había formado en su cuello ante el contacto de su piel con la pana.

La ropa nueva que había adquirido Erik para él, a fin de sustituir la bata del hospital y el uniforme creado por Hank, había intentado imitar su estilo, lejos de los oscuros pantalones y de las cazadoras de cuero a los que él era tan aficionado, pero continuaba sin equiparse a los comodísimos trajes de seda que él habituaba usar en Oxford.

Su epicúrea afirmación únicamente provocó la sonrisa de su compañero de viaje.

- No has cambiado en nada, ¿vedad, Charles? - se burló, despegando por un instante los ojos de la carretera para observarlo -. Sigues siendo el típico inglés mimado…

Éste apreció la broma tal cual era; feliz de regresar a ese tipo de conversaciones burlescas a las que antes eran tan acostumbrados.

- Amigo mío, yo sé que tú me aprecias de igual modo…

Por un momento, ambos compartieron dos sonrisas semejantes, la que se mostraba en sus labios y la que también brillaba en sus pupilas — la más secreta —. Pero entonces, los ojos de Charles repararon por primera en el panel de velocidad del coche y su sonrisa murió en los labios, mientras su rostro adquiría un tinte ceniza; sus párpados se ampliaron y sus dedos se aferraron con horror a los asideros del asiento, aún incrédulo.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Erik! ¡Vamos a ciento setenta! - exclamó, cuando se hizo con el control del susto y recuperó el habla -. ¿Acaso quieres matarnos? ¡Haz el favor de bajar la velocidad!

- No tienes nada que temer Charles… - Erik trató de calmarlo, ignorando la brusquedad de su reacción, aparentemente indispuesto a tomarlo en serio, ni a reducir la velocidad -. Recuerda - despegó una mano del volante para golpear con ella su propia frente, con la consiguiente mueca de espanto de su copiloto -. Poseo pleno control sobre este coche y sobre cualquier otro que se aproxime demasiado… Conmigo aquí, sería imposible que ocurrirá ningún accidente. Además - dibujó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, que se apreció pese a que no desvió la vista de la carretera -, te creo plenamente capaz de avisarme en caso de que la policía se aproximara demasiado, ¿no es así?

Su último apunte fue pronunciado con una voz muy calmada, como si bastara por sí solo para solucionar cualquier tipo de divergencia ente ellos sobre los límites de velocidad.

Por el contrario, Charles no pareció en absoluto convencido. Había arqueado las cejas y sus labios permanecían fruncidos en un pose suya de enfado muy característica, aunque la postura de su cuerpo si denotaba que, contra su voluntad, las palabras del conductor habían logrado algún efecto. Ya no temía hallar la muerte en la próxima curva.

- Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo, Erik - se defendió con sarcasmo -. Y, precisamente, esa es una bonita forma de dar utilidad mis poderes… No sé ni cómo no se me ocurrió antes…

- Probablemente, porque estabas demasiado ocupado robándole el nombre a cualquier camarero de la universidad para impresionar a tú nuevo ligue con una copa. ¿Me equivoco?

Pese a que se trataba únicamente de la prolongación de la broma, hubo un matiz peligroso oculto entre aquellas palabras que Erik no había tenido la intención de transferir, y en el que Charles no llegó a reparar. Éste, en cambio, bufó y amplió los párpados en busca de una explicación.

- Raven me lo contó - confesó su compañero, casi a su pesar -. A decir verdad, disfruta dando largas charlas esclarecedoras sobre la sobrenaturalidad que imbuyes en tus citas amorosas.

Sus cejas se arquearon con disgusto y sus ojos volvieron a abstraerse de la carretera, lo que dura un instante, para mirar a Charles. Esta vez, ese timbre "especial" — mezcla de molestia, irritación y desagrado que no tenía razón de ser —, no fue desapercibido por ninguno de los dos. Charles entrecerró los ojos por un segundo, suspicaz, pero después ambos labios se curvaron en una estupenda sonrisa, mezcla completa de triunfo e incredulidad, como si hubiera hallado por fin la razón para el extraño tono de su amigo y todavía no fuera capaz de creerlo.

Sus ojos azules brillaron, coronados por su resplandeciente aureola de fuego.

- ¿Celoso?

Hincó la daga en el corte, con una sola palabra. Por supuesto, Erik no pensó en dejarse intimidar tan fácilmente. Por un momento, su torso se encogió sobre sí mismo — siempre contra su voluntad —, y creo la imagen de convertirse en un hombre pequeño, desprotegido, un cachorro temeroso de ser apaleado por otros perros más grandes. Pero el momento fue tan breve, que Charles creyó haberlo imaginado.

Tras un nuevo parpadeo, esa imagen se había desvanecido por completo — como si se hubiese tratado de un sueño — y Erik curvaba los labios en una sonrisa torcida, con su habitual prepotencia, sin molestarse en absoluto por su sugerencia.

- Por supuesto que no, Charles. Nunca he necesitado de mis poderes para conquistar a alguien por quien me sienta atraído. Me basta y me sobra conmigo mismo.

Charles tragó saliva y no entendió porque, en aquel momento, — pese a que Erik se encontraba a una distancia considerable con la manos sobre el volante y conduciendo — lo sintió tan cerca. Prácticamente, su aliento abrasó su rostro con aquellas palabras y sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero rubor, causa de la sangre que había regado su rostro con demasiada intensidad. Se hizo plenamente consciente de cada una de las palpitaciones de su corazón, que destacaban entre aquel condensado silencio, y una curiosa sensación de ingravedad invadió su estómago.

Durante muchos segundos, ninguno de los dos expresó nada — demasiada vergüenza —, ni sus ojos coincidieron — uno con la vista clavada en el frente, sobre la carretera; otro con la mirada huidiza, al ras de la ventanilla, sin que la desorbitada velocidad regresase a coalición de nuevo —. Entonces, la suave y huidiza risa de Erik derritió el hielo que había abrasado el ambiente con su peligrosa declaración — peligrosa en sus múltiples significados —, y al momento siguiente, Charles se hallaba ya riendo con él.

La risa descargó la tensión que anegaba el interior del automóvil y el trayecto continuó su curso sin contratiempos, con ellos como amigos… como más que simples amigos porque el otro representaba para ellos la matriz de su mundo, aún cuando ambos se resistiesen a entenderlo. Tal era ya una verdad irrevocable.

…

Se aproximaban a la mansión. Después de dos horas de viaje que Erik deseó, hubiesen sido más, y que pudieron haberlo sido, de haber respetado él los límites de velocidad, los bordes cercados de la Mansión Xavier se descubrieron ante ellos. Erik frenó el motor del coche y dejó atrás el terreno asfaltado para introducirse en aquel camino de piedras. Si de verdad iban a convertir la mansión en una escuela, tal vez debería sugerir a Charles trabajar un poco la accesibilidad.

- Nos esperan.

La voz de su amigo lo abstrajo de sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Eh?

- Los muchachos… - precisó el telépata -. Nos están esperando en la entrada. Tuerce a la derecha, por ahí. Pronto los veremos.

Erik siguió sus instrucciones, con emociones encontradas.

- ¿Les has avisado tú de que llegábamos?

- No - Charles rechazó tal posibilidad -. En realidad, llevan bastante tiempo esperándonos. No sabían exactamente cuándo vendríamos y… están algo nerviosos - determinó, entrecerrando los ojos -.

Su amigo desvió la vista del terreno para examinarlo unos instantes, con las cejas alzadas en señal de asombro.

- ¿Y has recopilado todo eso sin…? Ya sabes… - condujo dos de sus dedos a su frente, imitando el gesto común del telépata -.

- No me es necesario concentrarme para las "visitas" más superficiales - explicó el otro, sin reparar en que tal vez fuese más prudente guardar para sí los secretos de su telepatía -. Prácticamente, están gritando en su mente tales pensamientos. Cuando intento algo más profundo, en cambio…

Sus ojos conectaron y ambos recordaron el momento que habían vivido en esos mismos jardines, varias semanas atrás, mientras Erik se esforzaba en intentar mover una antena y Charles halló en su mente el secreto para lograrlo. Erik jamás se había sentido nunca tan próximo a otra persona, nunca en su vida había experimentado una comunión tan profunda como la que vivió en aquel momento. Nunca lo olvidaría.

El coche torció en una curva cerrada hacia la izquierda y el futuro Instituto Xavier Para Jóvenes Dotados adquirió forma completa ante sus ojos. Erik aparcó a pocos metros de distancia de las escaleras que daba acceso al edificio, en las cuales, efectivamente, tal como Charles había predicho, Raven, Moira y el resto de muchachos se habían sentado a esperarlos — dos de ellos permanecían de pie y con los brazos cruzados, demostrando su impaciencia —.

Las cosas transcurrieron de un modo muy distinto ahora, a como lo hicieron a la salida del hospital. Sin siquiera dar tiempo a que el motor terminara de apagarse, el automóvil se vio rodeado de personas desesperadas por ver Charles, por hablar con él y por tratar de ayudarlo. Erik los ignoró a todos — a ellos y a sus miradas suspicaces y acusatorias, que parecían incapaces de ignorarlo a él — y abrió el maletero para sacar la silla de ruedas. Pero fueron Alex y Moira quienes tomaron a Charles de los hombros y lo ayudaron a instalarse en su asiento portátil. Si los ojos de éste reflejaron un ápice de pérdida y tristeza a causa de ello, no se mostró dispuesto a manifestarlo en voz alta. Sonrió y abrazo a todos — a todos, menos a _él _—.

- ¡Charles! - Moira se había arrodillado a su lado y lo había tomado de las manos -. Estábamos tan preocupados sin conocer la ubicación del hospital… Es un gran placer volverte a tener en casa.

- Pero no había de que preocuparse - replicó otra voz femenina -. Erik ya llamo varias veces para informarnos de tu estado y hacernos saber que todo marchaba bien - Raven apartó a Moira delicadamente, una delicadeza que enmascaraba perfectamente la ira que habitaba en su voz, de la que ni siquiera Charles fue consciente, y ocupó su posición para abrazar a su hermano -. Te quiero mucho, Charles - declaró, con un nuevo nivel de voz mucho más tierno -. Y te he echado mucho de menos.

- Yo también te quiero, hermanita - correspondió éste su abrazo, feliz de tenerla junto a él de nuevo; era difícil olvidar lo cerca que había estado de perderla en esa playa -. Prometo no volver a separarme de ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Su hermana asintió, y entonces se incorporó para tomar ella misma las riendas de la silla de ruedas, sin permitir que fuera otro quien lo hiciera. Alex, Hank y Sean también presentaron sus respetos al profesor. Hank incluso sugirió la posibilidad de fabricar él mismo un asiento portátil, en cuyo boceto ya había estado trabajando, para dotarlo de mayores prestaciones. La conversación se extendió durante varios minutos, hasta que el propio Charles sugirió continuarla en el interior de la casa, tal vez en el Comedor.

…

La penumbra oscurecía en la mansión bien entrada la madrugada. Erik no lograba dormir. La recepción de los demás miembros de la casa quizá no hubiese sido tan escéptica como temía. Raven lo apoyaba en sus acciones, pese a su preocupación por Charles, y achacaba la culpa a un accidente. El resto de estudiantes tal vez fuesen algo más reticentes a confiar en él de nuevo, pero Erik tampoco vislumbraba en sus ojos una desaprobación plena, y no había rastro de temor al compartir su presencia.

Ellos lo había acompañado en aquella playa, habían experimentado con él el miedo generado por esos misiles que se acercaban, y lo había visto como su salvador por unos segundos, pese al trágico desenlace. Su rápida maniobra para llevar a Charles al hospital y el que éste pareciera haberlo perdonado también eran puntos a su favor.

No obstante, sí había una persona en aquella mansión cuyo desprecio hacía él era palpable. La mirada de la agente Moira MacTaggert transparentaba, sin ningún disimulo, cual era su opinión respecto a Erik, una que nunca había sido demasiado positiva, pero que si ahora surgiera la ocasión, sería feliz de acusarlo ante el gobierno de homicidio.

A Erik aquello le importaba bien poco. Su mente se hallaba anegada por otras preocupaciones, unas que desbancaban a la agente de la CIA como algo minúsculo y nada importante. Porque si se hallaba despierto hasta aquellas horas, de pie frente a la ventana de su habitación, contemplando la forma creciente de la Luna, no era por propia elección, ni por la incomodidad causada por ella. Erik era incapaz de apartar de sí los escabrosos recuerdos de ese tortuoso futuro.

En unas pocas semanas desde que los recibiera, desde que alguien se lo implantase — guardaba para sí sus sospechas —, había logrado un único cambio, un cambio importante. Su rapidez para teletrasportar a Charles a un hospital donde recibiera atención médica, y su decisión de permanecer con él, independientemente del bando, había logrado que la minusvalía de éste no fuera un ancla permanente — ya no se hallaría prisionero en su silla de ruedas para siempre, sino que en unos pocos años volvería a caminar —.

Sin embargo, ¿qué significaba un cambio contra toda aquella hecatombe? ¿Cómo debería llevar a cabo su siguiente actuación? ¿Cuál era el movimiento indicado? ¿Por qué lo invadía el temor ante la posibilidad de emprender otra acción? ¿Acaso Charles pudiera ser el culpable? ¿El que Erik no quisiese dejarlo?

Sus sentimientos personales no guardaban mucha importancia en aquella ecuación, no cuando era la salvación de su especie lo que quedaba en sus manos. Debía ser capaz de ver a través de ellos — de todos ellos — y desentrañar la mejor solución de aquel puzzle. No fallaría a sus hermanos como le falló a su madre. La responsabilidad era exclusivamente suya, y había llegado el momento de asumirla plenamente. Si él gobierno planeaba dar caza a los mutantes, y la CIA y el FBI dedicarían pronto gran parte de sus activos en averiguar sobre ellos… sólo cabía una vía de acción.

Él debía alejarse… debía asumir…

Un ligero estruendo derivado de dos dormitorios más allá interrumpió sus deducciones. Se trataba de un pequeño ruido causado por un golpe seco que sus oídos apenas alcanzaron a distinguir, pero conformé al ruido su corazón dio un vuelvo y se vio invadido por el dolor y la impotencia, y una intensa sensación de pérdida. Emociones que no eran suyas, que no le pertenecían. Sin detenerse a reflexionar, a planificar sus movimientos, Erik cruzó la habitación, abrió la puerta y se lanzó de carrera al pasillo, impulsado por un instinto protector que no podía controlar porque ya no era exclusivamente suyo. Ahora le pertenecía a _él_.

- ¡Charles!

Recorrió con urgencia el dormitorio en un único vistazo — la cama revuelta y vacía y la lámpara encendida de la mesilla de noche — hasta encontrarlo a él tirado en el suelo, a poca distancia de su silla de ruedas, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, el cabello desordenado atractivamente sobre su frente, y una expresión en el rostro que era mezcla de dolor, alivio y vergüenza al verlo. Erik fue hacía él y lo incorporó con ternura en sus brazos, depositándolo de nuevo sobre su cama.

- Me desperté con sed y… pensé que podría… No quería molestar a nadie…

Las excusas balbuceante de Charles no lograron disimular en nada su nerviosismo. Erik no respondió, ni trato de tranquilizarle. Simplemente se dirigió al servicio y regresó, pocos segundos más tarde, con un vaso de agua en las manos. Se lo tendió a su amigo, quien lo aceptó con un gesto de cabeza.

- Gracias.

Era curioso como, precisamente ahora que sentía su marcha tan próxima, Erik deseaba con más intensidad que nunca permanecer junto a él. La culpa y la tristeza — ésta última un eco de las emociones del propio Charles, que se reflejaban en su pecho al contemplarlo en un estado tan indefenso — lo impulsaban a quedarse a su lado y, no sólo protegerlo, sino también aliviarlo.

La congoja crecía en su pecho ante la idea de abandonarlo, y se moría de dolor ante el temor de ue, un día, él pudiera llegar a odiarlo. Ansiaba con toda la fuera de su corazón, un corazón que hasta hacía poco creía muerto — que él había revivido —, jurar que permanecería siempre a su lado, que no permitiría que nada malo pudiera dañarlo de nuevo, y no fallar a esa promesa. Pero no le estaba permitido cumplirla, y no hubiese sido justo realizarla como fuerte de vano consuelo.

En vez de eso, Erik tomó asiento a su izquierda, junto a él en la cama, y acercó sus manos a la suyas, y obligó a sus ojos a enfrentarle. El brillo dorado no se había extinguido, pero ahora esos ojos tomaban la forma, quizá por el clima de la noche, quizá por el reciente incidente, de un pequeño cachorrillo indefenso, perdido y asustado, que suplicaba en gritos de silencio un poco de afecto y comprensión. Un guía que le iluminara el camino. Un amigo que le brindase fuerzas y razón para continuar intentándolo hasta encontrarlo.

Uno, porque extrañaba lo que había perdido, otro, porque sabía lo que iba a perder. Sin máscaras, sin juegos… Con su parte más débil y humana expuesta, por parte de los dos. Es muy posible que nunca se hubieran visto el uno al otro con tanta claridad como se vislumbraban ahora.

Erik fue quien interrumpió el silencio.

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? Te arrojaste al mar para salvarme porque supiste que yo jamás soltaría ese submarino voluntariamente. Me convenciste de hacerlo, o tal vez me manipulaste para ello. Entonces, ambos subimos a la superficie y me dijiste que no estaba solo.

Charles asintió, con los ojos especialmente brillantes. La pérdida y la tristeza había desaparecido de su mirada, remplazaos por la nostalgia, la emoción y el apego.

- Lo recuerdo - asintió -. También te pedí que calmaras tu mente. Jamás había sentido una mente como la tuya, casi no podía creerlo. Estaba huyendo de cubierta y, en ese momento, te sentí… y supe que no podía perderte. Tuve que volver a por ti.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Erik realizó esa pregunta desde el corazón -. Desde el primer momento, tú tuviste que saber lo que yo era, lo que había hecho, mi objetivo por cumplir… ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme?

- Yo… - Charles dudo; una profunda emoción embargaba su mirada -. Me cuesta explicar lo que sentí en ese instante. Cuando te percibí por primera vez, tú eras una turbulencia completa de emociones. Pero vi tanto potencial en ti, tantas cosas que te quedaban para hacer… Existía odio, pérdida, ira, también compasión, amor… La tuya era una mente tan compleja, tan poderosa, tan única. Nunca había experimentado nada igual. En cierto sentido, me recordaste a mi. Te vi como un igual… como _mi _igual… y por eso tuve que salvarte…

La connotación de aquella última frase no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los dos. Ambos entendieron que ese "_salvarte_" abarcaba muchas más cosas que sustraerlo a salvo de aquel mar embravecido. Ambos se preguntaron lo mismo. ¿Cuánto éxito había logrado en aquella última fase? ¿Verdaderamente lo había salvado? Las acciones en la playa demostraban lo contrario. ¿Hasta qué punto? _¿Lo he salvado? ¿Me ha salvado? ¿Viviremos los dos a salvo?_

- Tú tampoco estás solo Charles - añadió Erik unos segundos después, posteriores a las dudas y al silencio -. Aunque te resulte duro, hay muchas personas que permanecerán a tu lado. Personas en las que puedes confiar, con las que puedes contar.

- ¿Y tú eres una de ellas?

Aquella tampoco pudo ser una pregunta lanzada la azar. Los labios de Charles se curvaron en una sonrisa triste, casi derrotada, tras formularla , y sus ojos se cubrieron de resquicios de dudas, y de temor ante la idea de perderlo. Erik se cuestionó hasta que punto estaría él al corriente de sus decisiones. ¿Pudiera, de algún modo, haber adivinado lo que planeaba? ¿Hasta que punto habría invadido su mente para obtener tal información?

- Yo estaré contigo siempre que me necesites - prometió, siendo lo máximo que podía dar, pero jurándose a sí mismo que no dudaría en cumplirlo.

- Erik, yo…

Charles separó sus labios para expresar algo, tal vez para declarar algo importante, pero la repentina aparición de una tercera persona lo interrumpió en su propósito. Ninguno de los había escuchado los pasos acercándose, demasiados absortos en la conversación y en su propio y personal mundo.

- ¡Charles! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡_Oh_! - aquel fue el momento preciso en el que la agente Moira MacTaggert comprendió que no era la única intrusa en la habitación -. Lo siento - se disculpó, aunque su voz surgió algo forzada - Escuché ruidos y me preocupe… No quise molestaros.

Sus ojo reparaban una y otra vez, con desconfianza, en las manos entrelazadas de los dos hombres, en sus posiciones cercanas — ambos sentados sobre la cama, Charles recostado sobre el cabecero, Erik a centímetros de su lado —, y en la arrolladora complicidad que circulaba entre ellos. Pero ella no aceptaba lo que veía — lo que tan claro hubiese sido a los ojos de cualquiera —, únicamente se percataba de la amenaza.

- Charles, ¿está todo bien?

La intimidad se cayó pedazos, como un muro que se derrumba, y tanto Erik como Charles volvieron a adoptar sus máscaras, ignorando aquel momento de debilidad como si nunca hubiera sucedido — pese a que permaneciera muy grabado en sus corazones —.

Erik bufó, sus manos liberaron las de Charles y él se alejó de aquella cama.

Charles contempló con tristeza como él se alejaba, pero entonces se obligó a sí mismo a olvidar, y a fingir una sonrisa. Su rostro se giró hacia Moira y sus ojos ya no reflejaron nada.

- No ocurre nada, Moira. Erik sólo estaba trayendo un vaso de agua.

- ¡Oh! - los músculos de la agente continuaron tensos -. En ese caso… Si necesitas algo más, puedes pedírmelo a mí. No tienes que molestar a Erik, ¿verdad?

Ella buscó la mirada de Erik, tratando quizá de hacerlo su cómplice involuntario, quizá de intimidarlo para que aceptara. Pero él ya había desaparecido, se había marchado sin hacer ruido, en un movimiento desapercibido. A Moira molestó su falta de educación, pero finalmente se sintió aliviada. Lejos de Erik, junto a Charles, ella se sabía a salvo.

…

El día era especialmente soleado, iluminando el césped de los jardines con un brillo casi mágico, y parecía concebido como una burla a su propio estado de ánimo, gris y monótono. Pese a que pronto sería medio día, Erik se había despertado muy temprano, había bajado a las cocinas antes que el resto y no había mantenido ningún contacto con ninguno de ellos hasta ahora. El incidente de la noche anterior había quedado perdido entre sus recuerdos. Era el único modo para marcharse.

Con los recuerdos del futuro y la información que había reunido en aquellas semanas, disimuladamente, ya tenía claro cuál debía de ser su siguiente movimiento. Pero observando su imagen por la ventana, su expresión de alegría y la sonrisa de sus labios, era muy difícil reunir el valor para despedirse.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose a su habitación interrumpió sus meditaciones. No necesitaba girar el rostro para identificar al intruso. Supo quien era de inmediato. La única persona que no tenía por costumbre aguardar la invitación.

- Buenos días, Raven - la saludo sin moverse.

Ella torció los labios en una sonrisa de reconocimiento, un gesto que realzaba la exquisitez de sus pópulos — ahora de un exótico color marino —, y camino con naturalidad hasta llegar a su lado, siguiendo la estela de su propia mirada en dirección a los jardines.

Por un momento, ambos fueron testigos de la misma escena: un terreno verde y casi paradisíaco, en el cual Charles paseaba, siendo guiada su silla por una segunda persona, una mujer con un vestido lila oscuro, de cabellos caobas. Ambos conversaban y parecían muy relajados. Él le decía algo a ella y ella sonreía. Entonces, ella detenía su silla y se inclinaba para susurrarle un secreto al odio. Ambos reían. A simple vista, la complicidad era innegable.

Sin entender la causa, o sin querer rendirse a ella, a Erik la escena le provocó un fuerte ardor en el estómago, que se convirtió en una ira feroz al ascender a su pecho. Pero se contuvo a sí mismo, y se retiró de la ventana. Él se marchaba. ¿Qué derecho tenía de intervenir?

Como si la hubiese hecho participe de sus pensamientos, Raven interrumpió en ese momento.

- Ella no es tan importante.

La seriedad tan poco común que resplandecía en sus ojos pardos daba fé de que no era una opinión inocua, pero Erik no se percató. En cambio, arqueó las cejas y torció los labios, hacía la derecha, sin verse sorprendido por dicha declaración.

- Ya sabemos que a ti no te gusta.

La joven frunció el ceño, disgustada porque no tomara en serio sus palabras. Precisamente _él_.

- No me gusta - reconoció -. Pero eso no es importante. Como ella. Ella tampoco lo es.

Esta vez, Erik sí giró el rostro hacía ella — contra su voluntad — atraído por sus palabras, curioso por la revelación que pudiera esconderse tras ellas. Raven era la hermana de Charles. ¿Cuánto podría saber sobre él?

- ¿No lo es? – cuestionó -.

- Ella le ofrece normalidad - respondió intuitivamente la muchacha -. A su lado, Charles no ve nada en él que lo difiera del resto. Es lo que en el fondo siempre ha deseado.

Sí. Aquello no carecía de sentido.

Erik bufó. Normalidad. Él jamás podría otorgársela. Él no era _normal_. Y no renunciaría a sí mismo por Charles. NI siquiera por él. Tal vez dicha aclaración hiciera las cosas más fáciles. Erik asió entre sus dedos la maleta, giró los pies y caminó fuera de la habitación.

- ¡Erik! – Raven lo detuvo antes de que traspasará la puerta. Él se volvió hacía ella -. Los _tres_ sabemos que ese es un deseo inocuo.

Hasta qué punto pudiera saber Raven lo que ocurría entre ellos — o lo que no ocurría — fue una duda que persiguió a Erik incluso después de hallarse a kilómetros de la mansión. Sus iris, dibujos animados de aquel color tan felino, parecían decir mucho más que sus palabras. Pero, en esta ocasión, Erik no preguntó al respecto. No estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta. No, si todavía debía alejarse.

- Cuida de tu hermano - pidió, no obstante. Y en el último segundo, antes de desaparecer, añadió -. Yo no tardaré.

Entonces, finalmente, se alejó de Raven, de la mansión, de Moira, y de Charles, y de los confusos sentimientos que éste producía en su interior con su sola presencia, y con su habla, y con su cuerpo… y ante todo, con su mente. Ahora, quedaba una misión que cumplir. Debía salvar a su especie.

Sin importar el coste.

…

La principal base secreta de la CIA comenzó a temblar mientras sus líderes ejecutivos llevaban a cabo una importante reunión. No hubo bajas entre los humanos, pero ninguno consiguió detener la entrada del intruso. Ni su huida. Lo peor, es que él no se marchó solo. La mujer blanca iba con él, la había reclutado. Las cámaras de seguridad no dejaban espacio para generar dudas.

- ¿Y el telépata?

Había preguntado ella con desconfianza, recubriendo su cuerpo de diamante.

Él, con su extraña ropa y su extravagante casco, había respondido.

- Él queda fuera de esto. La cuestión es, si tú quieres salir… yo tengo una misión para ti.

A continuación, la cinta se escindía y ya no reproducía nada.

* * *

><p>¡Saludos! Aquí con este capítulo, que me ha costado más de lo normal, pero que por fin he logrado acabarlo. Sé que todavía me queda revisar las faltas de ortografía, pero quería subirlo ya, así que disculpadlas que mañana mismo reviso y corrijo lo que haga falta.<p>

Igualmente, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Me he retrasado porque llevaba meses sin actualizar mi otro fic, a favor de éste, y era ya hora de escribir un nuevo capítulo para él, sé lo debía a mis lectores, aun así la tardanza no llega a un mes, así que espero que continueis con ganas de seguir leyendo.

Estoy realmente cansada, así que será muy breve - quizá mañana me extienda -. Sí, Erik se ha marchado y parece que tiene un plan, en el que incluye a Emma. Esperemos que no sea un plan demasiado malvado. Y respecto a Charles, habrá que ver cómo reacciona cuando sepa que Erik se ha ido de la mansión. No os preocupes, como él ha dicho a Raven, yo estoy segura de que no tardará mucho en volver.

Para el próximo capi, estoy algo confusa. Tengo planeado un acercamiento inmerso en tensión sexual entre ambos, pero no sé si aún es demasiado pronto y deba esperar un capítulo más. ¿Vosotros que pensais? Es obvio que aún queda mucha desconfianza entre ambos, y las acciones de Erik no va a auidar a resolverla... En fin, tendré que verme de nuevo la película y escribir a partir de ahí. ¿Os ccreís que ya son ocho las veces que he ido a verla al cine? Lástima que ya la hayan quitado de cártelera, pero una vez hasta hice sesión doble con mis hermanas... La de las diez y la de las doce, XD. Lo sé, estoy como una cabra, pero como excusa diré que Erik y Charles son siempre mi inspiración.

Un saludo muy fuerte a los lectores, y mil gracias a aquellos que me deleitan con su reviews. ¡Ya vamos por 84, no lo esperaba! Por ellos y para ellos prósigue esta historia.

Con cariño, Anzu.

**¿REVIEWS?**


	6. Chapter 6

** Disclameir: X-Men no me pertenece. Es cosa de su franquicia y de aquellos que han pagado por sus derechos. Si la película fuese mía, Charles nunca se hubiese quedado paralitico y Erik nunca lo hubiese abandonado en aquella playa. Moira se habría ahogado en el océano y huiera habido sexo salvaje la noche de antes de la pelea. Esta historia es sólo por diversión.**

**Avertencia: Este capítulo incluirá escenas sexuales descritas entre dos hombres. No se llegará al acto sexual propiamente dicho, pero aun así podría afectar a conciencias estrechas. Yo ya he avisado. Quien lea desde aquí es bajo su responsabilidad. (Añado que, personalmente, me parece una estupidez tener que avisalo cuando ya mencioné que sería un fic Slash desde el primer capi, y cuando en un fic hetero no se suelen avisar estás cosas. Pero como no guardo ningún deseo de que me borren el fic, me aguanto y lo hago igualmente). Estoy avisados, para este y para capítulos posteriores.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

Aquel siempre sería un día para celebrar. En mitad de la campiña de Westchester, próximo a las verjas de hierro negras que rodeaban el inmenso terreno y desde un peñisco donde se hacía visible la imagen del lago Breakstone, los ojos de Hank se ampliaron al máximo, todavía sin terminar de creerlo, mientras sus pupilas leían el contenido de _la _carta, recientemente extraída de su sobre de color escarlata por dedos temblorosos. ¡Lo habían conseguido! Y debía comunicárselo al resto.

Sin preocuparse, si quiera, por el asfixiante y mustio ambiente que emponzoñaba la mansión estos días — el mismo que lo había arrastrado a él, hoy, al medio los jardines, en busca de algunos momentos de soledad y reflexión —, Hank sujetó con delicadeza la carta entre sus grandes y poderosas manos, a cuya fuerza y forma aún no se había acostumbrado, y recorrió en breves zancadas la distancia que lo separaba de la casa y del resto de sus habitantes. Que éstos integraban un número inferior al inicial, desde hacía unos pocos días, no constituía un hecho traslucido para nadie, sino más bien la causa de esa melancolía y ambiente gris. Pero el mutante superdotado confiaba en que las noticias que trajera esa mañana pudieran suponer, por fin, el principio del cambio. Ya no serían un número reducido durante mucho tiempo.

Así pues, Hank atravesó las puertas de roble que franqueaban la mansión e irrumpió, sin entretenerse, en el salón principal, donde cuatro pares de ojos se giraron hacia él con un sobresaliente grado de apatía para recibirlo.

- ¡Los tengo! ¡Han llegado! - proclamó, alzando ambas manos en señal de triunfo y agitando la carta que continuaba resguardaba en una de ellas.

Su entusiasta exclamación, producto de la emoción, no adquirió demasiado sentido para ninguno de los allí presentes. Raven y Sean se hallaban sentados en el amplísimo sofá de cuero negro, el de cuatro plazas, frente a una pila de libros que la primera ojeaba sin prestar demasiada atención; Alex ocupaba por sí mismo un sillón independiente, y centraba su atención en el bocadillo de jamón con tomate que sostenía entre las manos, aunque tal aperitivo tampoco pareciera suficiente suscitarle un remedio contra su expresión desganada; y frente al espacioso escritorio de madera de pino pulida, reclinado sobre la propia silla que Hank había construido para él algunas semanas antes, Charles se escindía totalmente absortó en el material que iban redactando sus ojos.

Tras escucharlo, los dos primeros arquearon las cejas y se observaron entre sí, antes de dirigir de nuevo la vista hacía él, como gesto motivado más por educación que por auténtico interés. Alex elevó los ojos y lo observó un par de instantes, después de los cuales su atención se vio diseminada de nuevo. Dicho desinterés no enturbió para nada el animo del mutante azulado. Continuó sonriendo.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Hank?

La voz de Charles se irguió sobre el apelmazado silencio del resto. Éste había maniobrado hábilmente su silla de ruedas y ahora se hallaba a pocos metros de él. En su rostro guardaba una expresión serena y calmada, pese al opaco brillo de sus ojos azules y las casi imperceptibles arrugas que se habían adueñado de su ceño en los últimos días. Probablemente, hubiese sido fácil para él extraer la información directamente de su mente y ahorrarse así la pregunta. Pero quién lo hiciese, no hubiera sido Charles; y por eso Hank lo admiraba tanto.

- ¡Los tengo! - exclamó de nuevo, agitando la carta -. ¡Los permisos expresos del Ministerio de Educación para abrir la escuela, y el resto de la documentación necesaria para su funcionamiento!

Esta vez, el efecto de sus palabras sí fue inmediato, casi milagroso. Los otrora apáticos rostros parecieron iluminarse con una luz especial, sus párpados se amplificaron y sus labios fueron curvados en sendas sonrisas, mezclas perfectas de incredulidad y entusiasmo.

- ¿Ya han llegado? ¿Estás seguro?

- ¿Pero cómo es posible? Nos dijeron que podrían tardar meses, incluso años…

Hank asintió en dirección hacía Banshee, pero después se encogió los hombros y sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de ofrecer una respuesta a las preguntas de Alex. Su propio cerebro era una hervidero de dudas e incertidumbres y se sentía perdido sin hallar solución para ninguna de ellas. Raven acercó su cuerpo al de Sean y le ofreció a él un hueco en el sofá, para que tomara asiento a su lado. Los cinco jóvenes quedaron aposentados alrededor de la mesita verde de té.

- ¿Os dais cuenta de lo que esto significa, Charles? ¡Podemos inaugurar ya tu escuela!

- _Nuestra _escuela - la corrigió delicadamente su hermano, quien hasta entonces había permanecido en un reflexivo silencio, a solas con sus pensamientos, ganándose una preciosa sonrisa a cambio -.

- Si, _nuestra _escuela.

Hank fue el primero en corear tal afirmación, repetida segundos después por el resto de mutantes presentes. Pronto, ellos cinco no serían los únicos. Habría más; nuevos jóvenes para rellenar el hueco de quienes se habían marchado, y también el de aquellos que habían perdido su vida en transcurso del camino. Jóvenes que descubrirían por primera vez no eran los únicos, que no estaban solos, que su mutación sería aceptada y compartida por un resto semejante… Y sí, entonces, un pedazo de la escuela también pasaría a ser suya. Entre todos, la compondrían.

- _Escuela para Jóvenes Talentos del profesor Charles Francis Xavier _- Mística fue quien pronunció su nombre por primera vez -. Suena bien, ¿verdad?

Su compañero rubio frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿No os parece un poco largo?

- Siempre podríamos abreviar como _Instituto Xavier - _la idea fue de Banshee -.

- ¿Y cuánto alumnos estamos en capacidad de admitir en un primer curso?

Charles reflexionó un momento ante la pregunta de su hermana.

- Bueno, según nuestro títulos, tanto Hank como yo podemos ejercer la docencia legalmente - mutante azulado asintió formalmente -. Por supuesto, con el tiempo, intentaríamos contratar nuevos profesores. Mi idea es convertir la mansión un centro de educación secundaria, desde los doce hasta los dieciocho años; y a partir de ahí, quien lo deseé, podrá permanecer aquí desarrollando unos estudios universitarios a distancia.

- ¿Dos profesores serían suficientes?

- Dependiendo del número de alumnos. Creo que entre dos de nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de unos treinta, treinta y cinco estudiantes.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Hank - el profesor X asintió -. Por supuesto, la enseñanza académica no sería lo único. Cada alumno aprenderá el mejor medio para desarrollar y controlar sus mutaciones. Y ahí es dónde podréis ayudar vosotros - añadió, abarcando con la mirada a los tres mutantes más jóvenes -. Para esto habéis adquirido experiencia.

Mística, Kaos y Bashee sonrieron orgullosos. Aquel sería su trabajo.

- ¿Y qué hay de las demás tareas? Limpieza, cocina… No es fácil mantener el orden y alimentar a un número tan elevado de personas.

Hank apoyó la cuestión planteada por Raven.

- Y sería peligroso contratar a un personal de tiempo completo, por no hablar del gasto que supondría.

- El dinero no será un problema por el momento - garantizó Charles -. Aunque no puedo prometer lo mismo sobre la seguridad.

- Charlotte y Jonathan se encargan del cuidado de la mansión y de los jardines desde hace años. Acuden aquí un par de veces por semana y nunca han supuesto un problema. Del resto podríamos ocuparnos nosotros - sugirió la muchacha, siendo la más entendida en el tema.

Su hermano lo meditó durante unos instantes, en los que la idea pareció complacerlo.

- Me parece bien. Cada alumno deberá ocuparse personalmente del mantenimiento de su espacio privado, lo que también inculcaría en ellos un sentido de responsabilidad importante.

Pero todavía quedaban muchas dudas…

- ¿Serán dormitorios individuales o compartidos?

- Y aún está el problema de las comidas…

- Que se resolvería si _Cerebro _ayudara a Charles a encontrar un cocinero mutante.

La audaz respuesta de Sean fue coreada de inmediato por un coro alegres risas que inundaron la escena. Despreocupadas carcajadas que corearon dicha declaración. Alex inclinó su espalda del asiento y palmeó con gracia la nuca de Banshee, quien emitió un sonoro e indignado "¡_Aahú_!" como protesta ante la colleja. Raven y Hank se miraron entre sí un instante y continuaron riendo. Incluso Charles se atrevió a sonreír; a sonreír de verdad, como hacía semanas que no sonreía.

Pero, pronto, alguien interrumpiría la escena.

En medio de aquella distensión, el débil estruendo de la puerta principal al cerrarse fue desapercibidos para todos… con excepción de Hank, quien entrecerró los párpados y tensó sus músculos de inmediato, tan confuso como desprevenido. Alguien había traspasado los límites de la mansión y se acercaba.

Mientras Raven comentaba algo, Charles debió de ser el siguiente en presentirlo, pues sus hombros también se tensaron y su perfil adquirió un marcado matiz de gravedad absoluta, al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos sobre la entrada de aquel salón. Su anterior sonrisa había desaparecido.

Por último, mientras Sean planteaba un pregunta, el eco de los pasos acercándose alertó a Alex, quien contrajo sus puños e irguió su espalda incorporándose del sillón, y a Raven, quien demandó inútilmente los ojos de su hermano en busca del entendimiento y la seguridad que éste siempre le trasmitía. Esta vez no.

El extraño se reveló finalmente tras el marco de la muerta y, tras reconocerlo, la pregunta de Sean perdió la fuerza en sus labios, sin que ninguno de los presentes reparara en ella. Ni siquiera él mismo. Un silencio absoluto invadió la sala.

Mística fue la primera en romperlo, tras varios segundos que vibraron extendiéndose en el tiempo. También fue la única en sonreír, demostrando así que se alegraba de verlo.

- Erik… Has vuelto - concluyó la frase -.

- Prometí que lo haría - respondió el otro, sin perder la calma-.

Pese a que sus palabras parecían ir exclusivamente dirigidas a la muchacha, sus ojos no se desligaban de Charles, quien tampoco desvió vista. La indignación y el enfado traslucían con claridad a través de esos iris celestes pero, al mismo tiempo, la conexión que compartían con una simple mirada eran tan personal y tan profunda que el resto de los muchachos comenzaron a sentirse incómodos en sus asientos. Como si estuviesen interrumpido algo.

- Tal vez sea mejor que os dejamos hablar a solas.

La sugerencia de Han fue aceptada por unanimidad. Sean se incorporó del sillón y se acercó un par de pasos para palmear suavemente la espalda de Erik.

- Bueno… Es un placer tenerte en casa de nuevo, tío - se congratuló -.

- Si… - Alex mostró su apoyo -. Y la próxima vez, intenta decir _adiós _antes de largarte.

El maestro del Magnetismo curvó los labios en una sonrisa ante dicho atrevimiento, pero no pronunció palabra alguna para ellos. Únicamente cabeceó en su dirección y dedicó un último gesto apreciativo a Raven, que le sonreía desde la puerta. Finalmente, los cuatro se marcharon y sólo quedaron ambos; y el silencio que se extendió entre ellos por varios minutos.

- Tienes buen aspecto - aprobó Erik, tras examinar con ojos críticos a su compañero durante ese tiempo.

- ¿Esto es todo lo que vas a decir?

El tono de su voz seguía siendo educado y no había nada en su rostro que evidenciara posibles señas de enfadado. Sin embargo, el más mayor lo conocía lo suficiente para intuir lo que escondía detrás. La ceja izquierda ligeramente estirada, la sonrisa tensa, las pequeñas arrugas que enmarcaban su nariz y el azul refulgente de sus ojos… Cada uno de los cuales era un indicador de la ira que arrastraba por dentro; que no era poca. Pese a intuirlo, Erik no modificó su expresión, sino que continuó sin ofrecer excusa alguna, con las facciones de su rostro impenetrables.

- ¿Qué más quieres que diga?

- ¿Qué te parece una disculpa? - el juego de preguntas continuaba, hasta que los reproches comenzaron a crecer demasiado para ocultarlos -. ¡Te marchaste sin despedirte!

Por primera vez, Charles trajo a la luz parte de lo que deseaba ocultar, pues le hacía sentir indefenso. Su expresión se endureció para disfrazar dicho sentimiento y sus párpados se cerraron por breves instantes. El otro jamás llego a percibir dicha debilidad. Tal vez, de haberlo hecho, su respuesta hubiese sido diferente.

- Tenía asuntos importantes que atender - se justificó, sin perder la calma -. Además, le pedí a Raven que os avisara.

No hubo respuesta para eso. En cambio, el más joven lo examinó en silencio durante varios segundos, totalmente confuso, como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera e intentará encontrar en él algo que había perdido. El corazón le dolía y era incapaz de creer que aquella fuera su única explicación después de marcharse como lo había hecho, pues parecía destinada únicamente a dañarlo. Erik debía de tener otros motivos, motivos que no deseaba compartir con él. Pero, ¿por qué?

La tentación de introducirse en su mente y obtener la verdad por sí mismo se hacía cada vez más llamativa. Tal vez… Si tan sólo…. Charles se mordió la lengua para desechar tales pensamientos, e hizo prensión hasta palpar el sabor agridulce de su propia sangre. Días atrás, aún en el hospital, había hecho una promesa; y, aunque ahora Erik se comportase como un gilipollas, él no planeaba incumplirla. Debía cambiar de estrategia.

- De verdad, no te entiendo, Erik - dijo con sinceridad -. ¿Tanto te hubiera costado acercarte a mí y despedirte? ¿Hubiese sido un desperdicio tan grande de tiempo?

Esta vez, no existía ningún rastro de ira en su voz; únicamente una tristeza y un dolor que caló en Erik más profundo de lo que Charles hubiese imaginado nunca. Su máscara indiferente se deshizo y tuvo que contenerse a sí mismo para no confesar lo que estaba ocultando. Que los remordimientos, la culpa y, ante todo, el pesar por dejarlo lo habían impulsado a retirarse en silencio, pues necesitaba marcharse y no estaba seguro de lograr hacerlo si él le rogaba por lo contrario.

Sin embargo, se negó a ceder la tentación. En su lugar, revivió las últimas imágenes que guardaba de Charles de antes de su partida, hundiéndose de nuevo en los celos, el odio y la irracionalidad que lo habían acosado cada minuto del día y de la noche mientras se torturaba con ellas. De ese modo, fue muy sencillo alejar de sí los buenos sentimientos y dejar único hueco a la furia.

- Iba a hacerlo - replicó con reproche, eligiendo las palabras con el mismo cuidado que si se tratara de dagas venenosas -. Pero parecías tan entretenido con Moira que no quise molestaros.

El rostro de Charles se deformó, absolutamente ofendido de que Erik se atreviera a Moira como excusa en medio de una conversación tan trascendente y privada. Él le había sido sincero con sus sentimientos, había dejado a un lado su orgullo y le había mostrado cuanto le había afectado su partida. Y ésta era su respuesta. No era capaz de creerlo.

- No la metas a ella en esto. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto - advirtió fríamente -.

La expresión de Erik se torció en una mueca maliciosa, un entrecruce de líneas en los labios y en las sombras de los ojos de deliciosa ironía, pero que, trasparente para cualquiera — quizá incluso para él mismo —, ocultaba tras de sí un profundo dolor.

- Os vi en los jardines - aclaró -. No quise interrumpir una escena tan tierna como la vuestra.

La incredulidad y la ofensa abrió a paso a la comprensión y la culpa en la expresión del mutante telépata. Triunfo exánime para el uno, pesarosa vergüenza para el otro. Se examinaron en silencio durante varios instantes, comprendiendo al fin, los dos, el daño que habían infligido en el otro involuntariamente.

Finalmente, Charles habló.

- Moira se ha ido, Erik.

El otro mutante estrecho los párpados con extrañeza, sin comprender el completo significado de sus palabras.

- ¿Qué?

- Con ese beso que viste… Yo estaba eliminando sus memorias. Por su propia seguridad y por la nuestra, ha regresado a su trabajo y no recuerda nada sobre nosotros, ni sobre mi.

El extensión silencio que siguió a esa declaración fue más elocuente que cualquier respuesta. Erik había cerrado los párpados y no permitía que la expresión de su rostro trasmitiese nada. Charles aguardaba ansioso, con un tirante nudo en el estómago que no desaparecería hasta escuchar el perdón de su boca.

El maestro del magnetismo hubiera deseado sentirse infantilmente ridículo por el odio y los celos que había cargado desde hacía semanas, por causas tan imaginarias como inútiles. Hubiera deseado sentirse tanto feliz, como confuso, por el infinito alivio que lo invadía ahora que dichas emociones habían sido eclipsadas, tras escuchar del mismo Charles la explicación a su conducta. Una conducta que, por otra parte, no tendría porque afectarle. Lo hubiera deseado; lo deseaba. Pero, en el fondo de su mente, Erik no daba cabida ni a la confusión ni a la felicidad. Porque, en el fondo de su mente, Erik sabía exactamente el origen de dichos sentimientos.

Llevaba semanas intuyéndolo. Quizá desde aquella lejana tarde, frente a las paredes terrosas de la mansión, momento en el que Charles se había introducido en su mente y había derribado sus barreras, atravesando el tiempo para mostrarle los recuerdos de una vida pérdida, devolviéndole el sentido a la palabra felicidad, y dotándolo de fuerza suficiente para mover la inmensa antena. Quizá desde mucho antes. Erik lo sabía. Lo sabía ahora. Y dicho conocimiento lo aterrorizaba.

No obstante, pese al terror, la calidez de esos perfectos ojos azules se mantenía frente sí, con esos matices nerviosos tan poco habituales, esa mezcla de súplica, de temor y eterna esperanza, esa aureola dorada que Erik comenzaba a identificar con llamas ardientes de un Phoenix — pues ambas nunca se rendían y siempre renacían de sus cenizas, resurgiendo incluso en los peores momentos —, esa sonrisa tentativa en unos labios que lo tentaban desde siempre, ese ceño ligeramente fruncido que reconocería en cualquier rostro, esa expresión de altanera superioridad que se esforzaba en paliar, aún cuando él mismo jamás lo reconociera… Charles en conjunto, cada voluta que le perteneciera, hicieron imposible aferrarse al terror mucho tiempo.

E, instintivamente, sus labios se desplegaron en una disculpa.

- Lo siento.

Tras un breve suspiró, que pudo haber conllevado muchas interpretaciones, Charles cerró los párpados para relajarse, abrió los ojos, lo observó y aceptó la disculpa.

- Esta bien.

Sonrió cuando Erik elevó el rostro con sorpresa, incrédulo ante la rápida tregua, torciendo los labios en una mezcla perfecta de altanería, sarcasmo y perdón. Paseó el dorso de la mano por su frente, en un gesto que indicaba cansancio — más mental que físico —, antes de explicarse.

- Te lo juro, Erik. Llevaba días furioso contigo, planeando cada gota del dolor que iba a infligirte si de verdad regresabas… Y, curiosamente, esta mañana se han desecho mis deseos de venganza.

El mutante mayor se obligó a sí mismo a permanecer anclado en su sitio, sin retroceder ante tal velada amenaza. Inmóvil. Con una falsa calma aparente, sin demostrar la ansiedad que generaba en él tan respuesta. Sin dejar entrever el temor a que Charles hubiese descubierto la verdad.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Los ojos del telépata se clavaron en él francos e intuitivos, pero con mansedumbre. Sin evocar el anticipo de un nuevo estallido de ira.

- Las autorizaciones del Ministerio para inaugurar la escuela. Dijeron que tardarían meses y, sin embargo, ya las hemos recibido. Tú has tenido algo que ver con eso, ¿verdad?

- Creí que no podías leerme la mente desde tanta distancia - fue la veloz respuesta su compañero, incapaz de ocultar por completo el deje de desconfianza que arrastraba su voz -.

Charles suspiró de nuevo, con pesar, hundiendo su cuerpo en la silla de ruedas. Tras el accidente de la playa, su salud no era tan fuerte como la de antaño. De repente, se sentía cansado; muy cansado.

¿No se agotarían nunca tantos recelos?

- Y no lo necesito. Te conozco, Erik - replicó con sinceridad, en una frase que podía trasmitir muchos sentimientos para ambos. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de su viejo compañero, pues lo sentía viejo, aunque sólo hiciese unos meses desde que se hubieran conocido, y lo observó con seriedad -. ¿Por qué has vuelto?

Erik correspondió con la misma seriedad su pregunta. No lo miraba a él, aunque sí se había instalado en uno de los sillones para quedar a su misma altura. Pero no parecía capaz de afrontar la luz de sus ojos, no mientras se sinceraba.

- Porque no deseaba alejarme. Incluso si diferimos en algunos aspectos, o si debo ocuparse personalmente de algunos asuntos, nunca deseé alejarme… - _de ti_, fueron las palabras que no se atrevió a pronunciar, pero que fueron igualmente escuchadas por ambos.

No fue una verdad tan dura de admitir, reflexionó después, en la intimidad de su dormitorio, ni tan peligrosa. Especialmente, si rememoraba las palabras que Charles le había brindado a continuación. Durante unos segundos, ambos habían sonreído, y mientras compartían sonrisas, había sido como si compartieran también un secreto. Y de repente, el uno ya no parecía tan cansado, ni el otro tan resistente.

Y Charles había subrayado:

- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

Y Erik había percibido cómo su corazón se encendía y se había sentido en casa.

…

La cena había concluido hacía horas. Los muchachos había asimilado rápidamente la presencia de Erik y las conversaciones sobre la próxima apertura de la escuela se había reanudado. El reloj marcaba la una y media de la madrugada cuando Erik movió su pieza tres casillas hacía la izquierda, desplazando con su Alfil negro la Reina blanca de Charles. Las llamas del fuego decreciente crepitaban con furia en la chimenea del despacho, pero el tiempo parecía haberse congelado en ese espacio. Era la décimo tercera pieza blanca que caía en el transcurso de la noche.

- Hoy no estás muy concentrado.

Fue una declaración formal.

- Tienes razón - admitió el susodicho, tras entregarse a un pesado suspiro, sin sentirse ofendido por la observación-. Ha sido un día largo. Creo que el cansancio me puede.

Los ojos de su compañero, oscuros por el reflejo sangrante de las llamas, lo escanearon con preocupación.

- Podemos continuar mañana con la partida.

Charles se mordió en labio ante la sugerencia. _¿Te quedarás hasta mañana? _deseó preguntar, aún cuando sus labios permanecieron inmóviles en inclinación a la paz, sin deseos de reabrir nuevamente el debate. La pregunta no se trataba de un acusación. O tal vez sí que lo fuese. No obstante, representaba ante todo el temor que lo embargaba, porque, pesara cuanto pesase, no podía apostar nada a favor de la respuesta.

Sin embargo, Erik pareció comprender igualmente. Quizá debido a su telepatía y a su mala costumbre de reflexionar demasiado alto. Quizá, simplemente, debido a que él también lo conocía.

- Me quedaré una temporada - prometió posando su mano sobre la curva de su hombro, en un toque que trasmitía seguridad y calma.

Charles sonrió; aunque se tratase de una sonrisa pequeña. Erik tomó los mandos de la silla de ruedas y juntos abandonaron aquel despacho, minutos antes de que el fuego se apagase y las llamas frenaran su crepitar, extintas. Caminaron por los desiertos pasillos en silencio. Si el resto de los habitantes no dormían todavía, permanecían recluidos en sus habitaciones, dotando a la mansión de un aire lóbrego y solitario. Ninguno de los dos lo percibía de este modo. En su mutua compañía, ninguno de los dos se sentía solo.

- Espera - Charles detuvo a Erik cuando éste hizo además de aproximarse a las escaleras -. Los chicos me ayudaron a trasladar mi dormitorio a la planta baja. Al menos temporalmente; hasta que instalen los ascensores - los oscuros ojos de su compañero capturaron los propios, incomodándolo con su infranqueable profundidad -. Suponía mucho esfuerzo tener que subirme y bajarme varias veces todos los días - concluyó de explicar -.

El Maestro del Magnetismo asintió en su dirección, inexpresivo, y no permitió que él contemplara su ceño fruncido, ni la expresión injustificada de ira que tiño después sus rasgos. Si él hubiese estado aquí, él lo hubiese sabido. Pese a que, en ningún momento, las palabras de Charles habían sido un reclamo, él lo sintió como tal, porque su propia y personal culpa por haberlo abandonado las convirtió en tales.

Charles lo guió por los pasillos desconocidos de la planta baja, y, a los pocos segundos, la recién transformada habitación apareció ante ellos. Al entrar, Erik examinó con detenimiento las paredes, el armario empotrado, el pequeño escritorio y la cama de medidas dobles. Escaseaban algunos lujos si se la comparaba con la de planta de arriba, pero era lo suficientemente cómoda. Y una pequeña puerta de madera tallada indicaba que también disponía de baño propio.

Absortó en su percepción, no se percató de repentina incomodidad que había embargado los ojos de Charles mientras lo contemplaba.

Éste carraspeo. Erik centró de nuevo su atención en él.

- Tal vez debería llamar a Hank para, ya sabes… - enfocó a sus piernas con desagrado -. Él suele ayudarme a cambiarme y a…

Su compañero lo interrumpió, ofendido, pero sin dejar trasmitir esa ofensa. El monstruo que a veces se apoderaba de su conciencia rugió indignado y completamente furioso ante la posibilidad de que Charles prefiriese seguir valiéndose de otro, teniéndolo ahora él.

- También puedo asistirte yo - sugirió, alzando ambas cejas; y, pese a la ira, su voz era calmada, casi sugerente.

Charles asintió rápidamente, movido por un extraño impulso que lo obligaba a obrar en contra de sus deseos más superficiales. Su estómago se contrajo dolorosamente — un dolor quizá, demasiado próximo al placer — ante la idea de que fuese Erik quien lo ayudara a despojarse de sus ropas, aunque el acto jamás hubiera sido interpretado de tal manera, sino como algo monótono y normal, mientras fuera Hank quien lo ayudara.

No le fue desapercibido el oscuro fulgor que brillaba con gravedad en aquellos ojos azul marinos, ni que dichos ojos no se desviaban un solo instante de su cuerpo. Y aunque siempre había representado la fuerza dominante en sus relaciones anteriores, que habían sido muchas, diversas y muy breves, de repente se vio invadido por la sensación de ser un ser muy pequeño, indefenso y a merced de esos ojos que lo devoraban. La sensación se disipó a los pocos instantes, pero el efecto permaneció allí, vigilante, a la espera para resurgir de nuevo, clavado como una espina punzante bajo su pecho.

Una espina que no olvidaría nunca.

- ¿Qué tal tus piernas? - la pregunta de Erik estaba destinaba claramente a diseminar la tensión, que a él también lo había embargado - La primera revisión médica es en dos días. ¿Has sentido alguna mejora?

Cumplió su propósito; pues Charles lo enfocó de repente con sorpresa.

- ¿Lo recuerdas?

En lugar de contestar, Erik le dio la espalda y caminó hasta el armario, recogiendo su pijama del primer cajón, tal cual él antes le había indicado. Cerró las puertas, regresó hasta él y le tendió la parte de arriba, para que él mismo pudiera cambiarse esa prenda. Únicamente cuando él ya hubo desecho los botones de su elegante camisa azul de franela y estaba por sustituirla por la otra, formuló su respuesta.

- Te prometí que te acompañaría - declaró con simpleza -. No olvido mis promesas fácilmente.

Charles interrumpió sus esfuerzos por acomodar correctamente la prenda, con afán de proteger su torso desnudo de la sugestiva mirada que Erik le brindaba, y la contundencia con la que pronunció esa promesa lo hizo olvidarse de sus nervios. Sus ojos conectaron durante varios segundos y la conexión trasparente que a veces disipaba la distancia se hallaba allí, de nuevo, tensa y resplandeciente ante ellos. Uniéndolos como si fuesen los extremos de una misma pieza.

No obstante, como siempre sucedía, tal conexión no se extendió mucho tiempo. Los ojos de Charles se torcieron con amargura y evitó el contacto con su compañero; su rostro había adquirido una expresión de abatida derrota.

- Inútiles - declaró con acritud, clavando sus mirada en las dos inmóviles piernas y resolviendo así su anterior pregunta -. Raven me ayuda mucho con mis ejercicios, pero éstas dos… siguen tan inútiles como el primer día.

El doloroso eco de la culpa retorció el pecho de Erik. Éste se obligó a no torcer su mirada, ocultando su furia contra su propia persona, y contra los humanos y contra Moira, y contra todos los que estuvieron en aquella playa, ni actuar de un modo que pudiera conducir a Charles a sentirse a un peor consigo mismo. Por el contrario, se arrodilló con naturalidad frente a él y terminó de cerrar los botones de su pijama de seda escarlata. Éste se lo agradeció con un gesto.

Después, en un maravilloso contacto que hubiera resultado mítico para cualquiera de los dos de no ser por las circunstancias y por el profundo vacío que habitaba en el estómago de ambos, lo tomó con delicadeza en sus brazos, lo alzó de su silla de ruedas y lo deposito sobre la cama — su espalda apoyada contra el cabecero de madera de manzano pulida, y su cuerpo en un postura ligeramente erguida —. Se retiró, entonces, durante unos pocos segundos, otorgándole la intimidad para acomodarse mejor por sí mismo, y regresó de lavabo con un vaso de agua en sus manos, que depositó sobre un grueso papel en la mesilla.

Sin añadir palabra alguna, se sentó a su lado, al filo del colchón, y lo ayudó a deslizar por sus piernas la prenda inferior del traje, hasta despojarlo de él por completo. Ninguno de los dos observó al otro mientras duraba el proceso. Ambos mantenían la vista firme sobre las piernas de Charles que, en apariencia, no connotaban nada que las hiciese parece enfermas, o mostrasen evidencia de su nula movilidad.

- Mejorarán con el tiempo - aseguró Erik, incorporándose para doblar el traje y depositarlo sobre la silla del escritorio, antes de regresar con la última prenda del pijama y retomar su asiento.

Charles ni negó ni afirmó nada, aunque sus labios se torcieron recuperando de nuevo esa expresión de amarga impotencia. Erik, sin embargo, no desviaba la vista de aquellas piernas. Las dudas lo engullían. ¿Por qué estaban enfermas? ¿Por qué no se movían? ¿Por qué era incapaces de responder a las ordenes de su cerebro?

Sus ojos se detuvieron para contemplar ambos sus muslos con observación clínica. Unos muslos delineados y fornidos, moldeados exquisitamente por las largas horas de ejercicio, con una ligerísima capa de vello, casi imperceptible, que aumentaba progresivamente al llegar a las pantorrillas. Unas femorales desarrolladas y unos robillos algo más estrechos que los suyos propios. Una piel tersa y suave que recubría sus piernas, de un color algo más pálido que el de su rostro.

¿Cuál era la causa de que tanta perfección fallase?

Sus párpados se ampliaron casi imperceptiblemente, alumbrado por una posibilidad. Considero la misma durante varios instantes, tan disparatada como improbable. Sin embargo… ¿qué perdía por equivocarse?

Sus ojos encontraron los de Charles, buscando su permiso.

- Me gustaría probar una cosa - instó, extendiendo sus dedos hasta que casi rozaran las piernas aún desnudas de su amigo - ¿Me permites?

Charles clavó sus ojos en él con profunda curiosidad y asintió. La curiosidad derivó en incredulidad cuando, lentamente, como si se tratasen de valiosas piezas de porcelana y tuviese miedo a dañarlas, las manos de Erik descendieron para rozar sus muslos tentativamente, de un modo suave y delicado, que Charles no puso percibir a través del tacto, sino únicamente por la vista. Se maldijo a sí mismo.

Erik había clavado sus ojos en él, de un azul muy oscuro, teñido por el deseo.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

- Nada.

Nada, se repitió a sí mismo como una condena. Si ni si quiera era capaz de percibir siquiera una pizca de ese contacto en dicha posición, aún lo más mínimo, lo qué fuera, ¿cuándo lo lograría?

Veía los dedos de Erik deslizarse a través de sus piernas en una caricia silenciosa y deseaba, más que nada, apreciar ese contacto. Sentir el hormigueo que invadía sus pieles allá donde se rozaran, palpar como se erguía su vello a su peso, las corrientes eléctricas que postulaban sus cuerpos entre una caricia y otra. Deseaba ser consciente de cada efecto que producía en él ese ansiado toque, que debió de ser mágico, de cómo sus dedos se deslizabanentre sus muslos en un delicado paseo, sin ninguna prisa, arriba y abajo, perfilando círculos, dibujando cascadas imaginarias, de cómo se escurrían entonces por los entramados de su rodilla y descendían hasta la altura media de su pantorrilla, e iniciaba de nuevo el ascenso a través de sus gemelos, retornando hasta sus muslos; de cómo, en ocasiones, en muy pocas, estos roces parecían deslizarse más allá de los límites de su ropa interior de algodón, tejida en un color que no se definía entre el gris y el azul, y alimentaban sus más secretos deseos.

Deseaba sentirlo. Y a veces, si no desvía de los ojos esas caricias y se concentraba, casi se creía capaz de lograrlo. _Casi_. Porque el resultado continuaba siendo el mismo: nada. Incapaz de percibir nada.

- Detente, por favor - imploró con voz rota.

De ese "_nada_" derivaba su súplica. Porque era una tortura ser capaz de imaginarlo tan próximo y, al mismo tiempo, sentirlo tan distante. Pero Erik no se detuvo. En cambio, cerró sus párpados y adquirió una expresión de concentración en su rostro; y separó los labios en un ruego distinto.

- Unos segundos más…

Charles así lo hizo, por él; convencido de que esos segundos de más jamás bastarían para marcar la diferencia. Sin embargo, un escalofrío helado lo alertó de que sus suposiciones tal vez pudiesen ser rebatidas. Un escalofrío que surgió del vello de su nuca, recorrió su espalda y sus piernas, y descendió hasta el extremo izquierdo de su dedo gordo del pie. Charles parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de creerlo. Su respiración también se había acelerado.

Calor. Percibía calor. El calor que surgía de la mano de Erik y se extendía por su propia piel, invadiendo cada rincón, dotándolo de una dicha que creía pérdida.

- ¿Cómo…?

Nunca, en los muchos días que siguieron, fue capaz de discernir si aquel interrogante había sido expresado por sus labios o se trataba, simplemente, de un eco de su mente. De cualquier modo, Erik contestó. Pero la respuesta, con un alto grado de valor científico que hubiese resultado fascinante en cualquier otra ocasión, apenas adquiría trascendencia esta vez.

- El cerebro recibe información empírica de lo que nos rodea a través sistema nervioso, que a su vez está basado en impulsos electromagnéticos. La herida de la bala interrumpió esa comunicación temporalmente. Yo he practicado mucho la capacitación y los límites de mi control sobre el magnetismo este mes anterior, y pensé que, quizá, con la estimulación adecuada, podría hacerte capaz de sentir mi contacto.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba a través de la mejilla del susodicho. Más tarde, Charles pensó que sería incapaz de explicar la trascendencia de aquel momento con palabras para que alguien lo comprendiera. Simplemente, éstas no serían suficientes. Porque había sido un muerto que ahora era resucitado. Porque, verdaderamente, cierta parte de él permanecía muerta y Erik, con el calor de su piel, la había devuelto a la vida.

Las caricias continuaron. Cerró sus ojos para concentrarse.

- ¿Qué sientes ahora?

En medio del éxtasis en el que se había sumido, las palabras de su compañero llegaron a él como si hubiesen sido formuladas desde un lugar muy lejano. Nuevas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Su iris azules, rodeadas por una resplandeciente aura de fuego, brillaban.

- Siento… Todo… - fue la mejor manera que él halló para describirlo -.

Sentía el tiemble de su piel mientras era acariciada por su la suya, la erección de su vello ante su contacto, el calor que exudaba Erik con su toque. Un cúmulo de infinitas percepciones que se fundían entre sí fusionándose en un alo mágico de deseos y emociones que, quizá, no pudiera ser del todo real, pero que lo era. Con las delgadas líneas de raciocinio que aún poseía, Charles concluyó que dichas reacciones no se debían exclusivamente al prolongado tiempo que llevaba sin percibir contacto humano, sino que se debía tratarse de algo más, algo que, tal vez, mantuviera relación con la persona que le propiciaba tales regalos.

Con los ojos azules inusualmente tenebrosos, manchados por chispas oscuras de deseo y excitación, inmóviles sobre la curva del rostro de Charles, Erik continuó prodigando su toque sin ser realmente consciente de lo que hacía. La objetividad clínica había sido olvidada mucho tiempo atrás, pérdida en el mar de caricias incontenibles, mientras sus yemas continuaban alimentándose del calor que exudaban las piernas desnudas de su mejor amigo. Arriba y abajo, alrededor de los muslos, en la zona baja de los tobillos, en la suave piel oculta detrás de las pantorrillas.

Con un movimiento que pudiera ser achacado a la audacia, pero que fue más la respuesta a un deseo inconsciente, sus palmas se escurrieron bajo la tela algodonada de una prenda que jamás pudo haber sido más odiada, llegando a limitar sus caricias con la piel más privada del cuerpo de su amigo, en los recovecos donde nacen las inglés, allá donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Los labios de Charles se separaron emitiendo, involuntariamente, un profundo gemido de asombroso placer, que hubiera congelado con vergüenza a su propietario, si acaso éste hubiera guardado el control suficiente para ser consciente del mismo. La respiración de ambos se había tornado rauda y pesada, y de los labios de Erik bulló un ronco jadeo de excitación. Las gotitas de sudor que caían por la frente de Charles, sus mejillas relucientes y sus labios distorsionados en una apabullante mueca de deseo, lo excitaron todavía más.

- ¡_AGGHH_!

Se escuchó un jadeo simultaneo y la emoción que transitaba sus almas comenzó a hacerse visibles en sus cuerpos. La situación alcanzó su clímax.

Por primera vez, los párpados de Charles se abrieron y los ojos de ambos ardieron; azul frente a azul. Había grandes ápices de terror en ellos, pero no era comparables con la neblina de deseo. El cuerpo de Erik se apartó del de Charles bajo un acto instintivo. Ambos respiraban agitadamente y ambos eran muy conscientes de lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir, de lo que _aún _podría suceder.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de hablar, asimilando lo acontecido, y permanecieron observándose calladamente durante varios minutos. Cuando, finalmente, su respiración se calmó lo suficiente — aunque su corazón siguiese latiendo como una bomba de relojería —, Erik fue el primero en interrumpir la espesa atmosfera del silencio.

- ¿Necesitas… algo más?

- No - Charles percibió los labios resecos; le costaba pronunciar palabra -. Puedo… Puedo terminar de acostarme por mí mismo…

Su compañero asintió, todavía dándole la espalda, y Charles agradeció el gesto, pues se hubiese sentido realmente incomodo si éste notaba la protuberancia, antes inexistente, que connotaba entre su ropa anterior. Se le ocurrió, mucho más tarde, mientras giraba sobre la almohada incapaz de dormirse, que, tal vez, él no hubiese sido el único en dicha situación incómoda, porque visiblemente aliviado antes sus palabras, Erik apenas había alcanzado a darle las buenas noches antes de que huyera de la habitación, y sus rápidos pasos alejándose resonasen como un eco en los pasillos.

…

La figura de Erik arrasó la entrada a su dormitorio, golpeando furiosamente su puño contra la pared. Jamás en toda su vida recordaba sentirse tan enteramente fuera de control como ahora. Sus hormonas exigían una compensación y él era incapaz de detenerse. Sin espacio para la culpa o la razón, el cinturón de cuero negro que aprisionaba aquel maldito pantalón contra sus caderas se había perdido en el camino. Mientras golpeaba de nuevo la pared con el otro puño, los tres botones superiores también desaparecieron. Los vaqueros oscuros cayeron al suelo, lo mismo sus calzoncillos. Con un exuberante gemido de placer y libertad, su miembro quedó por fin a la intemperie.

La mano izquierda de Charles luchaba contra la tentación. En un principio, después de Erik hubiese escapado, su mente permanecía aún bloqueada por las intensas sensaciones y, simplemente, había preferido aguardar con calma hasta que la hinchazón desapareciera. Por desgracia, ésta no parecía a favor de la labor, por el contrario, se ensanchaba más y más con el paso del tiempo. Y las imágenes de lo vivido, esa neblina de excitación y deseo por lo acontecido, continuaban torturando su mente. Rendido ante el caso control que aún poseía, su mano, lentamente, como si estuviera cometiendo un acto vergonzoso y prohibido, que jamás debiera llegar a conocimiento de su mejor amigo, se escurrió bajo la fina prenda interior y agarró con decisión su erección.

Los labios de Erik gimieron cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con su miembro. El simple contacto con su piel, unido al fresco recuerdo, bastó para que su excitación se desarrollará al máximo. Demasiado excitado para dedicar tiempo a los preliminares, comenzó a masajearla, arriba y abajo, y hubo de morderse los labios para no gritar de placer. En un privado rincón de su mente, se preguntó si sería él único, o si Charles estaría haciendo algo semejante. La simple duda fue suficiente para aproximarlo al orgasmo.

Todavía sin desprenderse de la ropa interior, cosa que le sería difícil dada su inmovilidad, Charles comenzó a friccionar su erección en un movimiento creciente y decreciente. Primero con lentitud, después incrementando la velozidad. Paralelamente, con su otra mano, la derecha, se infiltró bajo la prenda superior del pijama y decidió jugar con sus pequeños y sobresalientes pezones. El resultado de aquel movimiento fue algo asombroso, pues en el cobijo más privado de su imaginación, ya no era sus propias manos quienes bailaban con los rincones secretos de su ser, sino otras cuyos toque había experimentado apenas minutos antes. Su perfecta y omnipotente mente se desconectó debido al inmenso placer. Gimió, y se mordió e hizo sangrar su lengua para no gritar, cuestionándose si en unas de las habitaciones del piso de arriba, acaso, se estaría desarrollando una escena semejante.

_- ¡DIOS! … ¡JODER!_

_- ¡SI…!_

_- ¡AGGHHH!_

Erik entró en el pequeño aseo adjunto a su dormitorio, aunque, realmente, no guardara memoria del momento en que se propuso llegar hasta allí. Su cuerpo se detuvo frente al espejo para examinarlo. Sus piernas desnudas, los pantalones perdidos en cualquier esquina del cuarto, sus calzoncillos de lycra oscura caídos a la altura de las rodillas, su pene grueso y erecto, palpitante y henchido al paso de la sangre, alrededor de una mata de vello muy oscura, y, en medio de ella, sus testículos, a punto de rebosar. Su mano derecha continuó sacudiendo su miembro mientras la izquierda arrancaba bruscamente el suéter azul oscuro, descubriendo así un torso musculoso, unos pezones erectos y varias líneas casi imperceptibles que atravesaba éste de lado a lado. Sin embargo, contrariamente a lo que solía ocurrir, Erik ni siquiera reparó en la visión de sus cicatrices. Su vista permaneció inmóvil sobre la figura que reflejaba el espejo y en su imaginación ésta parecía algo más delgada y con algunos centímetros menos de estatura. Tampoco era su mano quien sacudía su miembro, sino una algo menos curtida y de menor tamaño. El rostro de Charles apareció ante él, tan perfecto como el primer día, y Erik supo que terminaría pronto.

Charles sintió la sangre bombear en sus venas como si estuviese realizando un pesado esfuerzo físico. Su corazón latía alborozado, su frente aparecía perlada por el sudor y sus labios entreabiertos, quizá anhelantes de que otro los recibiera. El calor que había generado la piel de Erik al palpar entre sus muslos, y al atreverse a ir más allá, permanecía claro en sus recuerdos. Charles revivía ese contacto incansablemente, una y otra vez, y en cada ocasión, la sensación de opresión sobre su miembro erecto crecía. En un determinado momento, sin embargo, mientras embestía su pene con fuerza y varias explosiones de placer sacudían cada límites de su cuerpo, se aventuró a superar el nebuloso espacio que separaba lo estipulado de lo indecente y su imaginación voló más allá.

Inmóviles frente a su propio reflejo, que sus ojos distorsionaban para parecer el de otro, Erik fantaseó que no era su propia mano quien sacudía su miembro, mientras su propia boca se encontraba muy entretenida prodigando placer a la erección de dicha persona. Se visualizó a sí mismo, de nuevo, como hacía a poco, sentado junto a la cama de Charles, con sus manos explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo, avivando su excitación al tiempo que deslizaba sus yemas por la suave e inmaculada piel de su pecho y desfilaba hasta su espalda, avanzando aún más allá, abrasando sus glúteos, tomando su pene, erecto como el propio, entre la miel de sus labios y acariciándolo con la punta de su lengua, en una lenta tortura para el otro. Erik gimió con fuerza, apretando los párpados. Aquella imagen, aún irreal, fue más de lo que su cuerpo pudo soportar. La intensidad de las sacudidas se intensificó durante algunos breves instantes y el orgasmo lo sorprendió de súbito, contrayendo sus músculos.

- ¡AGGHHH! … ¡JODER!

Enrudeciendo el rimo de las sacudidas, Charles continuó friccionando su miembro, cada vez más velozmente. Sus párpados se había cerrado, no sólo a causa del placer, sino inmersos en la visualización de sus fantasías. En ellas, Erik se hallaba de nuevo sentado a su lado en la cama, como había minutos antes, y sus manos volvían a recorrer su cuerpo, dotando de vida a sus piernas, pero, en esta ocasión, no tardaban mucho en volverse más audaces. Pronto, sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por todo su cuerpo, explorando los rincones más secretos de su ser: apoderándose de su pene, haciendo suyos sus glúteos, invadiendo el interior de su cuerpo, allá donde tan pocos había llegado. Entonces, era el propio Charles quien, sin estar ya privado de su inmovilidad, se incorporaba y se inclinaba sobre él, y su lengua comenzaba a saborear el elixir prohibido de su erección, con un sabor que su imaginación no alcanzaba a definir pero que se moría por devorar, y jugaba también con sus testículos, rebosantes de excitación, y los retorcía e hincaba en ellos sus dientes con suavidad, mientras Erik gemía y se deshacía de placer. El propio Charles gimió con fuerza, perdido en las delicias de la imagen que aún mantenía presente en su mente, y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse, invadido por el éxtasis que conllevaba el orgasmo.

- ¡SIIII! ¡AGGHHH!

- ¡DIOS...!

Sin saberlo, sin siquiera sospecharlo, ambos eyacularon al mismo tiempo, ambos presentes, también, en los pensamientos del otro. Jadeando, Erik derramó su simiente sobre el espejo en el que se había estado contemplando, incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo para evitarlo, salpicando algunas gotas en el lavabo empotrado y en su propio cuerpo. Charles eyaculó su esperma en el interior de sus calzoncillos azules, pringándose muy levemente a sí mismo, y, especialmente, a su mano izquierda, que más tarde, dada su inmovilidad, habría de limpiar sobre la sabana inferior que cubría el colchón.

Ninguno de los dos se vio asaltado por tales pequeñeces ahora. En su mente, superada la excitación, sólo quedaba espacio para ese estado de semi pasividad que seguía siempre tras el orgasmo, donde cada cosas perdía su color y, al mismo tiempo, todas seguía brillando. Y, unos segundos más tarde, superado también ese estado, sólo hubo espacio para el otro, para aquel a quien inconscientemente habían hecho participe de sus fantasías; para los restos de calor que aún eran capaces de percibir si rememoraban su rostro y para la terrorífica comprensión de lo que aquello significaba.

No obstante, la noche aún era larga. Habría tiempo para encarar esos sentimientos… días más tarde.

* * *

><p>¡Konichiwa! ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Estoy encantada de haber llegado hasta aquí! Sé que ha sido una espera considerable, tampoco tanto, ¿eh? Unas tres semanas. Pero considerando que éste no es el único fic con el que tengo que tratar es el único ritmo con el que consigno no desesperarme y mandarlo todo a ¡orrnervneriven! A hacer puñetas, vamos. Además, creo que es lo más largo que he publicado hasta la fecha, casi diez mil palabras en un sólo capítulo, y... ¡kyaaaaa! Que aún estoy que ardo por la emoción de haber escrito esta última parte. XP<p>

Con sincera, fue una de las primeras escenas que se me ocurrieron cuando empecé a diseñar el fic y me moría por escribirla. Espero que vosotros estéis satisfechos por como a quedado. Si no es así, o sí lo estáis, pero pensáis en detalles que podrían mejorar para la proxima... ¡por favor, trasmitidmelo! No soy muy experta escribiendo este tipo de lemmon, más que nada porque es un poquito difícil ponerme en el lugar de dos tíos, siendo chica siempre es más fácil escribir como chica, y estoy deseando recibir consejor para crecer al respecto. Aun así, a mi me ha encantado. Estoy super satisfecha de este capítulo y creo que os ha recompensado el tiempo de espera, ¿o no?

Por otro lado, me siento super aliviada de haber conseguido subirlo. He intentado hace unos minutos subir un nuevo capítulo para mi otro fic, en la sección de Harry Potter, y me ha empezado a dar errores de tipos raros y al final nada, que no lo consigo. ¬¬ Pero estoy ampliamente feliz de haber logrado publicar al menos este, porque os tenía esperando desde hace más tiempo.

Para el próximo capítulo, prometo que su relación continuará evoluciando. Creo que en cierto modo va a estar enfocado más en Charles, en las vivencias y pensamentos de este, sin dejar de lado a nuestro querido Erik, por supuesto. De por sí, ya ha habido un gran avance entre ellos, porque, de la forma más inesperada, ambos han sacado a la luz sus más profundos y perves deseos por el otro. Así que ya no podrán seguir escondiendose, ¿o si? Como ambos son tan cabezones...

También he disfrutado un momtón la primera parte del capítulo, cuando todos los chicos hablar sobre los planes para poner en marcha la escuela. ¡Yo quiero asistir! De verdad, ¿por qué mis padres me hacer asistir a la aburrida universidad cuando podría estar entrenando mis podres con ellos? (Ahora pensaréis, al menos está en la uni y no en un manicomio, porque estar feliz saca mi locura a flote... ¡Y mañana me voy de vacaciones!)

En fin, que me calló ya. Que quiero daros las gracias a todas y todos por el inmeso apoyo que me estáis brindando para este fic. Que iba a ser un proyectito de nada para el que no me espraba más de tres comentarios por capítulo y me hacéis la persona más feliz del mundo con vuestro insuperable apoyo. Que son geniales, locos y locas, y que la locura es lo que hace circular el mundo.

Un abrazo grande para todo y hasta la próxima. ¡Nos leemos!

Anzu.

**¿REVIEWS?**


	7. Chapter 7

** Disclameir: X-Men no me pertenece. Es cosa de su franquicia y de aquellos que han pagado por sus derechos. Esta historia es sólo por diversión.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII.<strong>

"_Según la teoría de Crah Laber en cuanto a Física Metalistica, nuestro universo no es más que una aglomeración de simbiosis afortunadas dadas, en la mayoría de los casos, como meras coincidencias. Sin embargo, la exponente al cuadrado de…"_

Para Charles Xaviers, esta era la tercera vez que sus ojos recorrían dicho párrafo sin percatarse de nada. La culpa de semejante hecho, se temía, no radicaba en la dificultad de la materia; había dedicado un semestre entero ha estudiarla a fondo y, para la conclusión del mismo, él ya dominaba la teoría con más precisión que el profesor que la impartía. La causa de su problema, más bien, radicaba en la concentración.

Tal era un problema que había estado acosándolo por varios días.

El joven profesor Xavier exhaló un suspiro de rendición, cerrando las tapas del grueso volumen de Física y depositándolo sobre la mesa del despacho. Era inútil intentarlo por más tiempo. Casi inconscientemente, sus manos descendieron hasta los mandos de su silla mecánica y se halló deslizándose a sí mismo hacia la ventana.

El día era esplendido. Todavía era temprano, pero ni una mísera nube enturbiaba el azul cielo, ni daba señales de empañar esta claridad más adelante. El horizonte brillaba, salpicado de matices dorados que dotaban su azul de una luminosidad única, una luz especial que de vez en cuando poseían también los ojos de Charles.

No era de extrañar que los muchachos hubieran decidido asaltar el jardín antes del comienzo de sus clases. Los labios de Charles dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa ante la visión de sus extraordinarios alumnos. Casi todos hallaban practicando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el área de césped lateral a entrada principal. Hank y Alex fueron los que primero atrajeron su atención, quizá porque el enorme cuerpo azulado del primero y los destellos de haces de luz encarnada que emitía el segundo, de cuando en cuando, era difíciles de ignorar.

Sin embargo, tras los primeros segundos observándolos, sus ojos se vieron atraídos por otras dos figuras un poco más discretas, pero igualmente extraordinarias. La primera poseía un cuerpo femenino alto y esbelto, salpicado por escamas marinas, y el cabello color caoba. El segundo era igualmente alto y fornido, con el cabello oscuro y los músculos poderosos, sin que su densidad fuera tan excesiva para dejar de resultar atractivo a la vista.

Erik vestía un cómodo pantalón deportivo y una camisa sin mangas, que debido al ejercicio se adhería sinuosamente a la piel de su torso. Raven carecía de cualquier retazo de tela para ocultar las sinuosas curvas de su formado cuerpo. A Charles le costaba un esfuerzo importante reconocer en esta nueva mujer llena de confianza en sí misma y en su sexualidad, a la Raven que era —y sería siempre en su mente— su pequeña y querida hermana. Había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Ellos estaban combatiendo contra el otro. Sin piedad. Sin refrenarse. Era tan sólo un ejercicio físico, como el que Alex y Hank estaban realizando a una docena de pasos a distancia, como el que Sean rehuía siempre que le era posible. Sin embargo, sus movimientos eran tan perfectos, tan compenetrados… Ella golpeaba con contundencia y sin dar muestras de cansancio, con movimientos tan flexibles como precisos. Él rechazaba cada golpe y se preparaba para impartir el siguiente.

A ojos de Charles, desde su posición, confinado en su silla de ruedas, contemplando la imagen desde de su improvisado despacho en la primera planta, a través del marco de la ventana, observando… pero incapacitado para formar parte de ellos… Ellos peleaban el uno contra el otro, sí, pero también bailaban, un baile tan compenetrado que bien podía ser considerado como un baile de seducción.

El aguijón de los celos golpeó contra su estómago. El demonio dentro de él, ese que Charles siempre ignoraba —tomando gran placer en fingir incluso ante sí mismo que ni siquiera existía—, gritaba para conducir sus dedos índice y corazón al lado izquierdo de su cerebro, y emplear su poder para tomar el control de sus cuerpos y detenerlos. Su conciencia —esa que a cada paso guiaba sus acciones— rechazo radicalmente y con repugnancia tal sugerencia.

Aun así, Charles no fue capaz de silenciar las tortuosas corrientes de disgusto que apabullaban su garganta.

_Sigue siendo mi hermana pequeña_, se oyó en su mente excusarse ante sí mismo. Era un hecho poco extraño que el natural instinto protector que siempre había sentido hacia ella, especialmente con un hombre más mayor y experimentado a su lado se le acercaba, se activara ahora. Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que Erik era: un hombre mayor que ella, atractivo y experimentado.

Una pequeña parte de sí —esa correspondiente a su mente de científico, cuya curiosidad nunca poseía fin, siempre acostumbrando a cuestionárselo todo—, se recordó a sí mismo que no era la figura desnuda de Raven la que sus ojos perseguían casi con obsesión. No era su piel perlada por el sudor la visión la que enviaba escalofríos a su espalda, y no era esa silueta femenina por las que sus dientes mordisqueaban sus labios con mezcla nerviosismo y anhelo.

Por sobre todo, no la silueta de su hermana pequeña quien despertaba su hambre, un hambre devorador desconocido hasta entonces y que lo aterraba. Era él. Siempre él. Erik.

Erik era el culpable de su falta de concentración; quien invadía sus pensamientos día tras día desde aquel incidente en su dormitorio, exprimiendo su cerebro hasta la última gota. Charles Xaviers estaba celoso de la visión que acontecía ante sí, porque en su corazón, en lo más profundo de su ser, creía que debía ser él que ocupara esa posición al lado de Erik, de su mejor amigo, de su único igual.

La impotencia lo invadía. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía verdaderamente confuso. Sus poderes no podrían ayudarlo en esta situación, lo había prometido. Y ni siquiera contaba con la gracia de sus piernas, sino que seguía atrapado en una maldita silla de ruedas.

Si tan sólo supiera…

— Profesor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Las palabras lo sobresaltaron. Charles giró la silla de ruedas hacia la puerta de su despacho, desde donde Sean lo estaba contemplando con una expresión en su rostro que denotaba una mezcla de preocupación e idolatría ciega. Por su postura, podía deducirse que había estado allí por un par de minutos al menos. Y Charles ni siquiera lo había sentido llegar.

Sus pensamientos lo había absorbido más de lo que era previsto. Un hecho que, por otra parte, erabastante habitual en estos días.

— Oh, Si. Gracias, Sean. Simplemente estaba pensando acerca de la escuela.

En ese momento, Charles percibió como la preocupación desaparecía para ser sustituida por un sentimiento de entusiasmo e impaciencia mal refrenada en la mente de su alumno más joven.

— ¡He visto los nuevos dormitorios! Son realmente geniales.

Charles formuló una sonrisa, satisfecho ante su alegría. Sus ojos brillaron con chispas de azul, y la punta izquierda de sus labios se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba. Era una sonrisa que tenía reservada para compartir la felicidad de quienes cuidaba.

— Me alegro de que te gusten. Imagino que Alex y tú ya habréis elegido el vuestro…

Se había determinado en una reunión hacia unos días que, por el momento, los dormitorios estudiantiles serían compartidos por parejas, salvo casos especiales donde la mutación no lo permitiera. Pero Mística había preferido conservar su vieja habitación, como privilegios de ser la hermana del fundador, y Hank ocuparía una individual en el área del profesorado.

El dormitorio de Erik continuaría siendo aquel que se le concedió en un primer momento, en el primer piso, a una pared y una puerta de distancia del de Charles. Incluso si por el momento Charles se hallaba incapacitado para hacer uso del mismo, hasta que el moderno sistema de ascensores fuera correctamente instalado en la mansión.

— ¡Seguro! Ventajas de ser los primeros. ¿Cuándo crees que comenzaran a llegar más estudiantes?

Charles frunció el ceño, meditando la repuesta. Él y Erik habían estado de acuerdo, tras varias discusiones basadas en opuestos puntos de vista, que el mejor método para recolectar estudiantes sería visitar personalmente a los padres de los alumnos potenciales, exponiendo ante ellos la oferta de la escuela como si de un instituto para jóvenes superdotados se tratara. Únicamente a los propios jóvenes se les confesaría la verdad, brindando a ellos la elección de sincerarse con sus padres o continuar manteniendo el secreto.

— Pronto —prometió Charles—. El curso escolar comienza en Septiembre y todavía estamos en Mayo, por lo que tenemos tiempo. Pero Erik y yo estamos de acuerdo en que lo mejor será comenzar las entrevistas lo antes posible.

Sean asintió, sin preocuparse en refrenar su entusiasmo.

— Hank ha concluido ya la remodelación de _Cerebro_. Nos dijo ayer que había aumentado el alcance y que era completamente seguro para ti usarla.

— Sí, lo sé.

Una de las principales preocupaciones de Charles, una vez instalado en la mansión y acomodado a sus nuevas limitaciones, había sido los restos de Cerebro que había quedado en el cuartel de la CIA después del feroz ataque de Shaw.

Había temido, incluso si su inherente fe en los seres humanos le había impedido confesar dichas preocupaciones en voz alta, que la CIA los reconstruyera y hallase un modo de rastrear a los mutantes sin su ayuda. Pero, de alguna manera, Erik había intuido su temor —¿Cómo? Se preguntaba Charles, si él era el único mutante con capacidad de leer mentes ajenas— y había intentado disipar sus temores.

_No estés tan preocupado acerca de ello, Charles. Ellos no podrán encontrar nada, ni siquiera en el improbable caso de que lo intentasen. Yo me he ocupado de todo._

Si bien era imposible negar que tales palabras hubieran aligerado la preocupación de Charles en algún grado, también era cierto que habían acrecentado su inquietud en muchos otros sentidos. Erik no había añadido nada más, y Charles no había preguntado. Había transcurrido apenas un día desde aquel incidente en su dormitorio que Charles prefería olvidar, y la confusión y la culpa le había frenado de inquirir más información al respecto.

Así que había callado. Erróneamente, hoy día todavía callaba. Durante casi dos semanas, Erik había cumplido su promesa de permanecer junto a Charles, y ayudarlo en todo cuanto estuviese a su alcance. Charles no tenía motivo de queja. Su ayuda había sido valiosa, tanto con la puesta en marcha de la escuela como en lo relativo a su rehabilitación.

Jamás había vuelto a ofrecerse para ayudarlo con sus ejercicios, un hecho que Charles agradecía por varios motivos. Porque ignoraba si él era lo bastante fuerte para negarse, porque no sabía a dónde habría conducido otra sesión como aquella, y porque desconocía completamente qué tipo de sentimientos o deseos ocultos Erik pudiera sentir por él, en el improbable caso de que tales emociones existieran.

No había vuelto a producirse un tipo de intimidad como la de aquella noche, y el contacto físico entre ambos parecía haberse limitado escrupulosamente, como si existiera una barrera invisible manteniéndolos separados en dos extremos opuestos de un mismo punto, sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a franquearla.

Sin embargo, sus partidas nocturnas de ajedrez se habían reanudado con tanta naturalidad como si nunca hubiesen sido interrumpidas. Charles contaba con Erik para ayudarlo a tomar decisiones sobre el futuro de la escuela, y el apoyo de Erik le resultaba especialmente útil en las materias más personales. Juntos estaban construyendo la escuela para jóvenes mutantes, estaban construyendo el sueño de Charles.

Pero era aún más que eso. La parálisis de sus piernas había expuesto al joven profesor de genética a la crueldad de un mundo para el cual no estaba preparado. Por causa de su minusvalía, su arraigado sentido de superioridad, uno cuya existencia él no había sospechado nunca pero que había estado viajando con él toda su vida, sosteniéndolo sobre las mentes de otros, había estallado repentinamente en añicos arrojando a Charles a una caída libre sin pausa… Él temió que iba estrellarse. Había estado convencido de que no habría nada ni nadie para sostenerlo…

Hasta que Erik lo había atrapado a tiempo.

A veces, Charles pensaba, su amigo era lo único que lo sostenía y le brindaba la fuerza para seguir adelante. A veces, temía, sin él no sería capaz de continuar… Por esa razón se aferraba a él, y esa era la razón por la cual todavía no había preguntado, aún si debiera.

Si sus temores se tornaban ciertos, si la respuesta resultaba lo suficientemente grave para no dejarle otra opción que apartarse de él, entonces Charles no tendría otra elección. Y la sola idea lo atenazaba de terror.

* * *

><p>A diferencia de la actual, aquella mañana de hacia casi ya dos semanas había resultado nublada, si bien libre del goteo incesante de la lluvia que era tan usual en la primavera Neoyorquina. El trayecto en coche a través de la autopista había resultado largo y salpicado de incomodos silencios. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior era aún recientes, lo acaecidos juntos en el dormitorio de Charles y los que más tarde cada uno llevaron a cabo en privado.<p>

Erik se negaba a pensar en ello. Había experimentad noches de sexo gratuito en su vida, y se había hallado anteriormente bajo el influjo del deseo sexual. Charles era atractivo y, pese a ser un hombre, lo ocurrido no escapaba de la rutina habitual. Eso era todo cuánto había acaecido, simplemente porque no podía suceder nada más.

Existían demasiados secretos entre ambos, puntos de vista diametralmente contrarios que podrían separarlos, difusas memorias de una vida que aún no había vivido, y a las que todavía no se había atrevido a enfrentar. Erik respetaba a Charles como el poderoso mutante que él era, lo admiraba profundamente por su integridad, lo compadecía porque sus elevadas esperanzas sobre la humanidad jamás se tornarían verdad, y lo consideraba su único igual. El único con suficiente derecho sobre él para llamarlo "amigo mío".

Pero eso debía ser todo, y era ya demasiado. Confundir o entremezclar sentimientos más poderosos con lo que sentía por él… sería básicamente un suicidio. Porque Erik ya estaba comprometido. Y su primera lealtad, eternamente e independientemente de lo que él pudiera sentir, radicaba y radicaría siempre en sí mismo y en la protección de su especie. Y ni siquiera cruzaba por su mente la posibilidad de compatibilizar ambas cosas.

El descapotable rojo desaceleró mientras se introducía en el área de aparcamiento del hospital.

— Has estado muy callado este viaje —señalizó Erik, tratando de minimizar la gravedad del silencio entre ambos—.

Charles se encogió de hombros, con la expresión todavía distante.

— No se me ocurre nada de comentar.

— Lastima entonces que Raven y el resto de tus estudiantes no estén aquí. Ayer me decía que los tienes a todos aburridos de escucharte.

— Son adolescentes —se excusó el profesor, con una muy ligera sonrisa antes ausente—. Alguien tiene que poner freno a sus intentos descabellados por destruir la casa.

— Siempre tan responsable, Charles… —una sonrisa burlona curvo sus labios, remplazada a continuación por una expresión repentinamente seria y profunda mientras apagaba el motor y extraía las llaves del cuadro de mandos—. ¿Estás preparado?

Charles exhaló un suspiró divertido y sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia la izquierda, en una mueca que no pretendía ser una sonrisa, a la par que sus pópulos adquirían un matiz de resignación o escepticismo severo. Sus ojos, sin embargo, traslucidos respecto a la conversación, parecieron cobrar una pizca de brillo al coincidir con los Erik, que en esta ocasión resplandecían en un color azul oscuro sobre matices castaños.

— ¿Serviría de algo afirmar lo contrario?

— Por supuesto. Di una palabra, y yo enciendo el motor y volvermos a casa —prometió—.

La mueca en los labios de Charles se hizo más amplia, pero sus ojos recuperaron parte del brillo perdido, aún si sólo por un instante.

— Estás tentándome, amigo mío… Pero no creo que el doctor Halle vea el asunto de la misma manera. Y vistos mis escasos progresos, creo que voy a depender de él por una larga temporada.

— Siempre puedes echarme a mí la culpa —bromeó Erik—. Su opinión sobre mí no puede caer más debajo de lo que ya lo está.

— No. Está bien —claudicó Charles—. Estoy preparado —conformé sus palabras, su expresión adquirió un brillo decidido—.

— En ese caso…

Erik abrió la puerta del descapotable rojo —ese mismo que había alquilado para su anterior trayecto y a cuya velocidad se había vuelto tan aficionado—, se apeó, rodeó el auto, extrajo la silla de ruedas del departamento trasero, la armó, y la condujo hasta el compartimento del acompañante, donde Charles lo esperaba con la puerta ya abierta.

Se acercó a Charles y elevó su cuerpo en sus brazos, trasportándole desde el asiento del auto a la silla. No fue un contacto prolongado ni intenso. Ni tampoco empleó su control sobre el magnetismo para levitarlo. Erik se las ingenió para que sus brazos sujetaran su cuerpo con fuerza sin que ello conllevara ningún contacto con su propio torso. Fue un contacto breve y distante.

Y aun así abrasante en las mentes de ambos.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior los golpearon a ambos… y ambos optaron por ignorarlos. El silencio se extendió de nuevo en el trayecto al hospital.

El doctor Halle estaba ocupado con otro paciente. La amable recepcionista, una muchacha rubia de ojos verdes y muy tiernos, con una mirada de compasión hacia Charles, les prometió que quedaría libre en seguida y les recomendó aguardar en la sala de espera. Las paredes blancas y carentes de adornos parecían empequeñecer torno a ellos, mientras las agujas negras del reloj de pared avanzaban cada vez más lento.

Al cabo de quince minutos, Erik se incorporó de su asiento y se dirigió a la maquina de café. Introdujo un par de monedas de veinte centavos y encargó un capuchino. Se ofreció también traer algo para Charles, ya sea una bebida o un aperitivo del bar del hospital, pero este declinó su oferta con un movimiento de cabeza. Carecía de apetito.

Veinte minutos más tarde, el doctor Halle los recibió en su consulta.

— Es un gusto para mí verlo de nuevo, Charles. Y veo que el señor Lensherr lo acompaña —apuntó estirando las mejillas al máximo, como si le fuese necesario un esfuerzo extra para no congelar la sonrisa—. Examínennos sus progresos.

Cincuenta y una jornadas después de que la crisis de los misiles hubiese sido evitada por un grupo anónimo de mutantes adolescentes, las extremidades inferiores Charles continuaban tan incapacitadas como el primer día. La herida de bala de su espalda sanaba adecuadamente y estaba cicatrizando rápido, y si alguien arañaba con las uñas sus piernas y Charles se lo proponía con determinación, podía ser capaz de sentir un minúsculo hormigueo ante tal contacto.

Eso era todo. Así se resumían los progresos de cuatro largas e irritantes semanas. Y así lo corroboraron las pruebas.

El médico no pareció desanimarse, sin embargo.

— Sería un desatino esperar milagros tan temprano en su recuperación. Fue un disparo desafortunado, y el mero hecho de que pueda volver a caminar algún día debe hacernos sentir dichosos.

Erik permaneció en silencio, mientras el aguijón de la culpa volvía a abrirse camino hacia su pecho. Charles no lo percibió. Su mente estaba demasiado inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, esquivando la decepción y la lastima que exudaba el doctor, envuelto en una merecida conmiseración hacia sí mismo.

Era difícil ser dichoso cuando básicamente se había convertido en un ser tan indefenso como un bebé. Cuando requería de ayuda y asistencia constante para cumplir hasta la más minúscula de sus necesidades. Cuando hacía un mes era un persona independiente y tan normal como el resto —mejor que la mayoría, con una buena vida, una prestigiosa carrera, una cuenca bancaría inagotable, y una apariencia lo suficientemente atractiva—, y ahora era incapaz de entrar en una habitación sin que los ojos de todos sus integrantes se girasen hacia él con miradas que divergían entre la repulsión o de lastima. Incluyendo en su propia casa.

Procuraba evitar ese tipo de pensamientos. Las semanas anteriores habían sido tan ajetreadas con la puesta en marcha de la escuela, el alivio por haber evitado la guerra, la partida de Moira, Erik… que había sido fácil arrinconar esos sentimientos de derrota en un rincón profundo de su mente. Ahora, sin embargo… cuando día iba aproximándose más a la rutina habitual, cuando Charles comenzaba a comprender lo que iba a ser su vida por un tiempo muy, muy largo… Resultaba difícil no sentirse frustrado, y agotado.

Charles no reconoció nada de esto ante el doctor Halle, sin embargo. El médico inquirió algunas cuestiones más sobre su régimen de rehabilitación, la exactitud con la que estaba siendo seguido, su frecuencia. También mencionó a Charles la posibilidad de someterse a un examen psicológico para comprobar el nivel de adaptación que había adquirido hacia su nuevo (y forzado) estilo de vida, y descartar cualquier depresión patológica derivada del mismo. Una oferta que fue declinada con educación pero con firmeza.

Casi cuarenta minutos más tarde desde que comenzara la consulta, el doctor Halle se despidió de ambos abriendo la puerta y citando a Charles para verse de nuevo en otras seis semanas. Erik tomó el control de su silla de ruedas y juntos se dirigieron hacia el exterior del hospital. Era casi mediodía.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —indagó Charles con voz cansada, tras constatar que la ruta para el aparcamiento quedaba en el lado contrario—.

— Te invito a comer algo —respondió quedamente su acompañante, sin detenerse—.

— Erik, estoy muy cansado. Quiero ir a casa.

El judio sabía que era cierto. No necesitaba ser un telépata para reparar en las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos, las profundas ojeras que empañaban su rostro, o el color enfermizo de su piel, dos o tres tonos más pálido de lo normal.

— No soy idiota, Charles —puntualizó voz seca—. Te has negado ha desayunado cualquier cosa esta mañana, y anoche apenas tocaste tu cena. Estás débil y necesitas alimentarte. Y yo voy a alimentarte.

Su última frase no dejaba espacio para la réplica.

El ceño de Charles se arrugó con irritación, mientras planteaba insistir de nuevo en su deseo de regresar a casa. Sabía que si lo exigía con suficiente firmeza, su amigo acabaría claudicando. Pero no lo hizo. Optó por callar y conservó el ceño fruncido como única señal de disgusto.

Cuando cualquier otro se preocupaba por él hasta ese extremo, cuidando de su salud y tratándolo casi como si fuese un niño, Charles no sólo se disgustaba sino que sentía una impotencia absoluta sobre su situación, y su genio estallaba. El pobre Hank, así como Sean, Alex e incluso Raven, habían sido testigos y victimas de ese suceso con asiduidad en los últimos tiempos.

Cuando era Erik quien mostraba dicha preocupación, sin embargo, la emoción que lo embargaba era diametralmente diferente… si bien Charles no era capaz de clasificarla correctamente.

— Alegra esa cara, amigo mío —lo instó su compañero, haciendo gala de una inusual jovialidad en él—. No puedes negar que guardas buen recuerdo de la última vez que estuvimos juntos en New York.

Charles bufó, pero supo al instante que Erik se refería a su la vez que viajaron hasta aquí para recolectar mutantes, no a su posterior estadía en el hospital.

— Si, bueno. Si no recuerdo mal, la última vez que estuvimos aquí yo todavía podía caminar, y los dos nos dirigíamos a un bar donde preciosas mujeres se quitan la ropa por unos pocos cientos de dólares —repasó, no carente de amargura—. Las circunstancias son un poco diferentes ahora.

Erik ignoró su comentario y continuó hablando como si paréntesis de Charles nunca se hubiera producido. Sus labios, no obstante, se hallaban torcidos en una sonrisa nostálgica plagada de buenos recuerdos. Una sonrisa que Charles fue capaz de apreciar debido a su posición en la silla.

— Te llevaré a uno de esos caros restaurantes vegetarianos que tanto te gustan —dijo—. Sé que hay uno bastante próximo al hospital por cuando me estuve hospedando por aquí cerca.

— ¿No vas a rendirte, verdad?

— Tú nunca te rendiste conmigo —fue su concisa repuesta.

Charles sonrió. Una sonrisa auténtica, de esas tan especiales que únicamente narraban sobre su propia felicidad, independiente del resto del mundo, tan resplandeciente como la luz que había iluminado sus ojos de repente. Sus labios se curvaron con timidez, casi avergonzados ante el cambio de un humor tan brusco e inexplicable. El mal humor y la frustración habían desaparecido, incluso si él no alcanzara todavía a comprender del todo el porqué.

— Por supuesto que no —corroboró con naturalidad y contundencia—. ¿Un restaurante vegetariano? Jamás accediste a almorzar en uno de esos durante nuestra pequeña gira. Tú odias las verduras.

— Considéralo mi contribución especial para hacer las circunstancias de este viaje un poco mejores —pese a la ligereza con la fueron pronuncias, existían profundas riadas de culpa bajo esas palabras—.

— Lo son —afirmó rápidamente Charles—. Has cumplido tu palabra. Has venido conmigo.

— Fue lo que te prometí —recordó el otro—. E incluso si no fuese así, estoy contento de estar a tu lado, Charles.

Esa era la magia de Erik. La razón por la que Charles se aferraba a él incluso cuando le asaltaba el temor de que no debiera. De repente el cielo no parecía tan gris; y la perspectiva de estar atrapado en una silla de ruedas, incapacitado para valerse por sí mismo durante años, no sonaba tan horrible, —no mientras fuese Erik quien condujese sus pasos—. La conmiseración escrita en los ojos de los transeúntes, los pocos aragüeños pensamientos hacia él… eran casi hasta soportables —la mente de Erik le ofrecía suficiente confort para sentirse a salvo y preciado—.

El resto del camino discurrió con sencillez, entre conversaciones fluidas y silencios templados que los envolvían a ambos como dos partes de un todo. Sólo tardaron unos pocos minutos en llegar al restaurante, que se les hicieron menos.

Se trataba de un local bastante amplio, pero de aspecto íntimo, en una de las avenidas secundarias menos transitadas del centro, frente de un pequeño parque. La puerta de entrada estaba franqueada por dos pares de escalones, pero no requirió un esfuerzo para Erik alzar la silla y a Charles, y subirlos a ambos con él. Tras traspasar los portones, un recepcionista aguardaba a los comensales para guiarlos hasta una de las mesas desocupadas.

O eso se suponía.

— Mis disculpas, señor. Me temo que debo pedirles que se retiren antes de que importunen a nuestros otros clientes —fueren las primeras palabras del joven en tono mecánico e impersonal, como si las hubiera memorizado directamente de su manual de trabajo—.

— ¿Qué?

La mirada que Erik le dirigió bastó para hacerlo retroceder un par de pasos.

— Lo lamento —se excusó—. Este restaurante no está habilitado para acomodar a personas… personas como su amigo. Debo pedirles que se retiren…

— ¿Y cuál es exactamente el problema con mi amigo? —el judío había alzado la voz, acrecentada por la ira, y contemplaba al recepcionista como si fuera el polvo que sus botas sacudían cada día—.

— Lo lamento, señor —tartamudeó—. Son las reglas del restaurante, yo no puedo…

La atención de varios comensales había sido atraída por el alboroto, y los observaban ahora, algunos contemplándolos como si fuesen simples molestarías, alborotadores, otros con el ceño fruncido compartiendo su indignación. Este hecho perturbó todavía más al joven camarero que la presencia imponente de Erik.

Él sólo estaba siguiendo las normas. Y no podía permitirse perder este trabajo. Necesitaba el dinero para…

— ¡Erik, es suficiente!

La cabeza de Erik se giró hacia su amigo; sus labios separados ligeramente por la sorpresa. Se resistían a creer que Charles…

— Es suficiente —repitió el telepata con firmeza, sin desviar sus pupilas oscuras de las de Erik, consciente quizá, de alguna manera, de que este era el único modo para contener a la bestia que habitaba bajo su mente racional, tatuada con el nombre de un número en su brazo derecho—. Nos vamos.

— ¿Cómo puedes permitir que te traten así? —Erik estaba indignado, si bien había bajado de nuevo el tono de voz—. Tú mereces más de lo que cualquier de ellos…

— Conozco mis derechos, Erik —interrumpió Charles con voz calmada—. Pero hace poco tú has afirmado que pretendías hacer las circunstancias de este viaje un poco mejores para mí. Y yo te lo estoy pidiendo por favor, vámonos.

El mutante permaneció en silencio durante varios instantes, indeciso. Por supuesto que deseaba hacer el viaje más agradable para Charles, se lo había propuesto así desde el principio, consciente de su ánimo, pero esto… esto…

Con todo lo que su amigo había hecho por ellos, con la fe tan gran que mantenía en estos despreciables… seres humanos. Si alguien le hubiese negado la entrada a él, a Erik, quizá podría haberlo soportado. Pero Charles… Él era el mejor de todos. Se merecía todo cuánto el mundo no estaba dispuesto a darle. Pero tan sólo estaba pidiendo una cosa. Una única acción que iba en contra de todo lo que la naturaleza había enseñado a Erik durante años.

— Está bien —claudicó, tomando los mandos de la silla de ruedas con tanta fuerza que podría haberlos quebrados—. Nos vamos.

Charles exhaló un suspiró de alivio y le regaló una mirada completamente agradecida, que estuvo a punto de hacer sentir a Erik un poco mejor. Los deseos de regresar y destruir el restaurante, sin embargo, hasta colocarlos a todos suplicando de rodillas y rogando perdón, seguían siendo demasiado tentadores para sentirse verdaderamente satisfecho.

El telépata clavó la vista sobre el camarero, que contemplaba la escena casi como si no la creyera, y le regaló una sonrisa agradable.

— Discúlpanos las molestias que te hayamos causado. Espero que disfrutes de un buen día—deseó con sinceridad—.

Por primera vez, el muchacho se atrevió a mirar a Charles de verdad, no sólo de reojo, como una realidad demasiado triste que prefería escapar, sino de frente, con la culpa royendo sus mejillas escarlata y la vergüenza en sus ojos castaños.

— Lo siento mucho, señor —se disculpó—.

Charles asintió, agradecido, y permitió a Erik arrastrar la silla de ruedas fuera del restaurante. Le pidió por favor si podía conducirlo hasta el pequeño parque en frente suyo, en vez de tomar la dirección hacia el hospital, pues lo cierto es que necesitaba calmar su mente y pensar.

Su amigo no pensaba hacérselo fácil.

— No sé cómo lo toleras —estalló, en cuanto sus botas pisaron la yerba verde del parque—. No sé cómo no estás enfadado, o furioso, o…

— Sí que lo estoy —lo interrumpió Charles, mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada grave—. Me siento enfadado, furioso, triste y frustrado. Pero lo más curioso de todo, es que la mayor parte de esas emociones van dirigidas contra mí mismo.

— ¿Qué? Tú no tienes la culpa.

— No, pero yo nunca lo vi antes. Así era como Raven se sentía —explicó el mutante ante el interrogante silencioso de su amigo, con voz triste y cansada—. Así era como se sentía Hank.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió Erik mientras se acomodaba en uno de los bancos de piedra del parque para quedar a su altura, frente a frente con él, aunque ya creía intuir a qué se refería—.

— Diferentes. Siempre diferentes. Incluso si iban disfrazados de normalidad, eso no es lo importante. Lo que cuenta es lo que ellos sentían. Lo que yo siento ahora, por primera vez. ¿Sabes? —elevó los ojos de su regazo para encontrar los de Erik; el azul que brillaba en sus pupilas había crecido apagado, casi vencido, pero, de alguna manera, también un poco más sabio—. Yo creía que lo entendía. Estaba convencido de entender con precisión como se sentían ellos. Al fin y al cabo soy un lector las mentes —sonrió con amargura—, ¿cómo no iba a saberlo?

— Charles…

Erik deseó decir una palabra para animarlo, cualquier cosa que lo hiciera sentir mejor, pero no halló ninguna que fuera cierta. Además, una parte de él sentía que Charles necesitaba expresarlo en voz alta.

— La verdad es que yo no sabía nada. Estaba cegado por mi propio deseo de humanidad. Yo era diferente… pero era uno más. Nunca experimenté lo que es ser rechazado a cada paso del camino, lo solitario que te sientes, cómo percibes el acoso de los otros señalándote siempre como una cosa distinta, acosándote... _anómalo_, _lisiado_, _inferior_. Yo colaboré para que ellos se sintiesen de ese modo. Incluso a mi propia hermana la hice sentir indeseada. La obligué a ocultar lo que era contra su voluntad… Sólo porque yo disfrutaba tanto de mi pretensión de normalidad, que estúpidamente creía que forzarla a esconderse era la mejor opción para ella. ¿En qué tipo de monstruo me convierte eso, Erik? —concluyó alzando la vista hacia él con la voz desgarrada—.

— En uno mucho mejor de lo que yo soy —afirmó éste resueltamente, al instante—.

— Eso no es un consuelo —suspiró el otro muy cansado—.

No lo era. Lo que Charles deseaba en el fondo de su corazón es que Erik desmintiera sus palabras, que Erik le prometiera que tal anormalidad no sería eterna, que pronto volvería a ser uno más, que todos podrían ser uno más… Que Charles no había estado equivocado durante toda su vida, que todas sus creencias se fundamentaban en una idea falsa. Pero él jamás podría hacer tal cosa. Jamás mentiría en un asunto tan serio, ni siquiera para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Erik suspiró.

— Eres un mutante, Charles. Los mutantes cometemos errores, del mismo modo que los seres humanos. No somos perfectos. Tú nunca has exigido perfección de cualquier de nosotros, pero la esperas de ti mismo. No es una ecuación muy justa.

— Es la ecuación que me ha guiado toda una vida.

— No, no —rechazó Erik—. Lo que a ti te ha sostenido toda tu vida es la creencia de que no somos diferentes, que a excepción de un pocos poderes extra, no hay que nos diferencie a nosotros de ellos.

— Y no lo hay —afirmó Charles tozudamente—. No somos mejores que ellos, Erik. No podemos…

— ¿Quién está hablando de superioridad ahora? —interrumpió el mutante más viejo—. Te conozco bien, Charles. Sé cuál es tu problema. Dentro de ti, en lo más recóndito, siempre has creído que eras superior al resto, incluso a los otros mutantes… Pero eres demasiada buena persona. Y ese complejo de superioridad te hace sentir tan culpable que te destroza. Y el único medio que tienes para derrotarlo es pretender que no hay diferencias, que todos somos iguales. Pero no lo somos. Aparquemos la discusión sobre si somos o no superiores, dudo que algún día nos pongamos de acuerdo, pero somos diferentes… Y si quieres que esto salga bien, que la escuela salga bien, tienes que comenzar a aceptarlo.

Un largo silencio se produjo ante tan extensa declaración. Erik había dicho cuánto debía y Charles no sabía cómo contestar. A los pocos minutos, se incorporaron. Erik compró un bol de ensalada para Charles en un puesto ambulante, y nada para sí mismo. Se dirigieron entonces hacia el coche, mientras el más joven digería su alimento y su silla era guiada por el más viejo.

El viaje de regreso a casa también resultó silencioso. Charles necesitaba tiempo para asimilar y conciliar esa verdad, y Erik se lo concedió.

A veces, Charles creía, varios días más tarde, todavía continuaba asimilándola.

* * *

><p>— Jaque al rey —la profunda voz de Erik resonó en el estudio con fuerza—.<p>

El fuego de la chimenea crepitaba con ansias, dotando al despacho de una cálida iluminación que incrementaba la intimidad entre ambos. Ambos se hallaban sentados en sus butacas habituales. Erik con la pierna derecha cruzada sobre su pierna izquierda, Charles, ahora en su silla de ruedas, con el vaso de _bourbon _en una mano y la otra recostada muy próxima al tablero.

— Te encuentro distraido hoy, Charles —observó el judio—. Estás muy lejos de tu mejor juego.

— Me siento un poco cansado —replicó Charles con naturalidad, moviendo su arfil blanco dos cuadrados adelante para confrontar el ataque—.

— ¿Ah, si? —la voz de Erik era grave, casi tentativa, y su ceja izquierda estaba enmarcada, casi como si no creyera la excusa de Charles—.

Este ignoró su escepticismo. En vez de replicar contra ello, eligió conducir el tema hacia la cuestión que indagaba su mente desde hacia tiempo.

— ¿Cuándo tiempo vas a estar fuera esta vez?

— Te lo dije.

— No lo recuerdo.

— Han sido ya tres veces las que me he visto obligado a ausentarme este mes, Charles —puntualizó con llamativo deje de ironía—, y siempre he estado fuera por el mismo lapsus de tiempo.

Charles, sin embargo, se negó a dar su brazo a torcer y rechazó entrar en su juego.

— Yo te agradecería una respuesta más concisa a ser posible, amigo mío.

Erik se limitó a sonreir, dejando en claro para ambos que no entraba en sus planes cesar en su acto tan rápido.

— Es sólo que estoy sorprendido —se burló**—**. Siempre tan omnisciente para todo, y lo difícil que te resulta recordar un dato tan minúsculo **—**acto seguido su espalda se irguió, su pierna derecha, antes cruzada sobre la izquierda, descendió hasta el suelo, y Erik inclinó su cuerpo hacia Charles, adquiriendo su rostro una expresión seria**—**. ¿Por qué no me preguntas lo que verdaderamente deseas preguntar?

La mano de Charles, que en ese momento estaba moviendo su caballo hacia una posición más segura, se detuvo. Sus ojos se alzaron para enfrentar los de Erik. Las llamas del fuego eran reflejadas por sus pupilas adquiriendo estas un aspecto encarnado, pero sus ojos brillaban muy azules, casi sin sombras. Por lo general, ese color era una buena señal.

— ¿Puedo confiar en que me digas la verdad?

— Nunca te he mentido —afirmó Erik, contemplándolo con fijeza—.

— Creo que a veces me hallo a mí mismo deseando escuchar una mentira —reconoció a su amigo con un suspiro de derrota—.

— ¿Tanto temor albergas sobre mis actividades privadas?

Charles no contestó. Esa preguntaba albergaba demasiado entresijos, demasiados matices complicados para ser acallada con una respuesta sencilla.

— Puedes preguntarme **—**prometió con la voz grave y con una pizca de condescendencia****—****. Quizá mi respuesta no sea de tu agrado completo, pero dudo que resulte tan terrible como temes.

— Sólo respóndeme una cosa. Después de lo de Shaw… después de que tú… después de que él muriera… ¿has vuelto a derramar sangre en tus manos?

— No.

— Tampoco he ordenado a nadie que lo haga por mí —se adelantó a las dudas de su amigo, siendo capaz de leer ese temor en sus ojos—. Tenías razón en una cosa, amigo mío. El derramamiento de sangre no es la solución. Ellos nos superan… Nos aventajan a nosotros en número, en armas, en conocimiento. Sería una guerra que no podríamos ganar.

Su afirmación atrajo la atención de Charles, quien aunque confuso, también se reclinó en su asiento para quedar más cerca de Erik.

— Entonces, ¿qué? **—**inquirió con verdadero interés**—**. Me encuentro un tanto escéptico para creer que mis soluciones integradoras sean lo que tú estás buscando.

— Por supuesto que no**—**Erik desechó la posibilidad con un gesto desdeñoso**—**. No aguardaré sin garantía a que los humanos resulten ser mejores de lo que ya demostraron o a que nos aniquilen, mientras pueda hacer algo para protegernos. Ni siquiera por ti, Charles.

Este hecho no era nuevo para él, por lo que tampoco resultaba decepcionante. Charles siempre había sido muy consciente de tal realidad, y respetaba su postura tanto como la suya propia. Sin embargo, que Erik abogara ahora por una postura diferente a la guerra sí era una sorpresa. Su curiosidad iba en aumento.

Las dos figuras se hallaban muy cerca la una de la otra. La mesa y el tablero de ajedrez eran los únicos objetos que se interponían entre sus cuerpos, pero mientras ambos se inclinaban todavía más hacia el otro, absortos en su conversación, nada en el mundo pudiera haberse interpuesto. Eran tan sólo ellos dos.

— Entonces, ¿qué? —Charles repitió su pregunta—.

Erik lo observó a los ojos durante varios instantes, en silencio. Su amigo aguardó. Finalmente, el momento que tanto había temido estaba sucediendo. Ya no más medias tintas, no más secretos, no medias verdaderas. Ahora Erik tenía que decidir si confiar definitivamente en Charles… o no hacerlo. Con todas las consecuencias.

Era su turno. Él movía pieza.

* * *

><p><em>Estoy dividida. Muy feliz de haber terminado el capitulo y muy satisfecha de como ha quedado, incluso si el romance va a tener que esperar por un rato. También quiero daros las gracias a todas y a todos. Vuestros comentarios son mi fuente de inspiración. Y pediros perdón. Hace una eternidad que no actualizaba y seguro que creistes que lo había abandonado. Yo también lo pensaba a veces. Pero entonces os leía, y sabía que no podía decepcionaros, que tenía que seguir con él. Pero al mismo tiempo abría el word y era incapaz de escribir al respecto, ¿me entendeis?<em>

_Muy frustrante._

_Pero ahora ya está, he acabo el capi y creo que no tendré problemas para continuar con el siguiente, aunque me tarde otra eternidad. Intentaré que no sea tanto, claro, pero lo que si os prometo es que no voy a abandonar. Aunque la inspiración muera de nuevo y tenga que esperar al verano que viene para que estrenen la jodida peli (jodida porque va con un año de retraso) para inspirarme, pues ahí estaré. El fic tendrá un final os lo prometo. Es lo menos que os mereceis después de todo el estupendo apoyo que me habeis dado._

_De momento espero que hayais disfrutado de este capi, y os envio un gran abrazo a todas. Os quiero, chicas!_

_Anzu._


End file.
